Azure Conquest
by Poke'boy24
Summary: First collab story with LiquidPhazon and RRoM with summary inside A mix of the games, anime and manga Ash x Pokegirl Harem. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on Deviantart)
1. From Summer Youth to First Steps

**Hey everyone, here is a new story collaborating with LiquadPhazon and Red Reaper of Murder with LiquidPhazon's Azure Stone theme and RRM's writing style, so here is the summary**

 **On the way back to Professor Oak's Summer Camp, a young Ash and Serena falls into an underground alter that contains a strange and mystical stone and when Ash touched it, the stone gave off a blinding glow and was then absorbed into Ash that gave him some strange and unique abilities.**

 **Contains bashing of many characters and lemons, Ash x Harem, rated M for Mature and non of us own Poke'mon in any shape or form**

 **Take Down - Pokemon move**  
 _ **'{Azure Ball}' - Mysterious voice**_  
 _'Master' - Thought_

 **/ / / /**  
 **Chapter 1: From summer Youth to First steps.**

"We are almost back at camp, How is your knee Serena?" asked a 8 year old boy with spiky Black hair, brown eyes and sideway 'Z' shape birthmarks on his face and wearing a shirt that is yellow on the left side and red on the right, blue shorts and tan sandals looking and a girl walking next to him.

"Its starting to feel better, thank you Ash" said the girl now known as Serena looking at the boy, now known as Ash, with a light blush on her face.

Serena is an 8 year old girl with Honey Blonde hair that reach the top of her shoulders, blue eyes and wearing a sunhat with a red ribbon tied around on it, a pink sundress that's a lighter shade on the top and skirt with the middle being a darker shade, pink shoes and a light blue handkerchief tied around her right knee where hurt after being startled by a Poliwag that popped out of the bushes earlier.

Suddenly the ground beneath them started shaking " Wha... whats going o... on?" Serena manage to say with the ground shaking under them almost causing them to lose their balance

"I... I don't kno... ooowwww!" Ash didn't get to finish and the the dirt beneath Ash and Serena gave out causing both of them to fall in a hole

 **/In a underground Alter/**

"Ooooooowwww... OOF!" Ash let out a painful ow as he landed out of a downside tunnel that acted as a slide "Serena, where are you!" Ash called out looking around for the 8 year old girl

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Cried Serena as she came sliding down the tunnel and crashing right into Ash, causing them both to fall foward and gave out groans of pain feeling everything hurting from the fall.

"Where are we?" Serena asked putting her hat back on as Ash was rubbing his head from the impact

"Looks like one of those ancient alters you finds in temples." Ash said looking around the room and at the pictures on the walls the shows a silhouette of a adult male with silhouettes of many female figures, but what the two of them find strange is that all the females have traits of different pokemon, almost like human/pokemon hybrids.

The two kids soon started walking, hoping to find a way out until a glowing light from a nearby room caught their attention so both kids went to see what is causing the glow until they came upon a Azure color stone sitting on a pedestal

"What is that?" Ash asked as he made his way to the pedestal and brought both his hands onto the strange stone

"What type of stone do you thing it is?" Serena said as she walked over to Ash to get a closer look at the stone

"I don't know, it doesn't look like any of the evolution stones we learn about last week." Ash said when suddenly the stone started glowing a bright azure light that got brighter and bright by the second

"ASH!"

"SERENA!"

the two kids yelled each other names as the blinding light cause the both of them to blackout

 **/Back at the Summer camp/**

We now find the young Black and Honey Blonde children inside the camp infirmary after being found by some of the staff and are right now resting from what has happened

 **/2 Hours Later/**

"Aagh, ow " with a groan Ash started to wake up while rubbing his head, hoping it would ease the headache he's feeling "Man, what happen." Ash ask himself looking around to see that him and Serena are in the camp infirmary wondering if what happen with that weird stone was maybe just a dream

"Oooh" a groan brought Ash out of his thoughts as he looked over to Serena, who was starting to wake up as well and rub her head "Ow, my head" the Honey Blonde said with a groan

"Hey Serena, do you think what happen was real or just a dream? Ash asked Serena with said girl turning to look at him, but before she could answer Prof. Oak walked in with a few summer camp staff to checkup on how the two are doing

"Thank Arceus you two are all right" said the aged pokemon professor "You both been missing for a while, luckily some staff found you both passed out under a tree 10ft from the arts and crafts cabin, so what happen?" Prof. Oak asked

"Well Professor Oak, you see I may have gotten lost during the nature hike earlier today and I got startled when a wild Poliwag pop out of some bushes which cause me to hurt my knee and Ash came around a few seconds later and bandaged my knee with a handkerchief and then we both made our way back to camp." Serena said looking at the old professor "I guess we both passed out since we missed lunch." as Serena said that, both her and Ash's stomachs started growling which sum the facts up for the Professor and staff

"Well okay than, just glad that the two of you are alright and dinner is in an hour, don't want you two to miss a second meal." and with that Prof. Oak and the camp staff left the room leaving the two kids alone again

"Hey Ash" Serena said getting the Raven hair boy attention "Thank again for helping me"

"No problem Serena, what are friends for." Ash said with a grinning smile as Serena also smiled with a blush on her face

 **/Last Week of Camp/**

Today was not a good day, not one bit as we see Ash running through a forest fire, why was the forest on fire?  
Well earlier today some kid decided to chase after a Mankey that stole their sandwich, try to throw a rock at it but ended up hitting a Marowak in the head, cause the angered Marowak to use **Headbutt** that hit a tree that was a Beedrill nest, then the angry Beedrills started firing **Pin Missiles** with rage, hitting and startling a pack of Growlithes making them release multiple **Flamethrowers** all over the area, starting the forest fire and now here we are with Ash trying to find Serena, who gotten lost during the evacuation

"Serena, Serena where are you!" Ash yelled out trying to find the Honey Blonde girl in this burning area with the flames getting hotter by the minute

"Ash! Help me!" Ash heard Serena's voice and started running over to where Serena is and panicked seeing Serena in the middle of a flaming circle "Ash! Help!" Serena screamed, scared of whats happening at this moment

 _ **'{Form a Azure Ball}'**_ Ash heard a whispering voice inside his head, wondering where the voice came from?, what's a Azure Ball? and how will that help Serena?

Ash was brought out of his thoughts hearing a loud cracking sound from above and saw that a tree branch 15ft right above Serena about to burn off and crush her with the 8 year old looking up in fear

 _ **'{Form a Azure Ball}'**_ Ash heard the voice again with his head being filled instruction on how to form a Azure Ball and closed his eyes and focus while holding his right hand open as a Azure color aura appear and took the form of a Poke'ball with the top being Azure color with a Dark Blue S shape mark in the middle above the button and the bottom being Light Silver.

 _ **'{Now throw it at the girl}'**_ the voice said with Ash being confuse since Poke'balls only work on wild Pokemon but the sound of the tree branch snapping off the tree brought Ash back to reality and quickly threw the Azure Ball at Serena, hitting her arm as the ball opened and a red light absorbed Serena, but not her clothes, and then close after only one shake and came back to Ash just as the burning branch landed hard on the ground where Serena was and quickly ran out of the forest to get back to the others.

 **/The next day, After the fire/**

A lot has happened since the fire yesterday, with all the campers being sent home, 45% of the forest being burnt to charcoal, Serena being declared dead because the summer camp staff and fire department found what was left of Serena's clothes that were badly damaged during the fire and the Pokemon League moving the age requirement for trainers to get their licenses from 10 to 15 so Ash now have to wait 7 more years instead of 2.

 **/Pallet Town, Ketchum House/**

We find Ash laying on his bed looking at the ceiling and going over what happen over the summer while looking at the Azure Ball in his hand deciding to let Serena out since she been inside the thing for a whole day

"Serena, come on out" Ash said as the ball in his hand popped open and release a white light that started to take the form of the 8 year old girl but she also looked different as the light died down, Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing

Serena looked the same but her body also have pokemon traits with almost her entire body being cover in Honey Blonde fur, having fox like ears with Orange tufts of hair sticking out, her face turned into a muzzle covered with white fur and small canines sticking out from the top of her mouth, small claws on each of her fingers, her legs are now that of a canine pokemon with her feet being paws and to top off the transformation, Serena now have a bushy Honey Blonde tail with the tip being Orange.

Ash was now looking shock with his mouth agape as he now stare at the human turned pokemon 8 year old girl "Are you okay Serena?" Ash asked the Pokegirl as Serena open her eyes showing they were the same blue color but now have slit like pupils as she look over to Ash and quickly ran up and hugged him tightly

"Ash!, I was so terrified I thought I was gonna die!" Serena cried with tears in her eyes with her new claws accidently digging into Ash's shoulder and back not caring about the fact she's naked **(save for her new fur coat)** and hugging her crush as Ash hug her back feeling how soft her fur is.

"Don't worry Serena, everything is okay now." Ash said as Serena continue to cry on Ash's shoulder with both of them having blushes on their face "Hey Serena, just what kind of pokemon did you turn into?" Ash asked as both kids let go of each other with Serena looking down at her fur covered body and looking over her shoulder at her new tail, giving it a few wags as she look back at Ash with her whole face blushing as she now realize she's naked

"I think I became a Fennekin, a fire type starter pokemon from Kalos." Serena explained as she took a seat next to Ash and asked "So what happen while I was inside that pokeball?"

So Ash then explained what happened since the forest fire yesterday and when he was done explaining the events that followed after the fire yesterday, Serena had a gloomy look on her face "So everyone at camp think I'm dead, even my Mom but I can't go home now that I look like a human Fennekin."

Now Ash felt bad about what he did and was about to apologize when Serena said something that shocked him "But this isn't all bad, I mean I get to stay with you." Serena said looking at Ash with a smile and a huge blush on her face "That is, if you'll have me" Serena then said with a shy look while having her hands behind her back and that was when Ash made his decision

"Yes, Serena will you be my Pokemon partner for when our journey begins." Ash said as Serena let out a joyful squeal and hugged Ash tightly "Yes!" Serena squealed happily while nuzzling her face with Ash's face

"Well okay, next weekend we'll start your training so you can get use to your new body and see what moves you know." Ash said returning Serena's hug, happy that he didn't completely ruined her life and that the future is looking bright ahead

 **/5 years later, Ash age 13/**

Five years has passed since the day Ash and Serena made their promise to each other with Serena agreeing to stay in her Azure Ball until Ash leaves for their journey in two more years and they finally get a break from that annoying classmate of their Gary Oak, Prof. Oak's grandson who has a superior complex just because he's the grandson of Pallet Town's resident pokemon professor and his group of cheerleaders that keep chanting that annoying chant 'Gary Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Goooo Gary! Yay!' man that cheer is annoying, but it keep feeding his ego.

"Finally its the weekend and that annoying jerk Gary is away at Lavender Town With Prof. Oak to see an old friend of his." Ash said now wearing a Black shirt, Light Blue jeans and sneakers walking down the dirt road to his house from school with Serena walking beside him.

"Yes, I thought he would never leave" Serena said, the young Fennekin girl has grown a lot during the last five years since she began her training, Serena has grown from 3ft9inches to 4ft11inches in height and is now starting to go through puberty with small curves beginning to show and having a light muscle tone from her training wearing a necklace with an Everstone on it so she wouldn't accidently evolve before she was ready.

As the two of them made their way to Ash's house they could see one of Prof. Oak's aides running towards them from the distance so Serena quickly hid behind some bushes and Ash standing next to a tree as the aide made it to where Ash is, panting to catch his breath

"Hey Erwin, whats going on?" Ash asked the lab aide, now known as Erwin, as he finally regain his breath "Hey Ash, there was a bit of a break in at the lab." Erwin said pulling a picture out of his lab coat pocket and handed the photo to Ash "Be on the look out for her, is stole a Squirtle that's a trainer is coming over to pickup tomorrow so they can start their journey." Erwin said as he ran back to the lab and when the aide was out of sight, Ash called Serena from her hiding spot and both of them took a look at the picture and saw a girl that looks to be 15 years old with C-cup breast, long brown hair that reach the middle of her back with bhangs over both her shoulders, blue eyes and wearing a Black dress that reach her curvy hips that is also cut open on the sides, white gloves and black boots

"So we're going to find her are we?" Serena asked, already knowing the answer

"Yes, think you can track her down with her sense of hearing?" Ash asked with Serena nodding as the both of them ran into the forest

 **/An hour and 45minutes later/**

Ash and Serena finally found the girl they were looking for and chase her into a clearing in the forest

"Just who are you two" the mysterious thief said as she looked at the 13 year olds who been chasing her, her attention more focus on Serena because she don't know why Serena was dressed up as a pokemon or what kind she is.

"We're here to take back the Squirtle you stole Ms... Ms..." Ash said before he realized he and Serena don't know the thief's name

"Green, my name is Green" the thief, now known as Green, said with a sweat drop and a dead point look on her face before she took out two regular Poke'balls "Jiggly! Clefy! Come on out!" Green yelled out as she threw the pokeballs into the air and out popped a Jigglypuff and Clefairy, both ready to battle

"Okay, look like we're doing it the hard way, Serena are you ready for this" Ash said looking over to the Fennekin girl as Serena nod her head yes "Okat than, lets start with **Ember!** " Ash called out as Serena took a breath and fired hot orange bullets from her mouth at the Fairy type Clefairy which surprised Green, now knowing that the Honey Blonde girl wasn't wearing a costume

"Cle Clefair!" Green's Clefairy cry brought her out of her surprised state as she saw the Fairy type got hit hard by the **Ember**

"Jiggly use **Disable** and Clefy you use **Pound**!" Green commanded as the Balloon Pokemon's eyes glowed a light blue with the same color outline appeared around Serena, meaning she won't be able to use **Ember** for a while, as her Clefairy charged forward with his right arm pulled back getting ready to pound his fist on Serena's head

"Serena counter with **Tail Whip** " Ash said as Serena waited for the Fairy type to get close enough and whip him in the face with her bushy tail that not only pushed him back, but also lower Clefairy's defense

"Jiggly use **Sing** to put that fox girl to sleep!" Green ordered as the Jigglypuff was about to start singing

"Serena quick, use **Hidden Power** " Ash said as six energy orbs appear around Serena as the anthro Fennekin launch them at the Normal type

"Jiggly abort Sing and use **Defense Curl** " Green quickly order as Jiggly stopped singing and curled her body as the Hidden Power hit it mark and pushed the Jigglypuff back with Serena grinning when she was suddenly hit with a blast of water that cause Ash to look over to Clefy, stand back up on his feet with his hands up with each having the pointing finger sticking out showing that he used **Metronome** to fire a **Water Gun**

"Now Clefy use **Metronome** again and Jiggly, you charge at the fox girl with **Double Edge** " Green commanded as both pink pokemon use their respective attacks with Clefy wagging his fingers and Jiggly charging forward with great speed towards Serena

"Serena use **Tail Whip**!" Ash called out as Serena whip her tail at the charging Jigglypuff, but instead of Jiggly being pushed back, Serena was pushed back and landed on the ground just as Clefy finished using Metronome and fired a **Shadow Ball** attack at the down Fennekin girl

"Serena quick, use **Hidden Power**!" Ash called as Serena quickly fire **Hidden Power** at the **Shadow Ball** causing both special attacks to explode and create a smokescreen "Now use **Scratch** " Ash said as Serena ran into the smoke towards Clefy and scratch him across his face

"Jiggly use **Double Edge** once more" Green said as her Jigglypuff charged at top speed once again, but this time Ash was ready

"Serena jump into the air to dodge" Ash said as Serena got into a jumping position and quickly jumped when Jiggly was close enough and the Balloon Pokemon charged into Clefy instead, sending the Clefairy sliding across the ground with his eyes being replaced with swirls show that he's now unable to battle as Serena landed on her feet as the effects of **Disable** wore off, meaning she can now use **Ember** again

"Jiggly, **Tri Attack** now!" Green called out as three energy orbs spin around Jiggly, one yellow, one light blue and one red, and shot them towards Serena

"Serena **Hidden Power** right towards that **Tri Attack** " Ash called out with Serena launching her **Hidden Power** attack causing both moves to explode on contact, creating a wide smokescreen that covered the field "Now use **Scratch** followed by **Ember** " Ash said with Serena, using her advanced sense of hearing to navigate through the smoke, hit Jiggly with her clawed hand knocking the Jigglypuff out of the smoke and firing a steam of **Ember** hitting the Normal type dead center and fall right into Green, knocking them both out with swirls replacing their eyes

"Now to get some answers" Ash said as he formed a Azure Ball in his hand and threw it at the unconscious Green that hit one of her legs and open absorbing the 15 year old in red light and closing, shaking three times before dinging signaling the capture was complete as Ash went over to the Azure Ball that is near the black dress Green was wearing  
 _'Maybe the Azure Ball doesn't work on clothes'_ Ash thought as he pickup the Azure Ball containing Green and the Pokeball containing the Squirtle she stole from the lab

"Great work for our first battle together Serena" Ash said as he gave the Fennekin girl a Potion to help heal the damage she took during the battle as both Human and Pokegirl saw the pokeballs that Green had with her dematerialized show that the release function activated meaning that Jiggly and Clefy are wild pokemon again as the two pink pokemon got up and walked into the forest

"Serena, why don't you take a rest inside your azure ball while I take the Squirtle back to Prof. Oak's lab" Ash said and Serena nodded yes as Ash returned Serena to her capsule in a red light and went to the town's lab

 **/Awhile later, Ash's Bedroom/**

After returning the Squirtle Green stole from the lab, we are now back at the Ketchum house inside Ash's bedroom to finally get some answers from the female thief

"Okay Serena, Green come on out" Ash said as he released the two girls from their capsule with Serena looking a bit better after that battle and Green now looking different

Green looked the same when she was human, same height same bust size, but her Brown hair now have blue highlights in it, almost her whole body is blue with her head, face, arms, hands, hips, legs and feet being that color, the front of her body with her belly, torso and chest being a Cream color, looking like she wearing a strapless leotard that start at the top of her cleavage and ends between her legs, on her back is a large brown turtle shell and last is a large curly blue tail making her look like a human Squirtle, ironic that she became the same pokemon she tried to steal.

Ash blushed since he only seen Serena naked but she has fur to cover herself and since Squirtles don't have fur, he can clearly see Green's nipples that are light blue in color as Green opened her Blue eyes and suddenly hugged Ash which surprised both him and Serena with the former blushing from feeling Green's C-cups squishing into his chest

"Hello master, thank you for giving me a new life" Green said shocking Ash and Serena that she's calling Ash her master

"Um, Green are you feeling okay?" Serena asked the Squirtle girl with a small glare and her arms crossed that she called Ash her master when they just met only a few hours ago

Ash then look at Green, who was still hugging his, and than at Serena who have a jealous look on her face _'This is going to be a long two years'_ Ash thought

 **/2 years later, Ash's Bedroom/**

 **/Light Lemon Ahead/**

The sunlight flows into the window of Ash's bedroom as we see the Raven hair 15 year old as he groaned before he slowly woke up and look at the two Pokegirls snuggling next to him as the effects of the Azure Stone finally caught up to his body as he look over Serena's and Green's bodies

Serena sure have grown a lot, her Honey Blonde hair now reach the middle of her back, her height has gone from 4ft11inches to 5ft5inches, she developed C-cup breasts with her Everstone necklace resting in her cleavage and her body now have a strong athlete built with a nice toned waist with nicely shaped hips connected to long sexy legs as the Fennekin girl purred in her sleep

Green has also changed a lot since she evolved last month during training when she and Serena had gone into heat, with Ash and Serena losing their virginy to each other, and she evolved during her orgasm

Green's blue skin became a even darker blue, her height increased to 6ft2inches, making her the same as Ash now, her ears grown into light blue fluffy elf ears, her top canines now seen outside her top lips, her cream color C-cup grown to E-cups with her nipples sticking up, her body has became muscular with a hourglass figure with a light 6 pack and her tail is now the same fluffy light blue color as her ears while having 3 curls in it as the Wartortle girl nuzzled her face against Ash's muscular chest

Ash then groan again feeling something warm and wet around his cock as he lift the covers to see a third Pokegirl giving him a blowjob

"Morning Daisy" Ash said to the pokegirl, now known as Daisy "Morning master Ash" Daisy said as she went back to sucking Ash's 11inch member

Daisy Oak was a 17 year old human Ash met just 8 months after Green was transformed into a Squirtle when Daisy found Ash, Serena and Green training in the forest and she started to ask questions about what they were doing and after a few hours of explaining everything, Ash begged Daisy keep it a secret and Daisy promised on one condition and Ash asked what it was and what she said really shock him

 **/Flashback 1 year and 4 months ago/**

"What?" 13 year old Ash said looking at the 15 year old Daisy Oak with a shock look on his face

"I want you to make me a pokemon for when you leave for your journey." Daisy said to Ash as she started to say "My little brother Gary is just so annoying and I wanted to do something to make it up to you for all the time he made fun at you, and between you and me he seriously need a major blow to his ego." Daisy said as she whisper the last part into Ash's ear as they both shared a laugh about it

"Yeah, what will work better than having your sister be a part of the kid you picked on team" Ash said agreeing to what Daisy was suggesting

 **/Flashback end/**

Ash was brought out of the memory as he felt his balls tighten and with a groan, released inside Daisy's mouth as the former granddaughter of Prof. Oak swallowed his cum and then crawling up the bed and up onto Ash, resting her hands on his chiseled 8 pack abs while lining her wet pussy with his hard rod

"Weren't you satisfied last night?" Ash asked as he felt the tip of his member enter Daisy's folds

"I have extra stamina now, remember?" Daisy moaned as she slid the rest of Ash's cock inside her and started bouncing on his lap as Ash remembered what happen last night

 **/Flashback Last Night/**

Ash was finishing packing up his backpack for his journey tomorrow and after waiting for seven years, the day has finally come

"Alright girls, tomorrows the day our adventure starts" Ash said happily while looking over to the anthro Fennekin and Wartortle sitting on his bed

"Yes master" Green said with a smile on her dark blue face "Exploring, battling and finding new sister mates" She said happily before giving Serena a kiss while the Fennekin girl fondled Green's E-cup breasts making the Wartortle girl moan into the kiss as she felt Serena's claws pinching her nipples

A knock on Ash's bedroom door caught their attention as Ash went to open it to see the now 17 year old Daisy Oak **(I'm using her design from the original Japanese version of the EToP manga)**

Daisy stands at 5ft6inches in height, she have long straight Light Brown hair that reach behind her shoulders, Green eyes and wearing a Green dress that reach below her knees with the top part straining against her massive E-cups with long white sleeves, white socks and Green slippers

"Hello Ash, tomorrow's the big day" Daisy said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk, her breasts bouncing a bit, and took a seat in the chair while looking at Ash "And time to fulfilled that request."

Ash nod and focus as azure color mist appeared in his hand, which Daisy is amazed by, and took the form of a Azure Ball as Ash walked over to Daisy

"Are you really sure you want to go though with this Daisy" Ash ask as Daisy nod her head yes as Ash tapped her head as the capsule opened and a red light absorbed her, and cause the clothes she was wearing to fall on the chair and the floor, and the Azure Ball only shook once before the ding was heard signaling the capture was complete

"Okay, Daisy come on out" Ash said as the ball in his hand popped open as a white light so took the form of Daisy with pokemon characteristics as Ash took a look at the new Pokegirl

Daisy is the same height and had the same bust size when she was human, her body is now covered completely with Light Brown fur, her face became a muzzle with a small black nose, her ears became long and pointy, her eyes are the same green color with slit pupils, around her neck and shoulders is a ring of long white fur that cover the top of her breasts, a flat tone stomach, her legs became that of a canine pokemon and spouting from her tailbone is a large bushy light brown tail with the tip being white.

Ash knew what Pokemon Daisy transformed into, an Eevee and a real sexy one too

"How are you feeling Daisy?" Ash asked while Daisy stretched her new body to get a good feel of it before walking over to Ash and gave him a kiss on the lips

"I feel wonderful master" Daisy said with a seductive look on her face "Why don't we give this body a 'test drive' master Ash" and with that, the room was filled with sounds of pleasure

 **/Flashback Over/**

Ash was snapped out of his thought as he felt Daisy's walls squeezing his cock with the feeling of his balls clutching as he brought his hands to her breasts, pinching the dark brown nipples

"Master, I'm so close" Daisy moaned feeling herself getting closer to her orgasm as she than brought Ash into a kiss as she released her love fluids, which cause Ash to groan into the kiss as he painted the Eevee girl's insides white with his cum

 **/Lemon Over/**

After the two of them came down from their orgasms, everyone got out of Ash's bed while Ash went to take a shower as the girls got ready with Daisy brushing Serena's hair and fur while Green check the supplies and looking at the clock to see that's its 8:25 am and they have to be at Prof. Oak's lab at Nine

 **/30 minutes later, Prof. Oak's lab/**

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Ash and the girls left the house and made their way to Prof. Oak's lab to get Ash's Poke'dex **(First Generation model from the first season)** and left to route 1

As the journey begins

 **/ / / /**

 **Well it took me all weekend but I finally got the first chapter up and special thanks to LiquidPhazon and Red Reaper of Murder for agreeing to the collob.**

 **See you all next time**


	2. Route Rivals and Blasting Rockets

**Wow, I can't believe this story got so many Favs after only being up for a week.**

 **Well now here is the 2nd chapter of 'Azure Conquest', and remember, Me, LiquidPhazon and Red Reaper of Murder don't, I repeat DON'T own Pokemon in any way for it's the rightful property of Satoshi Tajiri and Gamefreak**

 **Razor Wind - Pokemon move**  
 **"[Pikachu]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _'Master' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 2: Route Rivals and Blasting Rockets**

 **/Route 1/**

Ash is walking down route 1 on the way to Viridian City and decided to test out the Poke'dex he got from Prof. Oak this morning

"Okay girls, come on out" Ash said as he released the three Pokegirls from their Azure Balls as the capsules popped open as Serena, Green and Daisy materialized from the white light and look at their master with bright smiles

"Morning Master Ash" the three girls said together as Ash pointed the Poke'dex at Serena as the red device scanned the Fennekin girl as a picture of a normal looking Fennekin appeared on the screen and spoke in a male computer voice

 **"[ Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon**  
 **As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Ability: Blaze**  
 **Known moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember & Hidden Power**  
 **Held item: Everstone]"** the poke'dex said as Ash than pointed it at Green as a picture of a normal Wartortle came up

 **"[Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon**  
 **It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Ability: Torrent**  
 **Known moves: Bite, Tail Whip, Withdraw & Water Gun**  
 **Held item: None]"** said the poke'dex as Ash pointed it at Daisy next and shown a picture of an everyday normal Eevee

 **"[Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon**  
 **Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokemon conceals many different possible evolutions.**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Ability: Adaptability**  
 **Known moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack & Sand Attack**  
 **Held item: None]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash and the girls were amazed at the information it has about their species with Daisy being the most about knowing what moves she have

"So Grandpa decided to give you the National Poke'dex" Daisy said, grad her master got the pokedex upgrade and not her brother _'Guess Grandpa figured that master Ash would be better responsible with the National setting than Gary would'_ Daisy thought as Ash put the Poke'dex back in his pocket

"Okay, this road lead North to Viridian City so we'll be able to registered for the Pokemon League so Green, Daisy return for now and I'll let you both out when we get to the Pokemon Center okay" Ash said as the anthro Wartortle and Eevee nodded as he returned them both back into their capsules and took Serena's hand "Shall we go beautiful" Ash said as the Fennekin girl blushed and nodded and they both started walking towards Viridian City

 **/2 hours later, Viridian City/Indigo Plateau sign post/**

Ash and Serena soon came to a crossroad with a sign post and everything was going great until they both heard a familiar annoying voice

"Well well well, If it isn't Ashy Boy, late as always" they both turned to see Gary Oak, with a annoyed look on both of their faces as Prof. Oak grandson came from down the road that leads to the Indigo Plateau will a smirk on his face

Gary Oak is a 15 year old young man that stands at 5ft7inches in height with spiky Auburn hair and Black color eyes, he's wearing a Purple sweater, blue jeans, Orange hiking boots with black lines around the ankles, toes and heels and around his neck is a ying-yang necklace thats green and yellow in color instead of the normal black and white

Gary looked at Ash and said with a cocky smile "Well you were late and I got the best Pokemon from Gramps Lab" Gary said as he took out a Pokeball and expanded it "And you'll never guess what it is"

"Is it the Squirtle you wouldn't shut up about" Ash said as Gary face fault anime style while Serena giggled

Gary quickly stood back up and challenged Ash to a Pokemon Battle "Hope you'll ready to lose Ashy Boy" Gary said as he kissed the top of the Pokeball and threw the sphere "Squirtle let's go!" he yelled as the ball popped open and out came your average Squirtle who called out with a called of his name

"Alright than, Serena are ready" Ash asked and the Fennekin girl nod "Okay, let start things off with **Hidden Power** " Ash called as Serena launch the six energy spheres that appeared around her towards the 'Tiny Turtle Pokemon'

"Squirtle use **Withdraw** " Gary said as Squirtle quickly withdraw into his shell before the **Hidden Power** made contact and raised his defense

"Serena use **Tail Whip** " doing as she was commanded, Serena ran towards Squirtle to whip him out of his shell but Gary smirked at that action

"Squirtle, counter with **Bite** " Gary ordered as Squirtle popped out of his shell to dodge Serena's **Tail Whip** and quickly bit down on the fox girl's tail, causing her to howl in pain before she glared at the tiny turlte and started using multiple **Scratch** attacks until Squirtle jaw released he tail

"Okay Serena, use **Scratch** again" Ash called as Serena ran towards Squirtle with her claws out

"Squirtle, use **Bubble** now!" Gary yelled as Squirtle took a deep breath and fired a blast of foam at the charging Fennekin that pushed her back a few feet with her Honey Blonde fur wet and matted, but still standing "Now **Tackle** followed by **Bite**!" Gary ordered as Squirtle charged at Serena, knocking her down and biting hard on the left side of her face causing her to cry out in pain, struggling to get Squirtle off her face and causing Ash to make a decision, continue the battle or forfeit the match, and Ash knew what he must do

"Serena return!" Ash called out as he returned Serena back into her Azure Ball as the red light absorbed her back into the sphere

"Look like I win this match Ashy Boy" Gary said smugly as he returned Squirtle back into his Pokeball "Smell ya later" Gary said as he walked off to Viridian City, leaving Ash there to think about what happen during the battle as he look at Serena's Azure Ball

"I'm sorry Serena, if only I thought of a different strategy" Ash apologized to the capsule holding Serena inside while said pokegirl have a sad look on her face _'Master, I'm also sorry. If only I known better moves'_ Serena thought with a sad expression at losing to that arrogant bastard Gary

 **/Viridian City Pokemon Center, a few hours later/**

After walking down Route 1 and being stopped by the city's local Officer Jenny, apparently their been a rash of Pokemon stealing happening around the city, and showing her his trainer id and poke'dex, gave him a apology and offer to give him a ride to the Pokemon Center on her squad bike and after a crazy ride and stopping right inside the Pokemon Center lobby, after Nurse Joy scold Officer Jenny for doing this again, Ash asked for Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon and if he could register for the Indigo League, so while his pokegirls are being healed he decided to give his Mom a call on the Pokemon Center's video phone

"Hello, who is this?" a woman's voice said on the other end

"Mom, it's me" Ash said as his Mom's face appeared on the screen showing that she was getting ready for bed as she gave her son a happy smile, happy that he made it to Viridian City on his first day as a trainer

"Wow Ash, you made it to Viridian City in just a few hours. You sure are moving like a soaring Spearow." Delia exclaimed, feeling pride for her son but Ash has a depressed look on his face

"I fell more like a falling Pidgey" Ash said as he explain how his battle against Gary went as his mother gave him a reinsured look

"Well don't let that get you down sweetie, you'll beat him next time you two see each other again" Delia said as Ash seems to cheer up a bit

"Thanks Mom, I needed that pep talk" Ash said as the intercom asked for him to come to the front desk to pick up his pokemon "Well I got to go Mom, I call as soon as I can. Bye" Ash said as he ended the call and went to the front desk and rented a room for the night

 **/Ash's rented room/**

Ash enter the bedroom and took off his jacket and released the girls from their capsule as the three pokegirls appear on the bed while Green and Daisy are glad to be out, but Serena was looking down with her eyes closed and a depressed look on her face which made Green and Daisy realized that their Fennekin sister was still upset about losing her battle against Gary's Squirtle while Green went to give Serena a feel better hug while Daisy was also upset because her 'former' human brother made her pokegirl sister sad and doubt herself when Serena been a Pokegirl the longest out of the three of them

"Cheer up Serena, you'll beat that cocky brat next time" the Eevee girl said, trying the help her fellow fox pokemon feel better

"But I still lost, I let master down" Serena said feeling disappointed in herself that after all the training she and Ash did together, she was beaten by a beginning starter pokemon "And it's all my fault, if only I knew better attacks than we would have won"

"No it wasn't" Ash said which caught the Fennekin girl's attention "We're just starting our journey, so there'll always be a few bumps in the road so instead of being sad about what happened earlier we learned from it so we'll do better next time" Ash's speech seems to have brought Serena out from her self pity as well as excited the others "So tomorrow we head to the Viridian Forest and train our way until we reach Pewter City where our first gym battle will be at, alright!" Ash said as he pumped his fist into the air getting cheers from the girls as they too pumped their fists in the air

"Now let's all get some sleep, we have a long day of training in front of us" Ash said as he then changed into his pajamas and got under the covers along with his girls as they went to sleep for the night

 **/Nighttime, Above the Pokemon Center/**

Outside above the Pokemon Center, we see a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth's head with three figures in the basket

"Are we ready, we all know the plan" said a figure in a woman's voice

"Yes, break into the pokemon center and steal the pokemon inside" said a figure with a male's voice as the person took out a pokeball

 **/Pokemon Center Lobby/**

Nurse Joy was about ready to turn off the Pokemon Center's equipment for the night when a explosion happened and smoke filled the area

"Cough, cough what's going on!" Nurse Joy yelled as she soon heard laughing from the hole the explosion made and saw the silhouette of five figures

 **(The same Team Rocket motto from the episode 'Pokemon Emergency!')**

As the smoke cleared Nurse Joy saw two people and three pokemon with the people being a adult Male and Female standing next to a purple snake, a floating purple sphere with craters all over it and a cream colored cat

"Now hand over all the Pokemon here or things will get ugly" Said the woman, now known as Jessie, that looks to be 20 years old, she stand at 5ft6inches in height with long crimson color hair and blue eyes. She wear a black tank top over a white cut top with a red 'R' on the center, staining against her E-cup breasts and shows her tightly toned stomach, Dark Gray gloves that reach her biceps, a White skirt and Dark Gray thigh high boots hold in a red rose in her hand with her Ekans standing next to her

"Never you terrible excuse for trainers!" Nurse Joy said as the man next to the Crimson hair woman chuckled

"Then look like we're doing things the hard way than" said the man, now known as James, who also looks to be 20 years old, standing at 5ft8inches in height with Lavender color hair that reached the back of his neck and Green eyes. He's wearing a Black shirt under a White shirt with a big red 'R' in the middle, Dark Gray gloves that reach his elbows, White pants with a purple belt with a silver buckle around his waist and Dark Gray boots that reach the bottom of his knees while holding a blue rose in his hand with his Koffing floating by him

"Nya, so let quit yapping and start attacking" said Meowth as he, Ekans and Koffing got ready to attack until a **Hidden Power** attack stop them in their tracks

"Now three against one hardly seems fair" said Ash as he, Serena, Green and Daisy came into the lobby after hearing the explosion earlier "So than let make this even, ready girls!" Ash exclaimed as the girls got into their fighting stances, ready to give these thief's a trashing

"As if a newbie like you can beat us, Ekans use **Bite** on that Wartortle" Jessie commanded "And Koffing **Tackle** that Eevee" James said as the two Poison types charge towards their targets with Ekans opening his jaw, ready to bite down on Green while Koffing went charging at Daisy

"Green use **Withdraw** and Daisy jump and use **Tail Whip** " Ash called out as Green tucked in her head, arms and legs as her shell glowed a light blue color, increasing her just as Ekans used **Bite** right on the top of her shell while the Eevee girl jumped up to avoid the 'Poison Gas Pokemon' **Tackle** before whipping him with her Light Brown bushy tail, pushing Koffing back and lowering his defenses

"Ekans use **Poison Sting** on that turtle" Jessie ordered as the purple snake open his jaw and fired a bunch of light purple needles at Green as she stand back up "Green blast it away with **Water Gun** " Ash said as the anthro Wartortle shot a blast of water, wiping away the **Poison Sting** , towards Ekans while the 'Snake Pokemon' evaded the **Water Gun** "Now Ekans, use **Wrap** " Jessie said as Ekans than tightly wrapped his long body around Green and squeezing the Pokegirl's boobs together, making them look a bit bigger

"Koffing use **Smokescreen** now" James called out as Koffing took a deep breath "Daisy use **Quick Attack** " Ash said as the Eevee girl got on all fours and made a mad dash as a white trail appear behind her as she slammed her shoulder into Koffing's face before he then release a cloud of black smoke from his mouth and craters, then hide in it

"Ekans use **Bite** again"

"Daisy, counter with your own **Bite** " Ash said as Ekans was about bite Green's shoulder, she quickly bit down on Ekans side that was close to her mouth, making the poison type hissed in pain and unwrapping himself around Green's body, and started spinning around and let go of Ekans, launching the 'Snake Pokemon' towards Team Rocket and struggling to get back up

"Koffing **Tackle** and then go back into the smoke" James said as Koffing came out of the Smokescreen and hit Daisy with Tackle before going back into the smoke cloud

"Serena help Daisy out by using **Hidden Power** " Ash called as Serena launched the attack towards the smoke cloud and knocking Koffing out of it "Now Daisy, hit Koffing with a **Quick Attack** " doing as she was told, the Eevee anthro use the same move from earlier and hit Koffing dead center in the marking on his chest, sending the poison type back towards his trainer

"Koffing, think you can keep going" James asked Koffing as he levitated back up and shaking his body up and down, as in nodding yes "Okay, use **Smog** " James said as Koffing released the toxic cloud towards the two fox girls

"Everyone, use **Tail Whip** to fan the **Smog** back" Serena, Daisy and Green than started moving their tails in a circular motion, fanning the **Smog** back at Team Rocket making them cough "Now Serena use **Ember** towards the **Smog** cloud" Serena fired her **Ember** attack towards the smog cloud and igniting it, causing a explosion that sent Team Rocket out of the hole they came in covered in scorch marks

"Beaten by a beginner, how low for us" James said as Team Rocket was soaring in the air

"Oh quit your whining James, think about how we didn't get to steal any pokemon" Jessie said with a annoyed look while glaring at her Lavender color hair teammate

"But nyow we know that kid have some rare pokemon we could try to give to tha Boss" said Meowth, even though he didn't even fight them

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" the three of them said together as they disappear in a star like 'Ting' sound

 **/Viridian Pokemon Center, 9:00 in the morning/**

"Sorry about the destruction to the center Nurse Joy" Ash apologized with Serena standing next to him while looking at Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in what was left of the center's lobby

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad all the pokemon are safe" Nurse Joy said, thanking the young man before her "Beside I was looking for a chance to remodel the place" Joy said as she and Officer Jenny shared a round of laughter

"Now be careful on your journey and I'll give my sisters and cousins a call to be on the lookout for those three" Jenny said as she and Joy wished him luck on his journey as Ash and Serena headed towards Viridian Forest

"Think he'll be okay while in the forest?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked over to Officer Jenny

"I hope so, a lot of Bug types inhabit that forest" Jenny said as she turned towards Joy with a smile on her face "Plus he got a Fire type with him so he'll be fine"

 **/Viridian Forest/**

Ash and Serena walked down Route 2 and entered Viridian Forest

"Feeling better about what happened yesterday?" Ash asked as he look at Serena as the Fennekin girl give him a smile "Yes, I'm feeling much better master" Serena said as she took a hold of Ash's hand

"Well glad to hear that" Ash said with a smile "Now we can focus on training and improving our..." he didn't get to finish as they both heard a scream

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, Someone help!" it sounded like a girl's scream

"Come on, let see what going on!" Ash said as he and Serena ran towards where the scream came from

As the journey continues

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well that was the second chapter and we see Gary and Team Rocket made their first appearance as well as Ash's first day as a trainer.**

 **See you all next time and if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask.**


	3. Viridian Samurai & Pewter Gym Leader

**Alright people, here is the 3rd chapter of 'Azure Conquest' where Ash and Serena travel through Viridian Forest, battle for the Boulder Badge and catch a new Pokegirl**

 **So without farther ado, here is the 3rd chapter.**

 **Bite - Pokemon move**  
 **"[Metapod]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _'Master Ash' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 3: Viridian Samurai & Pewter Gym Leader**

 **/Viridian Forest, Cabin in the woods/**

Inside a log cabin, we see a figure polishing his Katana sword while deep in thought

 _'So a fourth trainer from Pallet Town is passing through'_ the figure thought while looking at his blade _'Hope this one provide a great battle like the others, for I shall not lose a fourth time'_ and with that the figure put on his helmet and walked out of his cabin

"Prepare yourself trainer of Pallet, for it's time to face the Samurai!" the person exclaimed, in a males voice, as he ran into the forest to challenge the Pallet Town native

 **/With Ash and Serena/**

Ash and Serena were heading towards the area the scream came from

"What do you think is happening Serena" Ash asked the anthro Fennekin as they both were running towards the source of the scream

"I don't know Ash, but I hear buzzing ahead" Serena said as both Trainer and Pokegirl came to where the scream came from to see a 12 year old girl about to be surrounded by a swarm of Beedrills

"Whoa, Beedrills" Ash said as he pulled out his Poke'dex and pointed the device at the Beedrill

 **"[Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon**  
 **Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off.]"** the Poke'dex said

Confused about why the Dex didn't give any additional information like it did when he scanned Serena, Green and Daisy.

 _'Maybe it only does that with pokemon only my name'_ Ash thought as his put the Poke'dex back in his pocket while taking out Daisy's azure ball and sending the Eevee girl out "Okay girls, time to start our training by battling that Beedrill swarm" Ash said while Serena and Daisy got into fighting stances.  
"Daisy you use **Quick Attack** and Serena, you use **Ember** " Ash said as Daisy got on all fours and dashed towards the swarm with a white trail behind her while Serena fired her **Ember** attack at the swarm

"Bee Bee Drill" one of the Beedrill buzzed as it and some others were hit by the **Ember** while a few went down, the remaining others were hit by Daisy's **Quick Attack** knocking them down to the ground with swirls replacing their eyes

"BEEDRILL BEE!" a Beedrill buzzed loudly as it and a few swarm members fired a **Poison Sting** while a couple flew in close to the two fox girls to start jabbing with **Fury Attack**

"Daisy, try to dodge the **Fury Attack** and use **Tail Whip** followed by **Tackle** " Ash said as Daisy did her best to avoid the Beedrills using **Fury Attack** and pushing them back with **Tail Whip** and lowering their defenses and hitting them with **Tackle** , but only manage to knockout a few of them before she started panting, clearly tired while Serena was doing her best to avoid being hit by the **Poison Sting**

"Serena, help Daisy out by using **Ember** " Ash said as Serena leaped away from the **Poison Sting** and blasted the remaining Beedrills surrounding the anthro Eevee with **Ember** , knocking them out as she and Ash ran over to the panting Eevee

"Daisy, are you alright" Serena asked as she kneel down to her fellow sister mate, seeing that she is covered with bruises from all those **Fury Attacks** that she was unable to avoid

"I.. I'm find Ser.. Serena" Daisy panted, clearly low on energy "Daisy, do you think you can do one last attack" Ash asked as he use a Potion on Daisy's wounds, with the Eevee girl nodding "Okay, then cover our escape by using **Sand Attack** " Ash said as Daisy managed to stand back up and started sweeping her tail on the ground, causing the dirt to be kicked up and forming a large dust cloud to cover the area as the swarm member that were still conscious to fly up and waited for the dust cloud to clear and once it did, Ash, Serena, Daisy and the girl were no longer in the area

 **/With Ash, his Pokegirls and the Unknown girl/**

After running away from the Beedrill swarm and getting a safe distance away, we see Ash, Serena, Daisy and the Unknown girl resting next to a couple of trees so they can catch their breath after running a long distance

"Ar.. are you o.. okay kid?" Ash asked as he got a better look at the girl

The girl stands at 5ft1inch in height with Orange hair tied in a sideway ponytail, Viridian colored eyes and a peach skin tone. She's wearing a light yellow tank top, Blue short shorts with the leg cuffs being a light blue color held with red suspenders and red and white sneakers

"Kid! I'm 15 you jerk!" the girl yelled, annoyed at being called a kid "Well sorry, you just look to be 12 years of age" Ash said as he and his girls caught their breath and look at the girl "Anyway, my name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and these are Serena and Daisy, my Pokemon." Ash said as he introduced himself and the two foxes

"Well, I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and I am 15, I just happen to be a late bloomer." Misty said while whispering the last part to herself as she look at the Fennekin and Eevee girl, more importantly their chests _'When is that growth spurt gonna happen!'_ Misty thought, jealousy all over her face

"Well come on, lets get moving" Misty said as she started walking "The sooner I'm out of this forest, the better and you can buy me a new bike." she said while Ash gave her a confused look after he returned Daisy back into her capsule so she can rest

"What do you mean 'so you can buy me a new bike'?" Ash said while Misty gave him a sharp glare  
"Because you destroyed my last one!" she yelled as she remembered what happened

 **/Flashback, Last night outside the Viridian City Pokemon Center/**

Misty has just rode up to the Pokemon Center late since she was fishing and lost track of time

"Please don't be closed" Misty said to herself, hoping the center was still open so she could rent a room for the night, but when she got to the building there was a giant hole in the wall

'What happened here?' Misty thought as she heard voices coming from inside, so she got off her bike and went to the front doors of the Pokemon Center so she could get a better view of what's going on with a Pokeball in her hand, ready to help out

As Misty got to the doors, she was both surprised and shock, surprised because she saw three girl, looking to be wearing costumes, and shock that the girls are actually using Pokemon attacks like **Water Gun** , **Quick Attack** and **Hidden Power**

"Now Serena use **Ember** towards the **Smog** cloud" she heard the trainer said as the Fennekin girl use the most basic Fire type attack at the thiefs and caused the smog cloud to explode and sending them into the sky

"Wow" Misty said amazed until a look of realization appeared on her "Oh no, my bike!" Misty cried alarmed as she ran back to the hole, where she put her bike at, and saw that her bike been burned to a crisp "Noooooooooooo" Misty cried out, upset that her bike was destroyed

 **/Flashback end/**

"Hey, how was I suppose to know that you were there" Ash said as Misty yelled "Well you should of you idiot!" "Hey it wasn't our fault that your bike got toasted, couldn't you had just use the bike rack that was in front of the Center" Serena yelled, annoyed that this tomboy accuse her master for destroying her bike when they were stopping Team Rocket from robbing the place.

"Whatever, let just get out of the place" Misty said before turning around and started walking, until a yell was heard as someone wearing samurai armor jumped out of the bushes and pointed his sword at Misty, scaring the late bloomer

"Which one of you is from Pallet Town" the person asked as Ash stepped up to get a better look at the samurai person

Samurai is a 16 year old male standing at 5ft7inches in height, has dark brown eyes and wearing a Black and Gold Kabuto helmet, red and black armor over a white tank top, a dark blue armor around his waist over a pair of dark green shorts and red sandals as he put his Katana back in it holster

"I'm from Pallet Town" Ash said "Then I, Samurai, challenge you to a battle" Samurai exclaimed as he pulls out a Pokeball "Metapod, prepare yourself" and with that, Samurai threw the Pokeball and out can a green cacoon shaped like a boomerang as Ash pulls out his Poke'dex and scanned the Bug type while Misty has a terrified look on her face

 **"[Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon**  
 **A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.]"**  
The Poke'dex said as Ash put it away "Okay Serena, let make this quick" Ash said as Serena nodded and got ready "Alright, use **Ember** " Serena blasted the immobile cocoon with the attack and was quickly knocked out with swirly eyes

"Metapod return" Samurai recalled the green cocoon and took out another pokeball "Time to battle with honor, Pinsir prepare yourself" Samurai called out as he released the terrifying looking Bug type from his capsule, which scared the Orange hair girl as she screamed and hid behind a tree while Ash, Serena, Samurai and Pinsir sweat dropped

"Um Misty, are afraid of Bug types?" Ash asked as Misty yelled "Of course I am! I hate them as much as carrots and peppers!" and went back behind the tree

"Um, okay than" Ash said as he scan Samurai's Pinsir as the Poke'dex provided the information on the rare Bug type

 **"[Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon**  
 **It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.]"** the dex said as Ash decided to let Daisy handle this

"Serena, why don't you take a break" Ash said the Fennekin girl "Thank you Master" Serena said so only Ash could hear and walked back to his side as he pull out Daisy's capsule "Daisy, I choose you" Ash called as the Azure Ball popped open as the Eevee girl came out, looking a bit better after fighting off a few of those Beedrills, as Samurai started laughing

"Ha! Only a inexpedient trainer would sent out a pooped out Pokemon!" Samurai laughed at Ash's decision "Okay, Pinsir use **ViceGrip** " Pinsir ran towards Daisy with his pincers open, ready to put the squeeze on the Eevee girl

"Daisy use **Sand Attack** " Daisy then started to kick up the dirt and pushed the dirt at the charging Pinsir

"Pinsir close your eyes and use **Harden** " Samurai said as Pinsir stopped charging and closed his eyes as the dust cloud came and a white aura surrounded him as his skin harden up and raised his defense

"Okay Daisy, use **Tackle** " Ash said as the anthro Eevee dashed towards the 'Stag Beetle' "Pinsir use **Harden** again" Samurai called as Pinsir use the same move as before, increasing his defense again, and when Daisy **Tackle** made contact, a loud 'thunk' was heard with the Light Brown Eevee rubbing her head "Now Pinsir, use **Seismic Toss** to finish this match" Samurai said as Pinsir grabbed Daisy by her arm and jumped into the air and spinning a few times before tossing Daisy to the ground hard which caused a large dust cloud to envelop the Eevee, and when the dust settled, it shows Daisy laying on her back with swirls replacing her eyes which means she's unable to battle

"Daisy return" Ash said as he recalls Daisy back to her Azure Ball "You did great out there, take a nice long rest." he said before looking at Serena "Ready to get back in there" Ash asked as Serena nod and went back onto the field "Alright Serena, start with **Ember** " he called as the Honey Blonde Fennekin fired her **Ember** towards Pinsir

"Pinsir dodge and use **Rock Throw** " Samurai said as Pinsir evaded the stream of hot orange bullets, grabbed a rock and threw at Serena "Quick, get out of the way" Serena quickly move out of the way of the incoming rock only to be caught in Pinsir's pincers "Now use **ViceGrip** " Pinsir then started to squeeze Serena, making her howl in pain at feeling the small horns digging into her skin

"Serena, get out of there by using **Tail Whip** " Ash called as Serena started wagging her tail in Pinsir's face, causing him to sneeze and let go of her "Now use **Ember** " and doing that, she hit Pinsir with a face full of **Ember** and pushing him back a little

"Pinsir **Rock Throw** " Pinsir then picked up some rocks, one in each hand, and started throwing them at Serena and when she avoided one, she got hit with the other as the Rock type move was super effective as Serena struggled to get back up "Now Pinsir, finish this match with **ViceGrip** " Samurai said as Pinsir ran towards the downed Fennekin girl, ready to finish the battle

"SERENA!" Ash yelled out as Serena eyes snapped open as fire surrounded her body and when Pinsir was close enough, jumped up out of the way as Pinsir's pincers dug into the ground and getting himself stuck before Serena slammed into his side and getting unstuck as Serena stood there panting

"Whoa, Serena I think you just learn **Flame Charge** " Ash said as he took out his Poke'dex and saw that **Flame Charge** not only does damage to the opponent, but also raises the users speed while Samurai look over to his Pinsir

"Think you can continue old friend" Samurai asked as Pinsir nodded "Okay, use **Rock Throw** " Pinsir then grab some rocks and started throwing them at Serena "Serena use **Flame Charge** to avoid all those rocks" Ash exclaimed as Serena body was surrounded by fire and started running while avoiding the **Rock Throw** and increasing her speed and slamming her shoulder into Pinsir's side and sending him sliding across the ground with swirls replacing his eyes

"Pinsir, you did well, take a nice long rest" Samurai said as he return Pinsir to his pokeball and walked over to Ash, Serena and Misty as she came from behind the tree she was hiding at "I guess this make my fourth lost" he said as he bow towards Ash and Serena, while Ash was giving her a potion to help her heal, and thank them for the battle

"Okay, now can we please get out of this forest!" Misty cried, wanting to get out of this habitat for Bug types

"Of course, just follow me" Samurai said as he led them to the exit of Viridian Forest

 **/Pewter City, 3:00 p.m./**

After thanking Samurai for helping them get out of Viridian Forest, Ash, Serena and Misty went on their way to Pewter City, where Ash can win his first gym badge, and healing their Pokemon and have lunch at the Center's cafeteria as well as renting some rooms, one for Ash and his Pokegirls and the other for Misty.

So right now Ash decided to take a look around Pewter City while Misty takes a nap at the Pokemon Center

"Sure feels nice to take the time and enjoy the sights, right Master Ash?" Serena asked as she, Ash, Daisy and Green are taking a walk around the city and also coming up with a strategy for the Pewter Gym

"Yes, it sure does" Ash said as he look over to his Amazon Wartortle and asked "Are you ready for the gym battle Green?" as Green nodded "Yes, I am master"

Things were going well until someone collided into Ash and knocking him into some bushes "Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was running" Ash heard a young woman's voice and opened his eyes to see who ran into him

The woman seems to be 5ft4inches in height with long Purple hair tied in pigtails, Dark Blue eyes under a pair of round glasses. Her clothes are a orange dress shirt with long Mustard yellow sleeves, Blue skirt that reach the top of her knees, white socks and brown slippers

"Its okay, anyway nice to meet you, I'm Ash from Pallet Town" Ash introduced himself as he and the young woman got up "Nice to meet you too, I'm Brittany" the woman, now known as Brittany, introduced herself

"Master, are you okay?" Ash and Brittany turned to see Ash's Pokegirl coming over to see if their trainer was alright while Brittany was surprised to see an anthropomorphic Wartortle and Eevee, along with one she never seen before, and that all three of them are female making Brittany blush at seeing their curves and assets

"Don't worry girls, I'm fine" Ash said as the girls stopped looking him over "And this is Brittany" the Pokegirl then turn to the woman, who looks to be around Daisy and Green's age of 17, that Ash introduced them to

'Brittany, where have I heard that name before' Daisy thought to herself while Green and Serena introduced themselves to the purple hair woman before realization stuck her as she now remembered where she heard that name from "Your the Brittany, young singer and actress from Johto as well as the host of a talk show" Daisy said getting surprised looks from everybody as Ash and her two sister mates looked over to Brittany, whose hair is shadowing her eyes

"While don't we all head back to my room at the Pokemon Center so we can talk about it" Ash suggested as all five of them headed towards the Pokemon Center

 **/Pokemon Center, Ash's room/**

The 2 humans and 3 Pokegirls soon made it to Ash's rented room at the Center as they all took a seat with Brittany sitting next to Ash on the couch while Serena, Green and Daisy sat on the bed.

"You see, as your Eevee said before, I have been a well known singer and actress with my own talk show" Brittany said as Ash nodded, allowing Brittany to continue "But, it been really stressful lately" she finished saying

"So that why you came to Kanto, hoping to get a break" Ash said as Brittany nodded yes "But why come to Pewter City?" he asked as Brittany looked at he with a downed expression

"I'm was put on tour by my Manager and Neon City is my next stop" Brittany said as she looked down at her knees "But my two Igglybuffs, Gigglybiff and Gigglybuff, got injured during rehearsal so I asked my best friend to look after them" Brittany said with a small smile, happy that her Igglybuff twins can get a break from stardom, before her smile vanished "But my Manager refused to let me go back to Johto so I can be with them, because I have a contract" Brittany said depressed because of her bastard manager, she can't go home to take care of Biff and Buff

"Well, there might be one way" Ash paused as the Purple hair singer/actress look at him "But you might not like it" "Than what is it?" Brittany asked, hoping whatever idea Ash have will help her get out of her contract as Ash formed a Azure Ball in his hand while the girls look at the scene with smiles, seeing that they're about to have another sister mate

"I could catch you, and you'll become a Pokegirl like Serena, Green and Daisy" Ash said as Brittany looked over to the three girls on the bed and thought about it 'This could be the ticket I need, but what Pokemon will I turn into?' Brittany thought it over and came to a decision "Yes" she said as she took off her hairclips, letting hair flow down, and glasses "Turn me into a Pokemon" and with that said, Ash tapped her head with the Azure Ball as the red light absorbed Brittany as the clothes she was wearing fell on the couch and the capsule shook one time before the 'ding' was heard showing the capture was a success.

"Okay Brittany, come on out" Ash said as Brittany came out and started looking herself over

Brittany entire body from head to toe is cover with Purple fur, a lighter shade than her hair, without her hairclips her hair now reach her bubble butt.  
Her height is still the same when she was human with her ears now being pointing and without her clothes, Ash can now make out her figure with her breasts being C-cups, her waist being nicely slim, wide hips that complete her hourglass figure and nice long, toned legs

"Wow, I look beautiful" Brittany said as she glide her hands from her hips to her breasts, fondling them and pinching her Dark Purple nipples, while Ash used his Poke'dex to scan the new Pokegirl as a picture of a normal Pink Jigglypuff appear on the screen

 **"[Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon**  
 **It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody.**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Ability: Cute Charm**  
 **Known moves: Charm, Sweet Kiss, Pound & Sing**  
 **Held item: None]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash looked back to the girls to see Brittany and Serena making out with each other with Green behind the Jigglypuff girl, fondling her C-cups, with her E-cups pressing against the back of Brittany's head while the Fennekin girl was gripping her bubble butt

"Oh wow" Ash said feeling aroused as he felt someone sucking his dick and looked down to see Daisy giving him a blowjob with a bit of lust in her eyes before taking his 11inch rod out of her mouth "I think Brittany should have a 'proper introduction', don't you think so Master" Daisy said before wrapping her E-cups around Ash's dick and went back to sucking, causing Ash to groan in pleasure

 _'I guess the gym can wait until tomorrow'_ Ash thought, enjoying the feel of Daisy's furry breasts around his member

 **/The Next Day, 9:15 a.m./**

Ash woke up to see that all his Pokegirls are around him on the bed with Daisy and Brittany on his right side, Green on his left and Serena sleeping on top of his muscular chest with his member still inside the Fennekin girl as he slowly pulled out of her, causing Serena to moan as some of her and Ash's fluids dripped out of her pussy, and gently got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower

After taking a shower and putting his clothes back on, Ash came out of the bathroom to see Daisy finishing brushing Brittany's hair, adding a big curl in the front making her look more like a Jigglypuff, as Serena and Green made breakfast for the five of them

"Ready to go to the Pewter Gym after breakfast everyone" Ash said as all four girls nod with Brittany standing back up "Yes master, and I called my manager to say I quit before sending my old clothes to my friend back at Johto with a note" the Purple Jigglypuff said with Ash nodding in understanding

 **/Pewter City Gym/**

After eating breakfast and returning Green, Daisy and Brittany back into their capsules, Ash and Serena left to go to the Gym and were surprised to see Misty there, looking pretty tire

"Morning Misty" Ash greeted as the orange hair girl gave him a glare "I didn't get much sleep last night because of all that noise coming from your room" Misty said annoyed, having been in the room next to Ash's, hearing all the sounds coming from the Pallet trainer and his harem love making, one of the effects of the Azure stone is that Ash has an unlimited amount of stamina, and walked into the building

Inside the gym is a battle field with pillars of rock spread across the arena as the three of them heard a voice on the other end

"Welcome challenger to the Pewter Gym. My name is Brock the gym leader" said a man that looks to be 19 years old standing at 6ft5inches in height with spiky Brown hair, squinted eyes and a dark tanned skin tone. Brock is wearing a orange V-neck hoodie over a Black shirt, Military green cargo pants with a black belt around his waist and light tan sneakers as he have his arms crossed **(His design from HeartGold and SoulSilver game)**

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a gym battle" Ash said as he and Serena walk towards the field while Misty went to the bench on the sideline and took a seat as the Gym's referee stood on the platform with a Red flag in his right hand and a Green flag in his left

"The battle between Gym Leader Brock and Ash of Pallet will now begin. This with be a 2-on-2 match with only the challenger being allowed to substitute Pokemon. The battle will end when both of either side Pokemon are unable to continue" the ref said as he brought both flags over his head "Are both sides ready?" the ref asked as Brock and Ash nod "Then let the battle begin!" he shouted as he brought both flags down

"Geodude, let rock!" Brock yelled as he threw a pokeball as Geodude came out of his capsule "Geodude Geo" the Rock/Ground type shouted his name as he landed on the field

"Okay, Brittany I choose you" Ash said as he released the anthro Normal/Fairy type while Brock's eyes turned into hearts as he took a long look at Brittany's naked form while Misty has a jealous look on her face

"Oh how I never seen such beauty before is beyond me!" Brock exclaimed going gaga over the Jigglypuff girl "Geodude lets start things off with **Tackle** " Brock said as Geodude dug his hands into the ground and catapulted himself towards Brittany

"Brittany use **Charm** " Ash said as Brittany eyes became doll like as pink hearts appear around her as Geodude stopped his attack as he, and Brock, were affected by her cuteness while Geodude's attack harshly fell "Now use **Pound** " Ash said as Brittany ran towards Geodude with her arm back and pounded the Rock/Ground type on his head, which didn't do much damage

"Ash, Normal type moves aren't effective against Rock types, so return your Jigglypuff and use a different Pokemon" Misty said with Brock nodding in agreement

"The 10 year old is right" "I'm 15 you bastard!" Misty yelled out in rage, while doing the animated big head, tiny body, with a angry expression on her face that is red with the anime vein bulge as Brock went back to talking "Normal attacks won't do must damage because Rock types have strong defenses, now Geodude use **Rollout** " Brock said as he told Geodude to use his next attack as the 'Rock Pokemon' pushed himself up, curled his body and started rolling at high speed

"Brittany jump to dodge and use **Sweet Kiss** " Ash said as Brittany jumped to avoid Geodude's **Rollout** , with the small Pokemon to colliding into the rock pillar that is behind Brittany, and blew Geodude a kiss with a few pink hearts following and hit him in the face as the Rock/Ground type to become confuse

"Oh why can't she blow a kiss my way" Brock whined with waterfall tears, feeling jealous of Geodude getting a air kiss from the beautiful anthro, while Brittany, Ash, Serena and Misty sweat dropped while the ref looked unaffected, having being use to Brock's behavior

"Ookaay" Ash said, unsure of what to make of this before getting back into the battle "Brittany use **Pound** " he said as the purple Jigglypuff did a roundhouse kick on Geodude's face as the 'Rock Pokemon was pushed back a little

"Geodude use **Tackle** " Geodude then charge at Brittany, only to collide into another pillar as this went on for a while with Brittany using repeated **Pound** attacks and Geodude hurting himself by tackling into the ground or pillars until his confusion to wear off but looking tired.

"Okay Brittany, let use another **Pound** " Ash said as Brittany ran to Geodude, ready to use **Pound** once again "Geodude, use **Mega Punch**!" Brock exclaimed as Geodude pulled his right arm back as his fist was covered in a white aura and punched Brittany in the chest when she was close enough as she was launched back to Ash's side of the field as a faded pink aura surrounded Geodude "Now use **Rollout** " Brock said, but Geodude didn't move "Geo Dude!" the 'Rock Pokemon exclaimed as he turned his head to show that his eyes were replaced with big pink hearts and a opened smile on his face/body while Brittany got back on her feet to see what happen to Geodude before a smirk appeared on her face

"Look like Geodude got effected by my 'Cute Charm' ability" she said as she walk towards Geodude and squatted on her knees "Hey little guy, would you please do me a favor?" Brittany asked with a cute expression on her face as she did the 'puppy dog eyes' "Geo Geo?" Geodude asked what the favor was "Knock yourself out" she said sweetly as Geodude let out a loud 'Dude!' as he then launch himself into the pillars like a pinball game and when he collide into the next pillar, he fell down with the same open mouth smile but his pink heart eyes were replaced with swirls

"Geodude is unable to battle, so Jigglypuff is the winner" the ref said as he pointed the flag in his left hand towards Ash's side of the field "Gym Leader, please send out your final Pokemon" he said as Brittany walked over to the unconscious Geodude and kissed his forehead and thanked him for letting her win this battle

"If only the women would kiss my like that" Brock cried feeling jealous that Geodude got a kiss from the beautiful Pokegirl as he returned Geodude to his Pokeball as he took out another off his belt

"Onix, let's rock" Brock exclaimed as his toss the capsule and out popped the giant 'Rock Snake' Pokemon with a roar of his name

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall, Brittany use **Sing** " Ash said as Brittany bagan singing as colorful musical note appear around her

"Onix, counter using **Screech** " Brock said as Onix released a blasting screech towards Brittany, destroying the musical notes of **Sing** , and making her cover her ears from the loud attack that harshly lowered her defense "Now use **Tackle** " Brock said as Onix rammed his large head into Brittany, knocking her into the air and landing on Ash's side of the field with swirls replacing her eyes

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle so Onix is the winner" the ref said as her pointed the flag in his right hand towards Brock's side of the field "Challenger, please send out your final Pokemon" he said as Ash returned Brittany back into her Azure Ball

"Brittany you did amazing out there, take a nice long rest" Ash said as he pulled out another Azure Ball "Green, I choose you" Ash said as he threw the capsule and released the anthro Wartortle while Brock has a nosebleed from seeing her amazoness body structure as Misty's face was steaming red of jealousy by seeing the Water type's curves and muscular frame

"Wow, now that what I call true warrior beauty!" Brock exclaimed with his eyes being massive hearts as steam came blasting out of his nose while Green gave him a sharp glare because she saw and heard what this sad pervert did and say during Brittany's battle and can't wait to demolish this match

 _'Only Master Ash is allowed to see and feel our bodies pervert!'_ Green thought angrily as she heard her trainer to use **Water Gun** as Green than fired the attack at Onix's head

"Onix use **Screech** against that **Water Gun** " Brock said as Onix used **Screech** again as the powerful sound attack destroyed the **Water Gun**

"Green, use **Withdraw** quick" Ash said as the Wartortle girl tucked in her head, arms and legs as a light blue aura covered her shell raising her defense while blocking out **Screech**

"Onix, **Tackle** " Brock said as Onix reared his head back and launched towards the turtle girl

"Green jump than use **Bite** " Ash called out as Green untucked herself and jumped as Onix rammed his head in the ground and bit unto Onix's head crest as the giant Rock/Ground type tried to shake her off

"Onix use **Dig** " Brock said as Onix rammed his into the ground, with Green getting thrown off, and burrowed under the field with Ash looking around the area trying to figure out where Onix will come out

"Green use **Withdraw** again" Ash said as Green used the defense raising move again, and just in time as Onix popped out from under the ground beneath her as she was sent flying into the air and came out of her 'shell'.

"Now use **Bind** Onix" Brock called as Onix wrapped a part of his long body around Green and squeezed the anthro Wartortle "Now use Screech" Onix then opened his jaw wide and took a deep breath, preparing to use Screech at close range while Green was struggling to get out of Onix's **Bind**

"Green use **Water Gun** " Ash said as the Wartortle girl sent a blast of water into Onix's mouth causing him to cough, canceling his **Screech** and unbinding Green as she landed on the field "Now use **Water Gun** again" Ash said as Green used the same move again, blasting Onix in the side of his head

"Oooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn" Onix roared as he fell to the ground with a loud thud "Onix!" Brock called out as the ref saw that Onix's eyes were replaced with swirls

"Onix is unable to battle so Wartortle is the winner. So victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town." the ref called as he pointed both flags towards Ash as he gave Green a hug, squishing her breasts into Ash's chest, while Brock cried waterfall tears feeling jealous of Ash "Why do some guys have all the luck" Brock cried as he returned Onix to his pokeball and went over to Ash, after wiping the tears off his face

"As proof of your victory against the Pewter Gym, I present to you the Boulder Badge" Brock said as he handed Ash a grey badge shaped like a octagon with a smaller octagon in the middle surrounded by eight trapezoids "Unfortunately, I ran out of TM discs so please except this TM holder" Brock said as he also gave Ash a cylinder shape container **(Looks like the one from FireRed and LeafGreen games)** as Ash put the machine in his backpack and thanked Brock for the gym battle as he, Green, Serena and Misty went back to the Pokemon Center

As the Journey Continues

 **/ / / / /**

 **Well it took me a few days to make this chapter and hope you all enjoy.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Mt Moon & Hidden Village

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 here with the 4th chapter of 'Azure Conquest' where Team Rocket will make a second appearance, help one of Professor Oak's assistants, get a special gift and catch a new Pokegirl.**

 **Remember, I, LiquidPhazon and Red Reaper of Murder DON'T own Pokemon in any shape or form**

 **Now onto the story**

 **Tackle - Pokemon move**  
 **"[Paras]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _'Magikarp Salesman' - Thought_

 **/ / / /**  
 **Chapter 4: Mt. Moon & Hidden Village**

 **/Route 3, 5:30 p.m./**

"Okay Daisy finish this with **Tackle** " Ash said while the anthro Eevee tackled a wild Mankey, sending the 'Pig Monkey Pokemon' back near the patch of grass it popped out of with swirls replacing the Fighting type's eyes

"Can we get moving now, I would like to get to the Pokemon Center before nightfall." Misty said as Ash return Daisy to her capsule with Serena standing next to him as they both look at the tomboy "This is a great way to train all the girls for our Cerulean City Gym Battle." Ash told her as he look at the sun, seeing that the sky is beginning to turn orange "But resting isn't a bad idea." Ash said as he, Serena and Misty headed to the Pokemon Center at the base of Mt. Moon

 **/Mt. Moon Pokemon Center 7:57 p.m./**

After arriving to the Pokemon Center and renting rooms for the night, Ash decided to give Prof. Oak a call on the video phone

"Hello, Prof. Oak here" Prof. Oak said as his image appear on the screen, well the back of his head at lease

"Prof. Oak, you got the wrong camera on" Ash said as the aged professor switch to a different camera while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Sorry, so what's can I do for Ash" the Pallet Professor asked as Ash shown him the Boulder Badge he won from Brock this morning "I won my first gym badge earlier this morning and done some training on the way here to Mt. Moon" Ash said proudly with a smile on his face

"Well that great Ash, but Gary has his second badge and is on his way to Vermilion City for his 3rd badge" Prof. Oak said as Ash had his head down, since Gary is way ahead of him "Plus Gary has already have 13 Pokemon while you have 4." Oak then said as a dark cloud appear over Ash's head "Anyway I have one of my assistants go to Mt. Moon to collect a fossil yesterday and I gave him something to give to you when you see him." that got Ash out of his glooming state "Okay Professor, talk to you soon" Ash said as he and the elder Oak hanged up just as the Nurse Joy called his name over the intercom to pick up his Pokemon while a Lavender haired man wearing a trench coat and brown cargo pants bought a pokeball with a pokemon inside and handed the salesman a bag of poke'dollars as the salesman has a huge grin on his face

 **/Entrance of Mt. Moon, 9:45 a.m./**

Ash, Serena and Misty were just outside the entrance at Mt. Moon with Ash and Serena rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, Ash because he wanted to give Brittany and Green their 'reward' for their victory at the Pewter Gym, and Serena because she wanted to join in on the 'love train' with lovely smiles on their faces as they both held each other hands

"Why can't we just take the long way to Cerulean City?" Misty asked, not wanting to go back to her home city for some reason

"Because there isn't another way to Cerulean City, plus Prof. Oak said that one his assistants have something for me." Ash said as he and Serena walked towards the entrance, with the Fennekin girl's ears twitching "Ash, I hear screeching coming this way" Serena said as Ash brought out one of his Azure Balls, preparing for whats coming as the screeching got closer and louder as a horde of Zubats came flying out of the cave and surrounded the three of them

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Misty screamed as she took out a Pokeball while Ash took out his Poke'dex and scanned the horde of blue bats

 **"[Zubat, the Bat Pokemon**  
 **It checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth.]"** the Poke'dex said as Misty threw the pokeball in her hand and out came a star shaped pokemon with a red gem core as Ash pointed the dex towards it

 **"[Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon**  
 **It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashes with a red light.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash put it back in his pocket

"Staryu use **Water Gun** rapid fire" Misty said as Steryu jumped into the air and started firing **Water Guns** while spinning hitting some of the Zubats, but not taking them down as some of them stated hitting Staryu with **Leech Life, Bite** or **Wing Attacks** as Staryu was quickly overwhelmed

"Brittany come out and use **Sing** " Ash called out as the Purple Jigglypuff girl began singing a soothing melody as few by few the Zubats began to fall asleep with Staryu laying down on its back covered in bite marks from the **Leech Life** and **Bite** attacks

"Staryu are you okay?" Misty asked as she hugged her Staryu as the Water type's core beeped a few time "Take a rest Staryu" Misty said as she returned Staryu to its capsule and got back on her feet "What do you think caused all those Zubats to act like that?" she asked as she turned to look at Ash, Serena and Brittany picking up the sleeping Zubats and put them all back inside the caves so they'll be in their home when they wake up

"I don't know, but maybe Prof. Oak assistant knows so let go find him" Ash said as he and his Pokegirls ran into Mt. Moon with Misty running behind them

 **/Deeper into Mt. Moon, a few hours later/**

After wondering around inside the mountain and battling a few trainers, Ash, Serena and Misty came upon a dig site and hid behind the huge crate and saw Jessie and James along with three Rocket grunts wearing Black uniforms with one using a Sandshrew to help them dig while Jessie and James interrogating the tied up assistant that Ash and Serena remembered from Prof. Oak's lab a few years ago

"Armando" both Ash and Serena whispered while Misty looked at them, wondering how they know the assistant's name

Armando is a 23 year old man with short wavy brown hair, gray eyes under a pair of dark blue rectangular glasses. He's wearing a rusted yellow shirt under a white lab coat, blue cargo jeans and black hiking boots and right now he is tied up with rope around his arms and legs as the two Rockets continue to interrogate him

"We'll ask one more time, where are the fossils" Jessie asked angrily, her patient wearing thin as she got into Armando's face

"For the last time, I don't know since you crooks ambushed me before I could start looking for any" Armando said, with a bit of a British accent, as he struggle to get out of his bindings wishing he could reach his Pokeballs

"Jessie he does have a point" James said as he look around the cave "I mean couldn't we wait until after he found the fossils and then ambush him" the Lavender hair man said as he walked to the box holding the stuff the lab assistant had on him "Plus all he had on him are 3 tiny mushrooms, 2 pokeballs, one TM and HM disc, and 2 Moon Stones" James said before Jessie threw a rock at his head

"Shut it James, besides we need those fossils for the boss since we failed that Pokemon Center heist back at Viridian" Jessie said clearly angry about what happened before she looked over to the three grunts digging "Did you three find anything yet" she said before the three shook their heads

"No just rocks and a Geodude Rodger caught" said one of the grunts as his Sandshrew was starting to look tire from digging the past few hours

"We need to help Armando and stop Team Rocket" Ash said as he look over to Misty "Think you can distract them while I help Armando?" he asked as Misty took out a pokeball "Just leave this to me and Starmie" Misty said as she released Staryu's evolve form from its capsule showing a Purple starfish with 10 arms and a crystal gem for its core as Ash use is Poke'dex to scan the Water/Psychic type

 **"[Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon**  
 **Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value its core as a gem.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash and Misty nodded to each other with Ash and Serena heading for the tied up assistant and White rockets as Misty and her Starmie went towards the grunts

 **/With Ash and Serena/**

Ash and Serena quietly made their way to behind the crate where Armando is tied up

"Armando" Ash whisper as Armando turned his head to see Ash and his anthro Fennekin behind the crate behind him and whispered back "Ash, thank Arceus you're here. These crooks been trying to make find fossils for them so their street gang can have prehistoric pokemon to use." Armando said as he looked back over to the crimson haired woman yelling at James and the talking Meowth about not wanting to fail this time _'Plus the old lady won't stop yelling and going on a power trip'_ the assistant thought as Serena cut the ropes around him with **Scratch** just in time as the trio walked back over as Jessie brought her Ekans out of his capsule

"Now I'll ask one last time, where can we find the fossils" Jessie demanded as Ekans hissed

"Maybe you should start saying the magic word if you want something" the Rocket trio recognized that voice for it belong to the same teenage beginner that blasted them out of Viridian City that night

"Where ar you twerp, where ar you" Meowth said as he and his two companions look around for the boy who ruined their heist as Ash and Serena jumped on top of the crate they were hiding behind as Armando got up and ran towards the box holding his stuff

"So we meet again kid" James said as he released his Koffing "But this time things will be different" _' expectantly when I have a new Pokemon. It may have been pricey, but it will more than pay for itself'_ James thought grinning

"Armando, why don't you help Misty battle those grunts while I take care of these idiots" Ash said as the rocket trio turned to see that the lab assistant they captured was now finishing grabbing his stuff before running towards the orange hair girl with her Starmie battling the grunts pokemon

"Dam you twerp, you're going to pay for thyat" Meowth said as he, Koffing and Ekans got into fighting stances

 **/With Misty and Starmie/**

"Rattata use **Quick Attack** ""Zubat use **Super Sonic** ""Sandshrew use **Scratch** " the three Rocket grunts said as their Pokemon charged towards Misty's Starmie

"Starmie counter with **Rapid Spin** " Misty said as Starmie's front started to spin clockwise while its back spin counter clockwise as Rattata **Quick Attack** hit Starmie's core and got fling towards the charging Zubat knocking them both down as Sandshrew jumped on the spinning Starmie before getting thrown back himself

"Starmie, now use **Water Pulse** " Misty said as Starmie's jewel core glowed and fired a sphere of water towards Sandshrew

"Sandshrew use **Defense Curl**!" Sandshrew's owner said as the Ground type curled up into a ball as the Water Pulse blasted into Sandshrew sending the 'Mouse Pokemon' into the air and landing on his back with swirls replacing his eyes as the grunt returned his Sandshrew and send out his new Geodude and the other two grunts pokemon got back up

"Rattata use **Hyper Fang** " "Zubat you use **Super Sonic** " Zubat then released a ultrasonic wave at Starmie as Rattata bit down hard on one of Starmie's arms "Now Geodude use **Tackle** " the third grunt commanded as his Geodude launched himself towards Starmie, look to crack the starfish's core

"Paras use **Bullet Seed** " a voice with a British accent said as green glowing bullets hit Geodude in his side knocking him out from the super effective attack with swirls replacing his eyes as Misty and the three grunts turned to see Armando with his Paras and Clefairy standing next to him as the grunts look surprise

"How did you get out of those ropes?" one of the grunts said as the owner of Geodude returned the Rock/Ground type back to his capsule before taking out his last pokeball "Well it doesn't matter, Grimer let go" the grunt shouted as he threw the pokeball and released the purple 'Sludge Pokemon'

"I'll handle the girl while you two deal with the nerd" the grunt said as the other two nodded as they called their respected pokemon to attack Armando's "Now Grimer use **Poison Gas** on that overgrown starfish" "Grimer!" Grimer shouted as it released a large cloud of gas as Starmie became poisoned with purple electricity surrounded it as purple bubbles appear above it

 **/Armando's Fight/**

"Rattata/Zubat use **Bite** " the two grunts commanded at the same as their Pokemon charge towards Armando's

"Paras use **Stun Spore** , Clefairy use **Metronome** " Armando said as Paras released orange spores from his mushrooms while Clefairy waved her fingers side to side as the charging Zubat and Rattata became paralyzed by the Stun Spore causing them to stop their attacks as Clefairy jump and hit Zubat with a **Body Slam** from her **Metronome**

"Now Paras finish Rattata off by using **Slash** " "Paras Paras" Paras charged towards the paralyzed Normal type with one of his claws glowing and increasing in length as the Bug/Glass type hit Rattata with **Slash** and knocking it out as the grunts recalled their pokemon

"Don't think you won yet nerd" one of the grunts said as he threw another Pokeball that released a Doduo "Now Doduo use **Fury Attack** " Doooooooooaaaaa" Doduo's twin heads squawked as it ran fast and began hitting Clefairy multiple times pushing the Fairy type back

"Clefairy use **Metronome** again" Armando said as Clefairy waved her fingers again "That won't work this time" the grunt said smugly "Doduo use **Aerial Ace**!" the grunt yelled as Doduo got a good running start, only to be hit by the other Grunt's Grimer that was hit with another one of Starmie's **Water Pulse** as Misty came to Armando's side as she returned Starmie back to it's Pokeball

"Clefairrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy" Armando's Clefairy yelled out as she released a powerful **Blizzard** attack freezing the three grunts along with their Pokemon

"Never thought I would be saved by a bug pokemon" Misty said she and Armando took a look at the 'Rocket Ice Cube' "I'll call the Pewter City Officer Jenny to come and pick them up" Armando said as they head over to Ash to see how his fight is going

 **/Ash's Fight against Jessie and James/**

"Serena use **Flame Charge** , Daisy use **Quick Attack** " Ash said as the two fox girls used their attacks with Serena avoiding Koffing's **Sludge** attack and ramming into his face while Daisy jump to avoid Ekans's **Dig** and hit the purple snake with **Quick Attack** sending both Poison types into each other

"Don't you won yet twerp!" Meowth yelled as he charged ready to use **Fury Swipe** "Paras use **Bullet Seed** " a familiar British accent said as Meowth was hit in the face with a fury of green energy seeds making him cry in pain as he rubbed his face as Armando, his pokemon and Misty ran over to Ash's side

"Well time for you three to say hello to my new Pokemon" James said as he took out a pokeball _'New Pokemon?'_ was the thoughts of everyone with Jessie and Meowth wondering where James got it

"Now come on out!" James called out as he threw the Pokeball as it released what was inside as the bright light faded "Karp Karp Karp" only for Ash and his group to sweat drop while James has a anime speechless look on his face as Jessie and Meowth gave him a dead point look seeing the big red fish flopping on the ground as Ash scanned it

 **"[Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon**  
 **Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles.]"** the Poke'dex said as James started screaming "I spent 500 pokedollars for a lousy Magikarp!" he cried as Jessie and Meowth have angry animated big heads "IT COST HOW MUCH!" they both yelled, furious that James wasted that much money on a useless Magikarp

"Um, Clefairy use **Metronome** " Armando said as Clefairy waved her fingers again and fired a **Hyper Beam** that blasted Team Rocket trough a hole in the cave ceiling

"I don't what infuriate me more, that we fail our assignment or that you used a lot of our money to buy that stupid fish" Jessie said, rage clearly in her tone

"Well so much for getting fossils for tha Boss" Meowth said crying "Magikarp Karp" "Now's not the time Magikarp" James said sadly as he returned Magikarp and Koffing back into their capsules

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three of them said as they disappear in the star like 'Ting'

 **/Back inside the Cave/**

"Well that was something. Anyway Ash, Professor Oak wanted me to give you these." Armando said as he handed Ash two White discs "They are TM01 **Mega Punch** and HM05 **Flash** " he said as Ash put them in his TM holder "And as thanks for helping me, please accept this Moon Stone" Armando then gave Ash the grey evolution stone and lead Ash and Misty to the cave exit

 **/Mt. Moon exit, Route 4/**

After getting out of Mt. Moon and saying bye to Armando, Misty decided to go to the Pokemon Center to heal her Staryu and Starmie while Ash wanted to train Brittany and Green for their Cerulean Gym Battle in the forest near the City

 **/With Ash in the Forest/**

"Okay Brittany, finish this with **Pound** " Ash said as the anthro Jigglypuff punched a wild Ekans, knocking the snake out with swirls replacing its eyes

"Okay that makes the total of 2 Rattatas, 3 Bellspouts and one Ekans" Brittany said wiping the sweat off her forehead from the training she been doing "And thank you for wanting to wait until the Pokemon League to evolve me Master" after Ash shown her the Moon Stone, Brittany decided she wants to wait until they make it to the Pokemon League to evolve

"Well it's your decision for when you want to evolve" Serena said as she motion towards the Everstone around her neck "For I want to wait until I'm ready to evolve." the Fennekin girl said before her ears twitched "Ash, I hear something nearby"

"Lead the way Serena" Ash said as he and Brittany followed Serena deeper into the Forest

 **/Hidden Pokemon Village, 45 minutes later/**

Ash, Serena and Brittany made it to a area in the forest with a cabin and a small pond

"What do you girls think this is?" Ash asked his girls "I have no idea master, but it looks like a nursery" Brittany said as she took a few steps closer and fell into a pit trap

"Brittany!" Ash and Serena said concerned before they were suddenly lifted into the air, unable to move

"Now what are you three doing here" a female's voice said as Ash and Serena turned their heads to see a 15 year old girl with a Oddish and Venonat standing next to her with Venonat's compound eyes glowing, keeping them both in its **Confusion**

The girl stands at 5ft6inches in height with Dark Blue hair tied into a ponytail that reach her hips held by a Light Green bow with a Red hair band on top of her head, Dark Blue eyes and a light skin tone. She wears a Pink shirt under Red baggy overalls with the legs reaching the top of her ankles and Red slippers as she has a unhappy look on her face

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here" the girl ask again

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town and the Fennekin next to me is Serena and the Jigglypuff in that hole is Brittany" Ash manage to say since Venonat isn't easing on it's **Confusion**

"Well I'm Melanie and this is the Hidden Village" the girl, now known as Melanie, said as she look at Venonat as the Poison/Bug type brought Ash and Serena down "And I want you poachers out of here"

"We're not poacher miss" Brittany said as she climbed out of the pit trap "And we were training for our next gym battle when we heard something" she said as she dusted herself off

"Well then, how about a battle, I win you leave and never tell anyone about this place, but if you win you can catch one pokemon from this Village" Melanie said as whistled and a Raticate came out of the bushes as Venonat stood next to her as Ash took out his Poke'dex and scan both Pokemon

 **"[Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon**  
 **It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash pointed the device at Venonat

 **"[Venonat, the Insect Pokemon**  
 **Its large eyes act as radars. In a bright places, you can see that they are clusters of many tiny eyes.]"** the dex said as Ash put it back in his pocket

"And let make this a double battle" Melanie said as Raticate and Venonat got ready "Raticate use **Take Down** on Fennekin, Venonat use **Tackle** on Jigglypuff" Melanie said as both Pokemon charged towards their target

"Brittany use **Charm** on Raticate, Serena use **Flame Charge** on Venonat" Ash said as Brittany did a cute pose with the twinkly eyes making Raticate stop in her track as Serena's body was surrounded by flames and charged into Venonat send the Purple hair insect back a few feet

"Raticate use **Tail Whip** , Venonat use **Super Sonic** " Raticate whipped Brittany with her tail as Venonat released a ultrasonic screech making Serena cover her ears "Now use **Take Down** and **Confusion** " Raticate hit Brittany with a strong T **ake Down** as Venonat lift Serena into the air and pushed her into the Anthro Jigglypuff

"Serena, Brittany are you both okay?" Ash asked as the Pokegirls nodded "Okay Serena use **Hidden Power** on Raticate, Brittany use **Double Slap** on Venonat" Ash said as Serena launch the energy orbs at the Normal type Raticate as Brittany's hands glowed white and started slapping Venonat repeatedly

"Raticate use **Scary Face** , Venonat use **Tackle** " Melanie said "Serena use **Flame Charge** , Brittany use **Pound** " Ash said as Serena hit Raticate before she could use Scary Face and Brittany punched Venonat on the head as it's eyes were replaced with swirls

"Okay Raticate, use **Take Down** again" "Ratica" Raticate called out as she charged towards Brittany "Brittany use **Sweet Kiss** " Ash said as Brittany blew a kiss at Raticate, stopping her **Take Down** and becoming confused "Now Serena, Brittany use **Scratch** and **Pound** " the two Pokegirls used their basic attack with Serena using **Scratch** and Brittany using **Pound** knocking Raticate out with swirls replacing her eyes

"Well you win" Melanie said as she gave Raticate and Venonat some Oran Berries as the two wild Pokemon went back into the forest "So what Pokemon do you want" she said as Ash formed a Azure Ball

"How about you" Ash said as he threw the Azure Ball at Melanie as the capsule opened and absorbed the girl in a red light as her clothes fell on the forest ground, with the Azure Ball landing next to her overalls and shook three times before the 'ding' was heard and Ash picked up the capsule

"Come on girls, let get to the Pokemon Center" Ash said with Serena and Brittany nodding in agreement

 **/Cerulean City Pokemon Center, Ash's rented room 8:15 p.m./**

After leaving the 'Hidden Village', Ash returned Serena and Brittany back inside their Azure Balls to be healed and rented a room. Right now Ash is in the room he rented with Serena, Daisy, Green and Brittany out of their capsules

"Okay girls, time to say hello to the newest member of our team/family" Ash said as he took out the Azure ball he used to catch Melanie "Okay Melanie, come on out" he said as Melanie came out of her capsule and Ash and took a look at the new Pokegirl

Melanie is the same height when she was human with her hair still in the same ponytail held by the same Light Green bow. Her skin is now a Bluish Green color with patches the same Dark Blue as her hair around her body with a large Forest Green bulb on her back. Without her baggy overalls, Ash can now see that her breasts are a large D-cup with Dark Green nipples, a slim waist and nicely toned thighs and hips. She also has a nice muscle tone from her years of taking care of the Hidden Village and all the pokemon in it.

"Wow" Ash said as he took out his Poke'dex and scanned Melanie as a picture of a normal Bulbasaur appear on the screen

 **"[Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon**  
 **It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Ability: Overgrow**  
 **Known moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed & Vine Whip**  
 **Held item: None]"** the dex said as Ash put it back up

"Well girls, tomorrow is our battle against the Cerulean Gym so let get some sleep" Ash said as he and his five pokegirls got ready for bed, ready for tomorrow.

As the Journey Continues

 **/ / / / /**

 **Where that the 4th chapter everyone and I'll taking a break for this story so I'll be working on my other story 'Jump City Juubi'.**

 **Till next time**


	5. Water Battle & Birth of a Mermaid

**Hey everyone, I'm happy to see that this story have 100 favs and to celebrate the new year with a new chapter. Now here is the new chapter of Azure Conquest and hope you all enjoy.**

 **Remember that me, LiquidPhazon and RRoM do NOT own Pokemon in anyway.**

 **Bubble Beam - Pokemon move**  
 **"[Seel]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _'Cerulean Gym' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /  
Chapter 5: Water Battle & Birth of a Mermaid**

 **/Cerulean City Bike Shop, 9:40 am/**

"You got to be kidding me." Ash said as he and Serena checked the price of the bike Misty wants him to buy "1,000,000 poke'dollars for one bike?!"

"Yes kid, sure is a cool bike isn't it." the Shop Keeper said as he was showing them the bike while Ash looked at Misty "Just how did you afford your last bike?" he ask the tomboyish girl answered him "It was a birthday present I got a few years ago. Now shut up and buy the bike!" she yelled while Serena was covering her ear since she and Ash were standing close to her

"But I don't have that must money. I still need to buy some supplies before I head to the Cerulean Gym." Ash reasoned since he to buy some more Potions, Paralyze Heals, Antidotes and Food before hitting the road while Misty have a nervous look on her face at the mention of the City's Gym

"Sorry kid, but the Gym isn't taking challengers today." the Shop Keeper said while Ash has a down casted look "Today's the Water Ballet so the Cerulean Sisters can use the tank for the show." the Shop Keeper said as that got Ash and Serena's attention

"Water Ballet?" Serena asked "I didn't know the gym also does Water Shows." "And I didn't know the gym had more than one leader." Ash said as the Shop Keeper hummed

"Why yes they are the leaders of that gym." he said as he pointed to a poster on a nearby wall with 3 women that look to be in their early 20's with a woman with long Blonde hair and Green eyes dressed as a Sailor with a Seaking next to her, a woman with Pink hair with curly bhangs over her shoulders and Blue eyes dressed as a Mermaid with a Goldeen swimming next to her and the final woman with long Indigo hair and Brown eyes dressed as a Pirate with a Seadra flying next to her "Those three are the Cerulean Sisters known as Daisy, Lily and Violet Waterflower." he said as he pointed to the women as he said their names

"Wow, they must perform some amazing shows?" Ash said as the Shop Keeper nodded "That's right kid. Hey since I'm closing up shop early, why don't you come with me to see show? It starts at 10:30." he said as Ash nod yes with Serena doing the same while Misty was shaking nervously

"Um, why don't you guys go on ahead. I want to go fishing for a while so enjoy the show." Misty said nervously as she ran out of the Bike Shop leaving Ash and Serena confuse about her behavior before leaving the Bike Shop to go to the Poke'mart real quick to buy the supplies needed and then going to the Cerulean Gym to see the Water Ballet

 **/Cerulean Gym, 10:30 am/**

After buying two tickets, Ash and Serena took a seat on the fourth row and waiting for the show to begin

"I wonder what show they'll be performing?" Ash said to himself as the lights turn off and the pool in the middle of the room raised up to show many Water type Pokemon with a Seadra, Seaking, Goldeen, Seel, 2 Shelldars, Krabby and a Magikarp

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Cerulean Gym." a woman's voice was heard around the entire room through the speakers as everyone began cheering "Now here are the stars of the Ballet, the Cerulean Sisters!" the voice exclaimed as a spotlight shined on a platform with the three women from the poster wearing matching one-piece swimsuits that shows their curves and hugs their D-cups nicely with the spiky bottom reaching the middle of their hips.

The Blonde, Daisy, swimsuit is colored Red, the Pink haired, Lily, is Tangerine with a Blue bow in front of her chest and the Indigo hair, Violet, is Green **(Design from the Anime episode 'The Water Flowers of Cerulean City')** as the three sisters waved towards the cheering audience as the Ballet began

 **(Same as the Episode)**

After the show ended, Ash and Serena stayed to talk to the three sisters about asking for a gym battle

"Excuse me, Cerulean Sisters." Ash began, getting the sisters attention as they were standing in the aquarium "I was wondering if we could have a gym battle." he asked as the sisters shook their heads no

"Sorry young man" Violet began "But all our Pokemon are still recovering from the battles we had a few days ago." Lily than took out a Poke'ball before releasing a Goldeen that flop on the floor "You see, the only Pokemon we have left is this Goldeen." Lily said as she look at her Goldeen "But the only move it knows is **Horn Attack** so we can't accept challengers at the moment." she finish before returning Goldeen back to its capsule

"Then how am I suppose to earn my second gym badge?" Ash asked looking depress as Serena laid her head on her master's arm while wrapping him in a hug, which the sisters find cute.

"Well you can just take the badge." Daisy said as she walk near the pool "Seel, come hear please." she called as a small White fur seal with a round cream muzzle with two fangs from it bottom lip and a small horn on top of its head as it snuck it tongue out to show a Blue teardrop shape badge as Ash took out his Poke'dex to scan the Water/Ice type

 **"[Seel, the Sea Lion Pokemon  
A Pokemon that lives in icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to break up ice.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash puts it back up while Daisy held the badge in her hand

"Here you go Ash, the Cascade Badge is yours." Daisy said before the door to the arena slammed open "Not so fast!" a voice yelled as Ash and Serena recognized as everyone turn to see Misty walking towards them

 _'Misty? What's she doing here?'_ Ash thought as the Cerulean Sisters greeted the young Orange head

"Well this is a surprise." Lily said "We thought you said you weren't coming home Little Sister." she said as she, Daisy and Violet have knowing smirks on their faces

 _'Little Sister!'_ Ash and Serena thought shocked as they look at the four sisters talking "Misty, I didn't know you're also a Gym Leader." he said as Misty sent him a small glare before saying "Sorry, guess it didn't come up after you destroyed my bike." she said while Ash rubbed his head sheepishly as Serena huffed. _'Again with the bike. Why can't she let that go.'_ the Honey Blonde Fennekin thought

"Oh Misty, we didn't know that this young man is your Boyfriend." Daisy said as the older sisters giggled while the youngest Waterflower face blushed bright red "He's not my Boyfriend!" Misty yelled with a annoyed look on her face

"Ha ha. Okay okay, now since Ash is looking for a Gym Battle." Violet began as she finish laughing as she look at her little sister "Why don't you battle him since you're the only one with Pokemon left." she said pointing at the three Poke'balls on her belt

"Okay fine" Misty started as she look at Ash "If I win, you buy me that new bike." she said as she walk to one side of the pool as Ash and Serena walk towards the other side while Violet got on the referee platform with two flags in her hands

"Okay, the gym battle between our little sister Misty and challenger Ash from Pallet Town. This will be a 3-on-3 battle with only the challenger being allowed to switch Pokemon. Are both sides ready?" Violet asked as Misty and Ash nodded "Than let the battle begin!" she exclaimed as she brought both flags down

"Goldeen, come on out." Misty called as she released her Goldeen, which looks bigger than Lily's, into the pool "Gol Goldeen" she said her name ready to battle

"Okay, Brittany I choose you" Ash said as he send out the anthro Jigglypuff while Misty's sisters squealed "CUTE!" with Seel clapping his flippers

"Alright Brittany, use **Pound** " Ash said as Brittany hopped from platform to platform with her arm pulled back to pound Goldeen

"Goldeen use **Agility** follow by **Water Gun**." Misty said as Goldeen dive underwater and increased her speed greatly as Brittany just punched water as the 'Goldfish Pokemon' jump out of the water behind Brittany and nailed her in the back with **Water Gun**

"

Now use **Fury Attack** " "Gol Goldeen" Goldeen said as she launch herself towards the Normal/Fairy type with her horn covered in a white aura "Counter with **Double Slap** " Ash exclaimed as the Purple Jigglypuff girl's hands glowed and began slapping Goldeen repeatedly "Now use **Pound** " Brittany than punched the red and white Water type back into the pool

"Goldeen use **Water Gun** " Misty called as Goldeen released another blast of water at Brittany's chest matting her fur and getting her hair wet "Now **Fury Attack** " "Counter with **Pound** " Brittany delivered a roundhouse kick knocking her back into the water

"Alright Brittany, use **Sweet Kiss** " Ash said as Brittany blew a kiss towards Goldeen "Goldeen, dive underwater quick!" Misty called out as Goldeen dove underwater "Now use **Agility** " she said as Goldeen began swimming faster, increasing her speed again "Brittany, when Goldeen pop up use **Pound**." "Got it" she said as Goldeen jumped out of the water as Brittany also jump to hit Goldeen with another **Pound**. Only for Goldeen to faded as her fist made contact, showing that Goldeen made an afterimage, and landed on another platform.

"Now Goldeen, use **Poison Jab**!" Misty said as Goldeen launch herself out of the water behind Brittany, her horn covered in a Purple aura, and delivered a **Poison Jab** into the Poke'girl's back "Aaahh!" Brittany cried as she felt the super effective attack jabbed into her back and pushing her into the pool with a loud splash.

"Oooohhh" Brittany moaned as she floated on her back with swirls replacing her eyes "Jigglypuff is unable to battle, so Goldeen is the winner." Violet said as she pointed the flag in her left hand towards Misty's side "Challenger please send out your second Pokemon." she said while Ash returned his Jigglypuff girl back into her capsule "Brittany you done great. Take a nice long rest." he said as he took out another Azure Ball

"Melanie, I choose you!" Ash exclaim as he released the new Grass/Poison type Poke'girl onto the platform. Misty had a curious look on her face and asked "Ash, when did you catch a Bulbasaur?" "I caught her yesterday during training." Ash answered with a smirk

"Well you may have a type advantage." Misty began "But it'll take more than just type to win. Goldeen use **Poison Jab**!" she exclaimed as Goldeen swam quickly towards the Bulbagirl with her horn cover in a purple aura

"Melanie use **Leech Seed** " Ash called out as Melanie launch a seed out of her bulb and attached onto the point of Goldeen's horn. Stopping her attack as vines came out of the seed and wrapped around the Goldfish Pokemon's body as **Leech Seed** began sapping the water type's energy "Now use **Vine Whip** " two vines shot out from under Melanie's bulb as the Grass type move launched Goldeen out of the water and onto a platform "Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen" Goldeen said flopping on the platform with swirls replacing her eyes as the vines around her body retracted back into the seed on her horn

"Goldeen is unable to Battle, so Bulbasaur is the winner." Violet said as she pointed the flag in her right hand towards Ash's side of the field "Little sis, please send out your second Pokemon." she said as Misty returned Goldeen and pulled out another Poke'ball

"Staryu, show time!" Misty said as she released Staryu on a platform "Star" Staryu called out as it core flashed, ready to battle.

Ash looked at Staryu and began thinking _'The only move I saw Staryu used was_ _ **Water Gun**_ _back at Mt. Moon.'_ he thought as look at Melanie "Prepare yourself Melanie. Misty may have some tricks up her sleeve with Staryu." Ash said as Melanie nodded

"Okay Staryu, use **Water Gun**!" Staryu started shooting a blast of water from it top point "Melanie dodge and use **Tackle** " Melanie got on all fours and leaped from platform to platform while avoiding **Water Gun** "Staryu, **Harden** quick" Staryu's body is then covered in a white aura as it defense was raised as the anthro Bulbasaur **Tackle** made contact

"Now Melanie, wrap Staryu with **Vine Whip** " Melanie wrapped her two vines around Staryu "Staryu, get yourself loose by using **Bubble Beam**!" Misty called as Staryu's core glowed and fired a barrage of bubbles at the Bulbagirl at close range while Ash had a look of surprise on his face while Misty smirked

"How do you like that Ash? I got the idea from your battle against Brock back at Pewter City." Misty said as she remembered the battle between Brock's Onix and Green at the gym **(See chapter 3)** as Melanie's vines start to lose grip around Staryu's body

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet Misty. Melanie use **Leech Seed**!" Ash called out as Melanie fired a seed out of her bulb at Staryu's Core and ending **Bubble Beam** as vines spouted from the seed and wrap around the Star Shape Pokemon's body as **Leech Seed** began sapping the Water type's energy "Now throw Staryu into the air and use **Vine Whip**!" Ash commanded as Melanie flung Staryu into the air as Misty's older sisters are amazed while Seel continued to clap cheerfully as Melanie hit Staryu with one vine, causing it to spin in the air, and slam it with her other vine sending the water type into the pool with a big splash that launch some water into the air.

"Staryu, are you alright?" Misty called out as Staryu floated to the surface with its core blinking a few times "Star" Staryu signed out as the vines around it body retracted back into the seed on its core

"Staryu is unable to battle, so Bulbasaur is the winner." Violet said as she pointed the flag to Ash's side of the pool as Misty returned Staryu "Misty, please send out your final Pokemon." she said while looking at her younger sister as Misty pulled out her last Poke'ball.

"I got to say Ash, this battle sure is getting exciting." Misty said as she enlarged the sphere in her hand "But this is when the battle gets tough. Starmie, time to shine!" she exclaim as she released Staryu's evolved form.

"Think you can keep going Melanie?" Ash asked looking at the panting Poke'girl "I'm fine Master. I can continue." Melanie panted, her pride of being a Glass type taking over "Okay then, use **Vine Whip**." he called out as the anthro Bulbasaur launch her vines around Starmie's body

"Starmie, use **Rapid Spin** " Misty said as Starmie began spinning it body and pulling the Bulbagirl towards it "Now use **Tackle** " Starmie stopped spinning and charged towards Melanie, knocking her back and causing her vines to unwrap, as she landed on another platform

"Melanie use **Leech Seed** " managing to get back up, Melanie fired **Leech Seed** towards the 'Mysterious Pokemon' as the seed landed on top of its core as the vines wrap around its body as it began sapping Starmie's energy

"Sorry Ash but that trick won't work this time. Starmie use **Rapid Spin**!" Misty called as Starmie began spinning, tearing **Leech Seed** off as the shredded remains fell on the platform "Now use **Water Pulse** " Starmie then launch the sphere of water towards Melanie and knocked her into the pool

Melanie soon floated up to the surface with swirls replacing her eyes as Violet called the match

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, so Starmie is the winner." she said as she pointed the flag towards Misty's side "Challenger, please send out your final Pokemon."

Ash returned Melanie back to her Azure Ball "Melanie you did great out there for your first battle. Now take a nice long rest." he said as he pulled out his last Azure ball _'Time for a even match'_ "Green, I choose you!" Ash called out as he send out his sexy Wartortle

"So the final match is between two Water types." Misty said to herself "Okay Starmie, use **Rapid Spin** " Starmie launch itself, spinning towards the turtle girl "Green use **Withdraw** follow with **Tail Whip** " Ash called as Green tuck into her shell and raise her defense as Starmie's **Rapid Spin** bounced off her shell as she then whipped the giant starfish with her tail, lowering Starmie's defense.

"Starmie use **Water Pulse** " Starmie launch another **Water Pulse** towards Green "Launch it back with **Tail Whip**!" Ash called out as the anthro Wartortle used her tail like a baseball bat and knock the **Water Pulse** back towards Starmie, pushing the Water/Psychic type into the pool from being hit by its own attack

"Green, dive into the pool and use **Bite** " Ash said as Green jump into the water and swam towards Starmie "Starmie, counter with **Swift** " Misty said as Starmie's gem core glowed and began firing a fast moving barrage of stars pushing the turtle girl back "Now use **Tackle** " Starmie than charged into Green with a **Tackle** attack

"Now Green, use **Mega Punch** " Ash called out as Green's right fist glowed with a white aura as she punched Starmie in the side "Now use **Bite** " Green than bit down on one of Starmie's 10 arms.

"Starmie, start using **Rapid Spin** " Starmie began spinning very fast until Green was thrown off it arm, leaving her a little dizzy, as Starmie charged towards her with another **Rapid Spin** "Green launch Starmie into the air with **Tail Whip**!" Ash called when Starmie was close enough to Green for her to send Starmie flying out of the water

"Now use **Mega Punch**!" he exclaim as Green launch herself out of the water and punched Starmie in it gem core, sending it down back into the pool with a very big splash as Green landed back on a platform

"Starmie!" Misty called out as the room was fill with silence, waiting to see what happen. After a few minutes Starmie resurfaced with it gem core beeping "Star" Starmie softly moaned as Violet called the match

"Starmie is unable to battle, so Wartortle is the winner. Which means victory goes to the challenger Ash from Pallet Town!" she called out as she pointed the flag in her hand towards Ash, who was kissing Green for her winning the gym battle

Misty returned her Starmie back into its Poke'ball and began walking towards her sisters and Ash "Well, as proof of your victory at the Cerulean Gym. I present to you the Cascade Badge." Misty said as she handed Ash the badge her sister tried to give to him earlier "And here is the TM03 Water Pulse." she said as she also handed him a Blue color disc as Ash put it in his TM case

"Thank you for the battle Misty. You sure had me in a corner there." Ash said cheerfully as he and his Poke'girls left the gym to go to the Pokemon Center leaving Misty with her sisters

"Girls, there something I want to talk about." Misty suddenly said, catching her sisters attention

 **/Cerulean City Pokemon Center, 8:45 pm/**

After healing his Poke'girls, Ash went back to his rented room and took a shower

"Man what a day" Ash said to himself as he stepped out of the shower and started drying off as he wrap the towel around his waist

"I'll say" he heard Misty's voice and look to see the Orange hair girl sitting on the bed, naked and with her ponytail undone, as Ash was surprised to see her in his rented room

"Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash asked while Misty was looking over his chiseled muscular body "I just came to ask you something." Misty said "Okay, what is it?" he asked "Turn me into a Poke'girl" the tomboy said, shocking Ash

"What!" Ash said surprised "But what about your responsibility for the Cerulean Gym." he asked as Misty looked him in the eyes "I left my sisters my Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie so they have some extras for Gym battles and their ballet shows." she said as Ash formed a Azure Ball

"Are you sure you want this?" Ash asked as Misty nodded and tapped the 15 year old on her head as the red light absorbed her and shook one time before the 'ding' was heard "Okay Misty, come on out" he said as he released Misty from her capsule

As the light faded it show the newly transformed Misty. Her skin color became a Light Tan with Light Orange patches around her body. She has a Orange crest on her back, Black rings around her eyes and small A-cup breasts with Light Orange nipples. Her hands changed to Orange webbed flippers and her legs merged into a Mermaid tail the same color as her skin and a Orange tailfin.

Ash went to his jacket and pulled out his Poke'dex and scan the new Poke'girl as a regular Feebas appear on the screen

 **"[Feebas, the Fish Pokemon  
It is a shabby and ugly Pokemon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water.  
Gender: Female  
Ability: Swift Swim  
Known moves: Tackle  
Held item: None]" **the Poke'dex said as Ash groan as he look down to see that Misty undid the towel around his waist and was stroking his member to make it fully hard

"Now than Master. Are you ready to claim this mermaid as yours." Misty said seductively as she pulled Ash onto the bed with as the room was soon filled with noises of pleasure

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that wrapped up another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with some of my other stories, school and my Grandpa wasn't feeling well so I helped take care of him.**

 **Happy New Year.**


	6. Bridge, Bill, Rockets and Continuation

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for Azure Conquest that with finish up Ash's stay in Cerulean City and begin him path towards Vermilion City. Also RRoM change their name to Crimson-Esper-Of-Ruin-Instinct.**

 **Remember that Me, CEoRI, and LiquidPhazon don't own Pokemon because it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori of Japanese Games/Mangas.**

 **Disable - Pokemon Move**  
 **"[Mankey]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _'Nugget' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /  
Chapter 6: Bridge, Bill, Rockets and Continuation**

 **/Nugget Bridge, North of Cerulean City, 9:30 am/**

After waking up and taking a bath with Misty, which later turn into sex in the bathtub so Ash had to take a shower after that, Ash and Serena got a call from Prof. Oak to see a Researcher named Bill who lives North of Cerulean City on Route 25. So now we see Ash on Route 24 at the beginning of Nugget Bridge.

"Ready for this Serena?" Ash asked his anthro Fennekin "Of course Ash. This will be good training for me and the girls for the next gym." Serena said as the two began walking towards the bridge to see some Trainers on the sides of the bridge, waiting for a battle.

The first Trainer was a Bug Catcher with Ash using Misty and Brittany to beat his Caterpie and Kakuna with Misty beating Caterpie with a few **Tackles** and Brittany beating Kakuna with **Double Slap** and **Mega Punch**.

The second Trainer was a Lass with a Pidgey, Oddish and Bellsprout. Ash manage to beat her by using Serena and Daisy with the Fennekin girl using **Hidden Power** and **Ember** to take down Pidgey and one **Flame Charge** to knockout Oddish. Daisy manage to use **Quick Attack** and **Tail Whip** to avoid Bellsprout's **Vine Whip** and **Poison Powder** before finishing the small Grass/Poison type with **Quick Attack** and **Bite**.

The third Trainer was a Youngster with a Sandshrew and Ekans with Ash using Melanie and Daisy in this Battle. The Bulbagirl defeating the Ground type easily by using her newly learned **Poison Powder** and **Leech Seed** to stop Sandshrew's **Rollout** before knocking him out with **Vine Whip**. The Eevee girl had a tough time avoiding Ekans **Poison Sting** and **Wrap** but lowering the Snake Pokemon's defenses with a few **Tail Whips** , she was able to beat him with a **Quick Attack** and win the battle.

The fourth Trainer is another Lass with two Nidorans, a Male and Female, with Ash using Misty and Serena again. Misty had a very hard time battling the Male Nidoran but after using her Mermaid tail help avoid a **Horn Attack** , the anthro Feebas was able to spring launch herself and take out the Poison type with a **Tackle**. Serena also had a hard time fighting the Female Nidoran since her ability is Rivalry, an ability that strengthens or reduces a Pokemon's power by 25% if the opponent's the same or opposite gender the Pokemon. And since both of them are female, Nidoran's attack power is heighten. Serena manage to withstand a **Tackle** and **Double Kick** , while using **Ember** to cause Nidoran to get a Burn status, but was panting from the battle.

"Okay Serena, use every last bit of power you have and use Hidden Power." Ash called out while the Lass smirked "Sorry but this battle is all mine. Nidoran finish this with Tackle." she said as Nidoran charged towards the panting fox girl. Serena glared at the Poison type as her eyes began to glow as she howled, firing a bolt of rainbow colored energy that knocked Nidoran into the air and landed on her side with her eyes replaced with swirls. "Wh... what happened!?" the Lass called out as she went to check on her Nidoran while Ash kneeled next to Serena while checking his Poke'dex on the move his starter just used.

"Serena, I think you just learned **Psybeam**." he said while giving her a potion. "Re... really Ash?" she asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes. After healing Serena a bit and thanking the Lass for the battle, the continue on with a fifth and final Trainer was standing. By the look of his outfit he must be a Camper.

"Hey, what to have a Battle? I'm the toughest Trainer on this bridge." the Camer said as he took out a Poke'ball "Go Mankey!" he exclaim as he threw the ball and out popped the 'Pig Monkey' Pokemon, ready to battle.

"Serena you take a break and let me and Brittany handle this." Ash said as Serena nod and released the Jigglypuff girl out of her capsule.

"Alright Mankey, let start off with **Karate Chop**." the Camper said as the Fighting type ran towards the Purple Jigglypuff with both his hands glowing "Brittany, stop him with **Charm** " Ash called as she hugged herself with her eyes sparkling as she did a cute pose. Mankey, looking on effected, jumped and did a double chop on her head. While **Charm** didn't shop Mankey, it did harshly lower his Attack.

 _'Why didn't my_ _ **Charm**_ _attack work?'_ Brittany questioned while rubbing her head. _'Good thing Jigglypuffs are part Fairy type or that would have really hurt.'_ Looking back at her Trainer, she saw he was also questioning about what happen. Pulling out his Poke'dex, he scan Mankey as the data came up while the Camper gave a small smirk.

 **"[Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon  
Normally friendly, it quickly becomes angry if it doesn't get what it wants. This Pokemon has a short temper so stopping it won't be easy.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash realized why **Charm** didn't work.

"So you finally figured it out." the Camper said getting their attention while his Mankey was jumping and stomping in front of him "Since Mankeys are straight forward with what they want, nothing can stop them until they get it or knocked out. And since my Mankey wants to battle, then a battle he will get. Now Mankey use **Focus Energy** followed by **Karate Chop**!" he called as Mankey focus increasing his critical hit ratio and charged towards Brittany with his hands glowing again.

"Brittany use **Sweet Kiss**!" Ash called as Brittany blew a kiss but Mankey avoid it and continue charging "Okay if **Charm** and **Sweet Kiss** aren't going to work than use **Mega Punch**!" he exclaimed as both of Brittany hands were covered in a white aura as she sent both fists against Mankey's **Karate Chop** that cause a small aftershock that pushed them both back.

"Alright Mankey, use **Mega Kick**!" the Camper called as Mankey jumped high into the air with one of his feet cover in a white aura as he went down ready to deliver a powerful kick.

"Brittany, counter by using **Mega Punch**!" Ash called while Brittany's right fist was pulled back covered with the same white aura and jump as both **Mega Punch** and **Mega Kick** collided as a large smoke cloud appeared. Once the smoke cleared it show both Brittany and Mankey on their backs with swirls replacing their eyes meaning it was a double knockout.

After returning their Pokemon, Ash and the Camper shook hands after an amazing battle. "Got to say that this was a draw. But next time will be different." the Camper said as he left for the Pokemon Center while Ash and Serena continue to the end of the bridge.

"Wow, you manage to beat all five of our tough trainers. You deserved this Nugget." a person at the end of the bridge said as he gave Ash a Gold Nugget "You should join Team Rocket." he said as Ash and Serena look at the person in shock.

"What! I would never join a group of criminals!" Ash shouted as the man looked angry "You have the making of a leader. If you won't join Team Rocket, then I'll force you!" the man said, taking off his disguise showing that he's a Rocket Grunt like the ones they saw in Mt. Moon. Pulling out a Poke'ball the grunt sent out his Zubat.

"Okay Green, I choose you!" Ash exclaim as he send out his anthro Wartortle who glared at the grunt.

"Zubat use **Supersonic** " the grunt's Zubat sent out a ultrasonic cry "Green, use **Water Pulse** " Ash said as Green formed a sphere of water between her hands and fired it at Zubat's mouth, stopping the **Supersonic** and knocking the Bat Pokemon to the ground.

"Zubat return. Ekans show this punk what we're made of!" the grunt exclaim as he returned his Zubat and sent out his Ekans that hissed, ready to fight.

"Ekans use **Bite** " "Eeeekanssssss" Ekans hissed as it slithered towards Green with it jaws open. "Green use **Water Pulse** again." she then fired another **Water Pulse** at the snake's head as it was knocked back towards the grunt with swirls replacing its eyes.

Returning Ekans, the grunt ran back towards Cerulean city. "Wow Green, you sure are getting strong." Serena said in awe at her Sister Mate's strength when she defeated all the grunt's Pokemon with only one hit. "I think you all are getting stronger with every battle we do." Ash said as he return Green back to her Azure Ball as they continue up to Route 25.

After walking and battling a few more trainers. Ash and Serena came upon a person laying next to the mountain wall. "Who's that" Ash said as he and Serena made their way toward the person seeing that it's a woman and she's unconscious.

The woman look to be 19 years old with spiky Green hair tied in a ponytail and Lava Pink lipstick. She's wearing a Dark Red vest top with shoulder pads, matching short shorts and boots that reach her knees. Her body was covered with bruises and scratch marks meaning she must of fell down from something.

"What are we going to do Ash?" Serena asked looking at her trainer "We can't just leave her here but we also can't carry her." she said with concern while Ash was thinking.

"This may be our only option." Ash said as he formed a Azure Ball in his hand while Serena look surprise. "I could catch her so she'll be healed by the Pokemon Center." he said with Serena nodding in understanding that if Ash catch this woman, than she'll be a Pokegirl and she'll be healed by the Pokemon Center before nightfall.

Tapping the woman on the head, the Azure Ball opened and absorbed her in red light as her clothes fell to the ground. Closing, the capsule only shook once as the 'Ding' was heard but the button was still red. Suddenly the capsule shrunk, showing that the capsule was now locked. Seeing that he already have six Pokegirls on him, the Poke'ball automatable locks until a slot is open.

"Come on Serena, maybe Bill has a PC Storage we can use." Ash said as they continue on to their destination.

 **/A Few Hours later, Bill's Place/**

After walking and Battling some Hikers and Campers, Ash and Serena finally made it to Bill's cabin next to a Lighthouse. Knocking on the door, they heard a 'Come in' and enter the cabin.

"Ah, so you must be the trainer Prof. Oak told me about." hearing Bill's voice, they turn and saw a giant Kabuto standing on two legs.

"Whoa, a giant talking Kabuto. You don't see that every day." Ash said as the Kabuto began talking again. "I'm not a Kabuto, I'm Bill. I'm just wearing a costume but I can't reach the zipper on the count that Kabutos have very short arms." Bill said as he turn around to show the zipper on the shell of the costume. "Now can you please unzip me." he asked as Ash went and pulled down the zipper show a human Bill.

Bill is a 5ft5inch tall man in his late teens with wavy Green hair and Black eyes. He's wearing a Garnet color suit. **(His appearance from the Anime show Mystery at the Lighthouse)**

"Thanks, I was feeling like the Tofu I'm boiling." Bill said as he show Ash and Serena around "You see Prof. Oak left me in charge of PC Storage where trainers from Kanto and Johto can transport their Pokemon to or from. When a trainer already have six Pokemon on them, the Poke'ball they used for their seventh are locked until they send one of the Pokemon they already have into their PC." Bill said as he turn on his computer to show all the Pokemon in Kanto and Johto in their Dex order.

"Trainers can also switch their Pokemon with the ones in their party with those in their PC." Bill continued as three Pokemon ran towards him as he went and pet them.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Ash scan the three Pokemon

 **"[Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon  
Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity.]"**

 **"[Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon**  
 **A Pokemon capable of controlling water, so it is capable of creating giant whirlpools.]"**

 **"[Flareon, the Flame Pokemon**  
 **The flame sac inside Flareon's body powers its intense fiery breath.]"**

Putting the Poke'dex back in his pocket, Ash was amazed that Bill has all three of Kanto's eeveelutions. "Wow Bill, I didn't know you have all three of Eevee's evolved forms." he said as Bill looked at him.

"I have five really. My Umbreon and Espieon are back with my family in Johto." Bill said as he gave Ash a ticket. "There's a party being held on the SS. Anne and I want you to go in my place. Now let get started on your PC." he said as he went to work.

 **/Cerulean City Pokemon Center, 1:25 pm/**

After getting his PC set up by Bill, Ash went back to the Pokemon Center for lunch and to heal his girls. After asking which of the girls want to take a break, Green decided she would since she want her Poke'girl sisters to be equal in skills. After putting Green in his PC, Ash went back to his rented room to let out the woman he and Serena found.

"Okay, come on out." Ash said as he released the Green hair mystery woman on the bed as Ash took in her form after the light died down.

The woman's Spiky Green hair remained the same and laying on her back, Ash can see that she's 5ft7inches in height. Her skin is now a Flame Green color with her face looking like a small round muzzle with her teeth being small fangs. Her nails are now small claws with her legs and feet now being lizard like and she have a long lizard like tail with a Light Green flame at the tip. the front of her body, like Green when she was transform into a Squirtle in chapter 1, looks like she's wearing a Greenish Cream color strapless leotard that begin on the top of her D-cup breasts, down her slim, tone waist, between her legs and under her tail.

Taking his Poke'dex out, Ash scan the new Pokegirl as a picture of a normal color Charmander appear on the screen.

 **"[Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon  
The flame at the tip of its tail makes a sound as it burns. You can only hear it in quiet places.  
Gender: Female  
Ability: Blaze  
Known moves: Scratch, Leer, Ember & Dragon Rage  
Held item: None]"** the Poke'dex said as the woman began groaning as she began waking up.

"Uuuuggghhh, my head" the woman groan, rubbing her head as she open her Blue eyes that have reptilian slit pupils. Seeing Ash and Serena, she asked "Um, where am I? Are you my Trainer?" surprised my her questions Ash began talking

"Well, I'm Ash and this is Serena. What's your name?" Ash began as the Lizard Woman put a hand under her chin "I... I think my name is Liza. And... and I remember I have a childhood friend." Liza said as she snapped her clawed fingers "Clair, my friend's name is Clair. She's a Dratini." Ash and Serena looked at her with concern.

 _'She must have Amnesia. She really thinks she's a Pokemon.'_ Ash thought as he asked her another question. "Liza, just where are you from?" he ask as the Green Charmander answered "I hatched in the Charicific Valley in Johto. That's all I remember really." Liza said as she got off the bed, her tail wagging in excitement "Now, shall we get going Master. I want become a beautiful and powerful Charizard like my Mother, Charla." she said in excitement.

"Um, okay Liza. We should in the road anyway." Ash said as he returned Liza back to her Azure Ball and sighed. "Don't feel bad Ash. She may have Amnesia, but you made a good choice. Who knows what would happen to Liza if you didn't catch her so she could be healed." Serena said resting her head on Ashes shoulder as they left the Pokemon Center for the final time today.

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Ash went to the Poke'mart to sale the Nugget for 5,000 Poke'dollars. Leaving the Poke'mart, Ash saw the Cerulean City's Officer Jenny running towards a house. Wondering what's going on, Ash and Serena went there as well.

With her Growlithe stiffing the area, Officer Jenny went into the house with Ash entering behind her. Inside on the other side of the wall is a giant hole with footsteps leading towards it. Helping an old man back up, he asked what happened.

"Some Team Rocket grunts broke in and stole the TM disc containing the move **Dig**. With it you can teach Pokemon how to dig holes, Mankey and Sandshrew for intense." the old man said as Ash and Serena ran through the hole and into the backyard.

Seeing the grunt from the bridge with another grunt with a Drowzee next to him. "That's him Mark, the punk that beat my Pokemon with only one hit!" the bridge grunt exclaimed as he saw Ash.

"So this is the Trainer you told me about?" Mark said as he and his Drowzee look at the Pallet Trainer. "He doesn't look tough. Me and Drowzee can beat him easy." "Droow Drowzee" Drowzee said, agreeing with his Trainer.

Taking a Azure off his belt "You two won't be getting away with this. Daisy, show these guys what I mean!" Ash exclaimed as he release his sexy Eevee who glared at the grunts. "Now Daisy, start things off with **Quick Attack**!" Daisy got on all fours and dashed with a white trail behind her and punched Drowzee in the nose.

"Drowzee use **Disable** follow by **Confusion**." Mark said as Drowzee's eyes glowed blue "Droooowwwzee" he said monotone as Daisy body was covered in a psychic aura as her **Quick Attack** was disabled and lift into the air. "Now slam her to the ground." Drowzee then slammed into the ground hard.

"Now use **Pound** " Drowzee began running towards the downed Eevee girl with his right hand pulled back "Daisy use **Sand Attack** " Ash called as Daisy got back up and began kicking up dirt creating a dust cloud towards Drowzee as the Psychic type stopped running and began covering his eyes.

"Now use **Bite** " Daisy then ran into the dust cloud at bit Drowzee on the nose. "Droooooowwww!" Drowzee cried as he back step out of the dust cloud.

"Drowzee, **Confusion** " Drowzee's eyes glowed as he pushed Daisy off him while rubbing his nose "Now use **Confusion** again" Mark said as Drowzee sent a psychic pulse towards the pokegirl.

"Daisy jump and use **Bite** again" launching herself into the air to avoid the psychic pulse and used **Bite** on Drowzee's nose again as the effects of **Disable** wore off. "Now finish this with **Quick Attack** " letting go of Drowzee, the anthro Eevee use **Quick Attack** and elbowed Drowzee towards the fence with swirls replacing his eyes.

Returning his Drowzee, the two Rockets tried to make a break for it. "Growlithe use **Take Down**!" Officer Jenny called out as her Growlithe rammed into the two grunts and knocking them down.

"You two are now under arrest for breaking and entering, destruction of property and theft." Officer said as she handcuffed the two grunts and took them to the City's jail.

Picking up the TM disc off the ground, Ash then went to return it to the old man. "You know kid, you should keep it. I can teach my Diglett **Dig** the natural way." the old man said as Ash put the disc into his TM Holder and went down the road towards Vermilion City.

As the Journey Continues

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that ends Ash's stay in Cerulean City and begins his path towards Vermilion City.**

 **See you all next time.**


	7. Lizard Love, Evolution and New Rivals

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for Azure Conquest. Now, in the original Anime Series episode 'Road to the Pokemon League' Ash faced against AJ and his Sandshrew.**

 **Well I'm not doing that for the chapter, instead me and LiquidPhazon came up with the idea of something different.**

 **Remember that me, CEoRI and LiquidPhazon Don't, I repeat DON'T, own anything related to Pokemon except the Games and Manga we buy from a store.**

 **Metal Claw - Pokemon Move**  
 **"[Sandshrew]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _'New Rivals' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /  
Chapter 7: Lizard Love, Evolution and New Rivals**

 **/Route 5, 3:54pm/**

"Liza use **Ember**!" "Butterfree counter it by using **Gust**!" the Green Charmander woman fired a stream of fire bullets towards a large Purple Butterfly that, with a flap of its wings, blew a strong wind that dispersed the **Ember**.

While walking down Route 5, Ash was challenged by a Female Bug Catcher and excepted the battle of 1-on-1. After the Bug Catcher sent out her Butterfree, Ash decided to let his new Charmander girl handle this one since Serena asked him to so if she gets knocked out he'll have another Fire type ready.

"Butterfree, use **Supersonic**." **_"Ffffrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_** the Bug Catcher said as her Butterfree sent out a ultrasonic sound wave towards Liza that cause the Green lizard woman to cover her ears. "Now **Stun Spore** " Butterfree flapped its wings, sending a cloud of shining Orange spores towards the Lizard Poke'girl.

"Liza, blast that **Stun Spore** away with **Dragon Rage**!" Ash called as Liza opened her maw wide and fired a fiery Blue sphere that burned a hole through the Stun Spore. "Now use **Scratch** " Liza then dash through the hole in the **Stun Spore** and scratched Butterfree on the head.

"Butterfree use **Confusion**." the Bug Catcher said as Butterfree's compound eyes glowed Blue as Liza was kept in the air because of the psychic aura that covered her body. "Now **Gust** " Butterfree began flapping its wings, hitting the Charmander girl with a strong wind while she struggle to get out of the Bug/Flying type's **Confusion**.

Seeing the wind from the **Gust** attack blowing against Liza's tail flame, Ash knew he needs to get her out of there and quick.

"Liza, use **Leer**!" he called as the Green anthro Charmander eyes glowed Red while sending Butterfree a small glare that not only lower the Butterfly Pokemon's defense but also interrupted its concentration. "Now use **Ember** " taking a deep breath, Liza fired her **Ember** at close range that made Butterfree lose its concentration completely as she landed back on the ground.

"Butterfree, are you alright" the Bug Catcher asked her Pokemon who was struggling to stay airborne. "Freee Freeee Freeee" Butterfree cawed, saying that it's okay. "Okay, than use **Supersonic**!" **_"Ffffffffrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_** Butterfree released another ultrasonic cry.

"Liza, **Dragon Rage** " Ash called as Liza fired another **Dragon Rage** towards the **Supersonic** that cause a large explosion with a smokescreen to cover the field.

"Butterfree use **Gust** to clear the smokescreen." the Bug Catcher said as Butterfree began flapping its wings, clearing away the smokescreen.

"Now use **Scratch** Liza" Ash called as the Charmander Poke'girl sprinted towards Butterfree, jumped up and scratched her clawed hand on the Bug/Flying type's head. "Now finish this with **Ember** " Liza then fired hot fire bullets at Butterfree, knocking it out of the air and onto it's back with it Red compound eyes replaced with swirls.

"Butterfree you did great out there. Now take some deserve rest." the Bug Catcher said as she returned her Butterfree and thanked Ash for the battle before leaving.

"You did great out there Liza, even if Butterfree was at a higher level." Serena said, congratulating her fellow Fire type on her first battle.

"I agree, not back for your first battle." Ash said before Liza jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his shoulders and waist. "I think that I deserve a 'reward', don't you think so Master." Liza purred seductively while grinding her core against Ash's hardening member.

 **/Lemon Ahead/**

Quickly heading into the forest, Liza unwrapped herself on Ash before placing her clawed hands against a tree and lift her tail up, showing her dripping lips to her Trainer.

Taking his pants and boxers off, Ash placed a hand on the Lizard girl's hip while lining himself up to her pussy. "Let make this quick, I'll want to get to the nearest Pokemon Center before sunset." Ash said, pushing the tip into her folds causing the Green anthro Charmander to moan.

Feeling the tip bump against her hymen, Ash slowly pulled back a bit. "Ready Liza" "Ready Ash" he then thrust forward, breaking the Poke'girl's hymen as she moaned in pleasure.

"OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooohhhhhhh!" they both moan in pleasure, Ash from feeling her hot and tight insides and Liza from feeling her pussy being filled completely.

"Dang Liza, your pussy feels so hot and so tight." Ash groan as he felt his dick get heated up by her hot pussy as he continue thrusting.

"Ooh, You feel so big Master. My flaming pussy agrees with me." Liza moan, her D-cups bumping against the tree from Ash's thrusts.

Grabbing one of her legs, Ash lift the reptilian limb up as he began thrusting harder and faster. "Aah Liza! I can feel my dick cooking in you!" he groaned, feeling Liza's cunt getting tighter and hotter.

"Aah! Faster Ash, fuck me faster!" Liza cried in pleasure, gasping as she felt clawed hands squeeze and fondle her breasts. Looking down, she saw Serena with a lustful look in her eyes as she rub her nail over the Charmander Girl's nipples.

"Thought you would need some 'help' to reach your release." Serena purred huskily before popping a nipple into her mouth and began sucking, adding to Liza's pleasure.

Soon, Ash and Liza felt themselves getting closer to their release. "Ooooh, Master I'm close." Liza moaned, her lizard tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash and Liza howled in pleasure as their orgasm hit. _'Ah Arceus! My member feels like its melting!'_ Ash internally groan, feeling Liza's hot and streaming pussy squeeze tightly around his dick as he release a flood of hot cum into the Fire type's womb.

Minutes later their orgasm finally finish, Ash slowly pulled out of Liza as the Charmander girl's eyes were rolled back in pleasure while their mixed fluids leaked out of her cunt.

Seeing that he's still hard, Serena put his dick into her mouth and began sucking. _'Hmm, Liza's juices taste good with Ash's.'_ the Honey Blonde Fennekin thought as Ash groan, feeling her tongue swirl around his tip.

"Aah Serena!" Ash groan, feeling his balls tighten for a second time as he felt another orgasm approaching. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash groan out as he came in the Fennekin's mouth while Serena hummed in delight, her mouth vibrating around his member.

 **/Lemon Over/**

After his release finished and Serena drinking the cum in her mouth, Ash put his pants and boxers back on and returned Liza back into her Azure Ball.

"Ready to continue on Serena." Ash ask his starter, who was licking the cum dripping from her muzzle. "How 'bout until we get to the Pokemon Center." Serena said giggling as Ash join as he caught her joke.

 **/Further down the route/**

Continuing down Route 5, Ash and Serena felt the ground under them shake. "Wh... what is ca... ausing thiiis?!" Ash questioned, since this felt just like what happen back at summer camp all those years ago.

"I... I don't WHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Serena cried out as the ground on the sides of the route exploded up and kicking a lot of sand and dust.

After the dust settled and clear, in front of the two were several Sandshrews and one Sandslash. Sandshrews were Shrew-like Pokemon that are Sand-Tan in color and a White underbelly while their evolved form Sandslash is a Pangolin-like Pokemon that is twice the size and same body color except for large Dirt-Brown plates on its back.

Quickly taking out his Poke'dex, Ash scanned the Sandshrews and Sandslash.

 **"[Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon  
Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows in arid areas. It can roll itself instantly into a ball.]"**

 **"[Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon**  
 **If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spikes and claws. They grow back in a day.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash put it back in his pocket.

Seeing that they're all Ground types, Ash grabbed Melanie's Azure and send the Bulbagirl out. "Melanie, come out and use **Vine Whip**." he called as Melanie was released from her capsule.

Once her body materialized, Melanie began whipping at several of the Sandshrews as some use **Defense Curl** to increase their defenses while others began charging forward with **Scratch** or **Fury Swipes**.

"Melanie use your **Poison Powder** follow by **Tackle**." Ash commanded as Melanie began releasing a shining Purple powder, poisoning the Ground types before tackling them.

As Melanie continue knocking out Sandshrews, the Bulb on her back began blinking a Bluish-Green glow. Noticing this, Ash couldn't help but wonder what's the blinking means. _'Maybe she's about to use a new move?'_ he thought before seeing that Melanie was being overpowered by the Sandshrews.

"Brittany, Daisy, come help out!" Ash called as he send out his Purple Jigglypuff and Light Brown Eevee. After the two Poke'girls appear, they saw that the Sandshrews were ganging up on Melanie.

"Brittany, put those Sandshrews to sleep with **Sing**." "On it!" Ash said as Brittany began singing, putting a few of the Sandshrews to sleep before some began firing **Poison Stings** at her.

"Daisy help out by knocking them back with **Quick Attack**!" Ash called as the Eevee girl began zigzagging the Sandshrews firing **Poison Sting** , knocking them out before heading over to Brittany and saw that she been poisoned.

"Ash, Brittany must of gotten poisoned from the **Poison Sting**." Daisy said concerned for her sister mate as Ash quickly threw her a Antidote to cure the poison.

"Sandslash!" the Sandslash yelled as it front claws glowed a Desert Rainbow and swipe them against the ground, kicking up a **Sandstorm** while Ash and his girls covered their eyes to avoid sand getting in them.

"Damn that's a strong **Sandstorm** attack!" Daisy yelled as the she kept trying to cover her eyes.

"Sandslash!" the wild Sandslash yelled again as it suddenly appeared in front of Daisy and Brittany. "Saaandslaaaassshhhh!" the Ground cried as both of its front claws were covered in a powerful White arua before jabbing both Poke'girls in the chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" both girls cried as they were hit hard from Sandslash's **Crush Claw** as they been send into the air before landing back where Ash and Serena are.

"Aaarggghh! It knows **Crush Claw** too!" Daisy groaned while she and Brittany were holding their chest in pain, feeling like their defense dropped from the **Crush Claw**.

"Melanie, wrap Sandslash up with **Vine Whip**." Ash said as the tired Bulbagirl wrapped her vines around Sandslash.

"Got you now!" Melanie hissed in pain as her body was covered in scratch marks while her bulb was blinking faster and brighter.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash called out as some of the remaining Sandshrews appear from out of the Sandstorm. "Sandshrew!" all the Sandshrews cried as they all began using **Sand Attack** at Melanie.

"Hey phssp, Quick that!" Melanie groan in annoyance trying to keep the sand out of her eyes and mouth. Meanwhile the Sandshrews kept their **Sand Attack** going, causing the Bulbagirl's vines to lose their grip around Sandslash.

"Sandslash Slash" Sandslash whispered as its body got loosen enough for the Ground type to begin digging underground.

After Sandslash burrowed underground, the **Sandstorm** stopped as all the Sandshrews stop using Sand Attack and quickly ran back into the forest.

"Are they leaving?" Serena asked as Ash looked around. "Seems like it. Great job out there Melanie!" Ash called out to the anthro Bulbasaur who waved back as Daisy and Brittany went to help their teammate stand back up, seeing as she was close to collapsing.

But as soon as the Eevee and Jigglypuff Poke'girls were a few feet close to Melanie, the ground began shaking under the Bulbagirl.

"Wh... !" was all Melanie had to say before the ground under her exploded.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash called out, launching the Grass/Poison type into the air from using **Dig**. "Saaaaannnnndd Slaaasssshhh!" the Ground type yelled, it's right claw glowing and covered in a Sky Blue aura as it slashed Melanie across her chest and knocking her into Daisy and Brittany before using **Dig** again to leave.

"Ash, just what move was that?!" Serena asked shock as she went to check on Daisy, Brittany and Melanie while Ash took out his Poke'dex to see what move Sandslash used.

"The Poke'dex said that that attack was **Aerial Ace** , a physical Flying type move that's impossible to avoid." Ash said while the screen showed him 2 different versions of **Aerial Ace**. One was a picture of spiraling Sky Blue lines that spins around the Pokemon's body **(Like Swellow, Shiftry, Quilava, etc.)** and the other was of a Pokemon's hands of feet covered in a Sky Blue aura **(Like Frogadier and Greninja)**.

"No kidding." Serena said as she saw that all three Poke'girl's eyes were replaced with swirls. _'That Sandslash must be really strong if it was able to knock-out three opponents by itself.'_ she thought in worry as Ash returned all three of his girls back to their Azure Balls.

"Come on Serena, there's a Pokemon Center just down the route." Ash said as the Fennekin girl nodded and raced over to the nearest Pokemon Center.

 **/Route 5 Pokemon Center (the same from the episode 'Charmander, the stray Pokemon' log cabin appearance) 6:04pm/**

After quickly making their way to the Pokemon Center, Ash returned Serena and gave Nurse Joy his team to be healed. Now Ash is making a call to Prof. Oak to tell him what happen.

"... and then Sandslash popped out using **Dig** and knock all three of them out with **Aerial Ace**." Ash said as Prof. Oak rested a hand under his chin.

"I wouldn't be surprised by this. There had been some theories that sometimes a wild Pokemon will train itself to learn a move after seeing another one used it." Prof. Oak hummed as he thought about it. "My guess would be that this Sandslash must have saw a Flying type use **Aerial Ace** and decided to learn that attack so it would have an advantage against Grass types." he said before one of the assistants came over.

"Sorry to interrupt your call Professor, but one of the trainers Primeape is attacking the Rattatas again." the aide said as Prof. Oak gain a worried look.

"Sorry to end this call so soon Ash, but now there's a bigger problem! Bye!" Prof. Oak said rapidly before hanging up.

Hearing his name being called over the intercom, Ash left to pick up his team unaware that 3 trouble makers in disguise were listening.

"Did ya here thyat. A Sandslash that strong should be purrfect for tha Boss." Meowth said, dressed up as a Youngster while Jessie and James listen in.

"Yes! This will be great for us. After our failure in Mt. Moon, catching a powerful Pokemon will surely get us back on the Boss's good side." Jessie, disguised as a Lass, said in excitement.

"But shouldn't we get a Pokemon with a type advantage first before we face that Sandslash." James, disguised as a Hiker, said with worry about going against a strong Pokemon. "Because all we have are my Koffing and Magikarp as well as your Ekans Jess." he said before Jessie bopped him on the head.

"Well maybe if you hadn't spent our money on that useless fish, then we would already have a strong Water type!" Jessie said in anger while James had anime tears coming out of his eyes.

"My Magikarp is not useless! Beside he's already making good progress in his training!" James cried in defense while nursing the lump on his head.

"What training? All thyat Magikarp knows is **Splash** attack James." Meowth said annoyed that James kept that worthless fish.

"I'll show you! Me and Magikarp are going out to catch a new Pokemon since Jessie doesn't want to catch anything!" James cried as he ran out of the Pokemon Center to prove to his teammates that Magikarp can be great to the team, once he evolves into Gyarados that is.

 **/With Ash, Pokemon Center front desk/**

"Thank you for healing my Pokemon Nurse Joy." Ash said as he put his Azure Balls back on his belt.

"No problem, by the way, it looks like your Bulbasaur is close to evolving." Nurse Joy said as she explained to Ash that when a Bulbasaur's bulb begins glowing, it means that it's getting ready to evolve into Ivysaur.

 _'So Melanie is almost ready to evolve.'_ Ash thought before he heard someone call his name.

"Ash, Ash Ketchum? Man we hadn't seen you in years man." a Male's voice said as Ash turned around to see two people he thought he never see.

"Thomas, Jude, I hadn't seen you two since summer camp!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as he walked over to his old cabin buddies.

Thomas and Jude were both Brothers from a Town at the base of Rock Tunnel and both were Poke'fans judging by their outfits.

Thomas is the younger brother that's 15 years old and stands at 5ft6inches in height. His outfit is a Golem patterned jacket over a Black shirt with a picture of a Kabutops on it, Blue jeans and Black hiking boots.

Jude, being the one who spoke, is the older brother that's 17 years old, because he wanted to start his journey with Thomas, and stands at 5ft9inches in height. He's wears a Sandslash style shirt with the Brown plate pattern on the back and the White underbelly on the front, a cap shaped like a Marowak's head, Moss Green cargo pants and shoes shaped like a Rhyhorn's feet.

In Jude's arms is a small reptilian-like Pokemon with Brown skin with little spikes on its back and tail, a Brownish-Cream underbelly and wearing a skull mask while holding a small bone club.

Next to Thomas is a child-sized human-like Pokemon with Gray skin, three head crests, gill-like markings on its sides and tight muscle arms.

Taking his Poke'dex out, Ash scanned the two Pokemon next to his old friends.

 **"[Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon  
Because it never removes it skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokemon's real face.]"**

 **"[Machop, the Superpower Pokemon  
Loves to build its muscles. It trains in all styles of martial arts to become even stronger.]"** the Poke'dex said before Nurse Joy came back.

"Thank you both for waiting, your Pokemon are all healed up." she said while placing down the Poke'ball tray that has five poke'balls on it. Thomas picked up the two that were his and Jude picked up the last three that must be their team so far.

"So how had you two been?" Ash asked, wanting to know how Thomas and Jude's journey been so far.

"Oh we been great. We're both are entering the Pokemon League and Vermilion City is our next stop." Jude said as he and Thomas showed their badge case with Jude having the Boulder and Cascade Badge but Thomas only having a Boulder Badge.

"Wait? Thomas, if Jude have a Cascade Badge, than how come you don't if you both went to Cerulean City?" Ash questioned while Thomas began explaining.

"Well, we both decided to take the Cerulean Gym first since it was closest to our home town. While on the way there Jude caught a strong Nidorino with the Charmander he received from Prof. Oak when one of his Lab Aides came to give three Trainers their starters two years ago since we're a package deal. While at the gym, Jude managed to win a 1-on-1 gym battle against one of the Sister's Seadra. But I lose my 1-on-1 battle against a Goldeen." Thomas said while Machop was disappointed with himself. But that Goldeen only has the advantage because of the pool.

"After that, we both decided to go to Pewter City where we both won our Boulder Badges. Now the both of us are heading for Vermilion Gym but we need a Ground type first, since the Gym Leader uses strong Electric types." Jude finished while also saying that they were both here now because of the Sandslash and Sandshrews.

"It's true." Nurse Joy said as a Trainer came in with an injured Poliwag while Nurse Joy's Chansey took the little Tadpole Pokemon to the medical room where other Pokemon are being treated. "The last few weeks, the Sandshrews had been attacking Trainers that come down this route and beating all their Pokemon." she said while showing the three boys several Pokemon laying in medical beds with their Trainers staying by their sides.

"And I guess they all want to catch a Sandshrew too." Ash said while Nurse Joy nodded. "Some of them, yes." she said before Jude started running towards the front door.

"Jude, where are you going?" Thomas asked his older Brother before getting an answer.

"I'm going to challenge that Sandslash to a rematch." he said as several Trainers in the lobby looked at him. "Those Sandshrews only manage to beat us because they had the numbers. But if we all work together, then we'll all be able to defeat them. Now whose with me!" Jude called out as several Trainers stood up.

"WE ARE!" they all cried out as they all went challenge the Sandshrews to a rematch.

"Well as exciting that all maybe. Your Pokemon aren't all fully recovered and it's already late." Nurse Joy said, pointing at the time showing that it's was already 8:00pm. "Sorry but you all have to wait until tomarrow." she said as they all signed, but on the bright side their Pokemon will be refreshed and ready to battle.

 **/The Next Day, 8:20am/**

After getting a full night sleep and a delicious breakfast, Ash, Jude, Thomas and all the other Trainers headed out into the Forest to look for Sandshrews. Now we see the three friends heading closer to a clearing.

"Sandslash! We come for a rematch!" Jude called out, minutes later the same Sandslash from yesterday came out of the ground with a group of Sandshrews behind it.

"Ash, Thomas, you two handle the Sandshrews. Sandslash is mine." Jude said, taking out a Poke'ball and sending out his Pokemon.

"Nido!" cried out a four-legged Dark Purple Pokemon covered in spines and has a large horn and ears. This was Nidorino, the evolved form of the Male Nidoran.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Ash did a quick scan of the Male Poison type.

 **"[Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon  
It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact.]"** the dex said as Ash put it back in his pocket and grabbed Melanies Azure Ball.

"Be careful Jude, Sandslash is tough." Ash said as Thomas also took out a Poke'ball.

"Got it Ash. Now Nidorino use **Horn Attack**!" "Nido!" Nidorino began charging towards Sandslash as the Ground type's glowed a Desert Rainbow.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash cried out as it used **Sandstorm** and the Sandshrews began charging as well.

"Squirtle use **Water Gun**!" "Melanie use **Vine Whip**!" Ash and Thomas called as their respected Pokemon used their attacks at the Sandshrews before the Mouse Pokemon could enter the Sandstorm to help Sandslash.

 **/Inside the Sandstorm, Jude and Nidorino vs. Sandslash/**

Things are getting tough, even without the Sandshrews help, Sandslash prove to be a strong opponent thanks to it **Sandstorm** and **'Sand Veil'** ability.

"Nido!" Nidorino cried as he was hit with another **Crush Claw**. "Come on Nidorino, use **Focus Energy** followed by another **Horn Attack**!" Jude called out as Nidorino began focusing energy to his horn before charging again.

"Sandslash!" the Ground type cried before rapidly using **Dig** to avoid the Poison type.

"Nido Nido?" "Nidorino, when Sandslash pops out use your **Double Kick**." Jude said while Nidorino used his ears to try to find where Sandslash will emerge.

"Sand Slash!" Sandslash yelled as it popped from behind Nidorino, catching the Poison type off guard. "Nido!" Nidorino cried as he was sent a few feet away from Sandslash's **Dig**.

"Sandslash Sand... Slash!" Sandslash exclaimed as it front claws were covered in a Sky Blue aura, charging at Nidorino with **Aerial Ace**.

"Nidorino use your **Leer** to try to stop Sandslash!" Jude called out as Nidorino's eyes glowed Red. "Nido!" Nidorino cried as he took two **Aerial Ace** claws to the head before standing his ground to use **Leer**.

"Saaand." Sandslash whispered, as its defense was lowered. The two Pokemon continue to push against one another, with Sandslash pushing **Aerial Ace** against Nidorino while the Male Nido kept using **Leer** while pushing against the Ground type.

 **/Meanwhhile, with Thomas outside the Sandstorm/**

"Okay Squirtle, finish this with **Iron Tail**!" "Squirtle Squirt!" Thomas called as the Tiny Turtle's tail was covered in a Steel Siverly aura and swung its tail against a Sandshrew that was charging at the Kanto Water starter with a **Slash** attack.

"Sandshrew!" the Mouse Pokemon cried before landing on the ground with swirls replacing its eyes.

Taking out an empty Poke'ball, Thomas threw it at the Ground type. "Great job Squirtle, we got a new teammate." Thomas said as Sandshrew was absorbed into the sphere. After a few shakes, the Poke'ball dinged, signaling the capture.

Picking up the Poke'ball, Thomas looked up and saw that the other Sandshrews were coming at them with **Rollout** and **Rapid Spin**.

"Machop, Poliwag help us out!" Thomas exclaimed as he send out his other Pokemon, seeing that things had gotten pretty tougher.

 **/Meanwhile, with Ash on the other side of the Sandstorm/**

"Serena use **Psybeam**! Daisy **Quick Attack**! Brittany **Pound**! And Melanie **Vine Whip**!" Ash called as his 4 Poke'girls used their attacks with Serena hitting a couple Sandshrews with a Rainbow colored beam, Daisy and Brittany slamming or punching them, and Melanie whipping the rest with her vines while her bulb was glowing again like yesterday.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Bulbagirl screamed out as her bulb and body glowed with an intense light as her began growing and changing. First her bulb opened up, her body increased in height and mass and her eyes glowing as the light faded, showing a new Melanie.

Melanie's height grew from 5ft6inches to 6ft2inches, her ears became pointier with her canines sticking out. Her skin remains the same when she was a Bulbasaur, but she was more muscular then before with a slim toned 6-pack and strong thighs and legs. Her D-cup breasts swelled to F-cups with her Dark Green nipples hardening. And finally, the bulb on her back bloomed to a flower bud with four large leaves draping over her shoulders and hips.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Ash scanned the newly evolved Poke'girl as a picture of a normal Ivysaur appeared on the screen.

 **"[Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon  
The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom.  
Gender: Female  
Ability: Overgrow  
Known moves: Tackle, Poison Powder, Leech Seed & Vine Whip  
Held item: None]"** the dex said as Ash put the device back up.

"Woah Melanie, gotta say I'm loving the new you." Daisy purred as she approach her evolved friend.

"I'm loving the new me too." Melanie whispered, flexing one of her arms while fondling her new larger rack, enjoying the new feeling while her bud released a sweet aroma.

 _'OOOOooooooh! Why am I'm feeling so horny all of a sudden?'_ Serena, Daisy and Brittany thought together, feeling themselves becoming wet between the legs.

Looking over to her Master, Melanie began sashaying towards him with a lustful look on her face "Hey Master, how about we give my new body a 'test drive'. she said huskily while squeezing her breasts.

"How 'bout later when this is all over first." Ash said while Melanie pouted a bit before nodding in agreement.

After that, Ash returned his girls back to their capsules just as the **Sandstorm** subsided.

 **/With Jade and Nidorino/**

"SandSlash!" "Nidorino!" the two Pokemon called out as their **Crush Claw** and **Horn Attack** crash against each other.

"Nidorino, you okay?" Jude asked as Nidorino shook his head to get back into focus. "Nido" he said while looking back at his Trainer as in saying yes.

"Sandslash!" the Ground type exclaimed as it used another **Aerial Ace** while Jude came up with a plan.

"Nidorino, use **Double Kick**!" Jude called as Nidorino got into position. "Nido!" he yelled out as he back kicked Sandslash in the head, causing the Sky Blur aura to fade from the Ground type's claws.

"Now **Horn Attack**!" "Nido!" the Male Poison Pin Pokemon rammed his horn into Sandslash.

"Slash!" the Ground type cried as it was hit hard, as its defenses were lowered by multiple Leers, and landed on its belly.

Taking out a Poke'ball, Jude threw it at the downed Sandslash. The capsule bumped against Sandslash's spikes as the Poke'ball popped open and absorbed Sandslash into it. As the sphere began shaking, the Sandstorm subsided while the other Sandshrews fled back underground.

"Come on, come on." Jude muttered as he and Ninorino sweated, waiting for the Poke'ball to stop shaking. Soon, the capsule dinged, showing that the capture was complete.

"Alright!" Jude exclaimed excitedly as he went to pick up the Poke'ball containing Sandslash. "I caught a Sandslash!" he cheered as Ninorino gave a cheerful cry.

 **/Route 5 Pokemon Center, 4:35pm/**

After returning back to the Pokemon Center, with several of the Trainers showing each other their new Sandshrews and Ash giving Serena, Daisy, Brittany and Melanie their 'Sweet reward' for their effort and Melanie evolving, the three friends were standing outside the front door.

"So you guys heading off to Vermilion City as well." Ash said before Thomas told him something.

"Not yet, we want to train our Pokemon before we take on the Gym. Back we might know something that will help you in training." Thomas said as Jude continued where his Brother left off.

"Yeah, down the route there's a school called 'Pokemon Prep' that's having a tournament in two days. The entree is 2 badges, and you know I don't want to be without little bro here." Jude said while patting Thomas on the back.

"Pokemon Prep?" Ash questioned as the brothers nodded.

"Yep. Every semester the School holds a tournament with their students and traveling trainers." Thomas said as Ash looked at this as another way to train the girls so they'll be ready for the Vermilion Gym.

"Okay then, I'll enter that tournament and win it." Ash said excitedly as the three teens shared a fist bump.

"And next time we meet, let's have a battle." Jude said as the three soon went their separate ways.

With a new goal set, an evolution and seeing some old friends now turned rivals, Ash headed his way towards Pokemon Prep.

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that's a wrap on the new chapter. Sorry it ook so long, but I been busy with School, Life and my other Stories.**

 **I'll try to get some more chapters done when I can, until then see you all next time.**


	8. Prep School, Rival Rematch & New Skills

**Hey everyone, I'm back and sorry for not updating. I been working on a new Icha Icha story and I hit some writing blocks.**

 **So I decided to take a break from that and work on some of my past stories.**

 **Anyway, let get on our way with the new chapter and remember I DON'T OWN Pokemon! Only MY OCs!**

 **Bone Club - Pokemon Move  
"[Cubone]" - Poke-dex Entry**  
 _'Giselle' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /  
Chapter 8: Prep School, Rival Rematch & New Skills**

 **/Pokemon Center, 6:58pm/**

Sitting in the lobby waiting for his Pokegirls to heal after training on the way here. _'Finally we made it. Just in time for the tournament to start tomorrow.'_ Ash thought as he relaxed in his seat.

For the past day since leaving the Pokemon Center on Route 5, Ash had been training his team battling Trainers and Wild Pokemon, as well as teaching some of them using the TM/HM disc machine he got from Brock back in Pewter City.

Once making it to the Pokemon Center, Ash asked the Nurse Joy here if he can register for the Pokemon Prep Tournament. After showing her his 2 gym badges, the Pink haired Nurse gave him a form to fill out with his Name, Hometown and the 3 Pokemon he's going to use, and handed her his team so they can be fully healed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ashy-boy." a familiar arrogant voice said causing Ash to just groan in annoyance as he look up to see Gary walking towards him with his cheerleaders following close behind.

"What do you want Gary. Can't you see I'm trying to relax after the day walk over here." Ash said as he was to tire from the past few days.

"What, I'm just here to say that I'm going to win this Tournament easy." Gary said as his cheerleaders swoon before taking out his badge case. "As you can see since I already have three badges while I bet you don't even have 1." he said in full smugness as he have a Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge & Thunder Badge.

"Actually I have 2 badges Gary." Ash said with a deadpanned expression as he pulled out his case from his pocket.

Seeing Ash's badges, Gary just anime face fell before getting back up. "Well I already caught 30 kinds of Pokemon while you still only got 3!" he exclaimed while Ash only sweatdropped.

"No, I got 7 and we've been doing pretty well." Ash said before hearing his name being called to pick his Pokemon up. "And there's my cue to leave. And good luck in the tournament tomorrow Gary." he said as he left to get his team from Nurse Joy.

 **/Pokemon Prep Courtyard, 9:00am/**

After getting a good night sleep, as well as putting Misty into his PC, and some breakfast Ash and several other Trainers headed towards the School.

Of course Ash and the other Trainers got here around 7:30, they all were taken to a classroom and had to do a test and the eight with the highest scores are part of the real tournament.

From the speech the Principal gave before the test was that ever Semester for the past 10 years Pokemon Prep does these tournaments as a Semester Grade for the Students. So every Semester the School have 8 of its Students battle against 8 Trainers in 1-on-1 battles until the Finals where the last two participants have 3 separate 1-on-1 battles using the three Pokemon they registered.

After everyone was finished their tests, and after the Teachers finish scoring them, the 8 Trainers with the highest scores were called up, with Gary being 1st with Ash being 6th, and were taken outside to the courtyard.

And now here they all are as the Principal came up and announce the rules. "Hello everyone, now you'll are wondering about how the matches will be set-up." the Principal said as they pointed towards the large screen behind him as 16 people faces appeared on the screen, with the top 8 pictures being Students and the bottom 8 being Ash, Gary and six other trainers.

Turning back to the audience, the Principal continued. "Now with a press of a button, let's see our 1st round match-ups." they said and pushed a button the cause the screen to swirl around until each picture was connected to each other, with each Trainer matched against a Student.

Looking at the screen, Ash saw that he was matched against a Male Student for the 3rd match while Gary was also matched against a Male student and was the 8th match.

"And now, let the Tournament begin!" the Principal exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

 **/1st Round: Match No.1, Giselle vs. Male Hiker/**

The first Match was Pokemon Prep's top Student, as well as top bully towards many other students at the School, Giselle against a Hiker.

Giselle is a 16 year old girl that's 5ft4inches in height with long Dark Brown hair that reaches her lower back with curly bhangs and Brown eyes. Her figure is a slim hourglass with C-cup breasts, a slim waist, a cute bubble butt and long sliming legs. Her School uniform consist of a White Dress-shirt under a Blue Buttoned-vest, a Red Bow-tie, Dark Blue mini-skirt, White knee-length socks and Dark Brown Dress-shoes.

"Hmm, this Match will be easy." Giselle said to herself with a small smirk as a Teacher step on the referee platform with a Green flag in his right hand and a Red flag in his left hand.

"Okay the 1st Match is Pokemon Prep's Giselle Yuto against Hiker Robert from Pewter City. This will be a 1-on-1 battle and will end when one side's Pokemon is unable to continue. Are both sides ready?" the Teacher asked as both sides nodded. "Then sent out your Pokemon and begin!" he exclaimed as both side pulled out a Poke'ball.

"Machop come on out!" Robert called out as he released his Pokemon "Ma-Machop!" the Fighting type exclaimed once on the field.

"Graveler come out!" Giselle exclaimed as she send out her Pokemon, which looks like a rough looking boulder with four arms with three fingers on each, the upper two arms flexing with the lower two crossed under its chin, and flat feet with three toes.

In the bleacher, Ash took out his Poke'dex and scanned the Rock/Ground type.

 **"[Graveler, the Rock Pokemon  
It rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds momentum, no Pokemon can stop it without difficulty.]"** the Poke'dex said as the Match began.

"Machop start out with **Karate Chop**!" the Hiker exclaimed "Ma-Machop!" the Fighting type cried out as it ran towards the large Rock Pokemon.

"Graveler, block it with **Defense Curl**." Giselle said smugly as Graveler tuck in it body to raise its Defense just as Machop's attack came down on its head/body. "Now use **Rollout** " she added as Graveler's body began rolling at high speeds, knocking Machop back as the Rock/Ground type hit the Fighting type a few more times before stopping.

"M-Maaaa Chooop..." Machop groaned while trying to push itself back up. "Machop, you okay?" the Hiker asked while his Pokemon gave him a shaking thumbs-up after getting back on its feet.

"Graveler, finish this with **Tackle**." Giselle said as Graveler tackled its large rock body into Machop and knocking it onto the ground with swirls replacing its eyes.

"Machop is unable to battle, so the Winner of the 1st Match is Giselle of Pokemon Prep." the Teacher said, lifting the Green flag towards Giselle's side of the field.

"Now everyone, you see you can't always depend on type advantage to win." Giselle said, returning Graveler back into the Poke'ball before smirking smugly. "Of course it also takes proper training for a Pokemon. And that's clearly what this idiot didn't do." she added, causing the Hiker to glare at her for insulting him and his Machop, before walking away.

In the stands, Ash was also glaring at the School's top Student. _'Joe was right, she is a smug bitch.'_ he thought as he saw the Hiker returned his Machop and left the field.

On the way here yesterday, Ash found three older Students forcing a younger Student to run on a treadmill in the middle of the Forest while making him answer random questions. After chasing the older Students away from Joe, the younger Student who name he learned after helping him, and learned that Pokemon Prep's top Student and class President Giselle forces many of the Student falling behind, him being one of them, to these so-called 'study session' to make them catch up.

So Joe began telling him all about Giselle, even giving him a photo of her, that she was not only a top student, but also the school bully who insults and demeans a lot of the younger students that many people don't like her, even some of the Teachers and Staff, because of her 'high and mighty' attitude.

Hearing that the 2nd Match just ended, Ash looked at the field to see that a Female Student's Rattata lying on its side with swirls replacing its eyes with a Male Youngster's Pidgey flying above the down Normal type.

Knowing his Match was up next, Ash got up and made his way towards the field.

 **/1st Round: Match No.3, Male Student vs. Ash/**

"Alright, the 3rd Match of the 1st Round of Pokemon Prep Alexander Muter against Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. This will be a 1-on-1 battle and will end when one side's Pokemon is unable to continue. Are both sides ready?" the Teacher asked as they both nodded. "Then let the Battle begin!" he exclaimed as both Trainers took out a Poke'ball.

"Grimer, get out here!" the Male Student said tossing the capsule and releasing the Sludge Pokemon. "Griiiiiiiimmmm!" the Posion type cried out once on the field.

"Daisy, I choose you!" Ash called out throwing the Azure Ball and releasing his sexy Eevee girl.

"Grimer, fire your **Sludge** attack!" "Griiiiiimmeeer!" the Student called as Grimer fired a sludge bomb at the Eevee girl.

"Daisy, dodge then use **Dig**." Ash said as she jumped sideway and started digging into the ground.

"Grimer use **Harden**!" "Grim!" he called as Grimer's body was covered in a White aura and shined, increasing its Defense, as Daisy popped from under Grimer and threw the Poison type into the air before falling onto the ground a few feet away from the hole she came out of.

"Grimer, **Sludge** attack now!" the Student yelled as Grimer got itself back up and fired another **Sludge** at the Normal type Pokegirl.

"Use **Quick Attack** " Ash called as Daisy got on all fours and dashed towards Grimer, avoiding its **Sludge** attack, and rammed her shoulder into its body.

"Grrr, Grimer! Use **Screech** attack!" **_"GGGGGGrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii!"_** the Student yelled, clearly annoyed, as the Poison type released a loud **Screech** towards Daisy, causing the Eevee girl to cover her ears, as her Defense harshly fell. "Now use **Sludge**!" he yelled as Grimer fired another sludge bomb, nailing her in the face.

"Aah yuck!" Daisy yelled, wiping the sludge off her face as well as spitting out what got in her mouth.

"Fire another **Sludge** Grimer!" the Student commanded as Grimer fired another **Sludge** attack at the Light Brown Eevee girl.

"Quick Daisy, use **Dig**!" Ash called out as she ducked under the **Sludge** and quickly started digging in the ground.

"Grimer, **Harden**!" "Griim!" Grimer then increase its Defense again. Feeling the ground underneath it, the Poison type looked down just as Daisy popped out and delivered an uppercut again its chin and knocking it into the air.

"GGrriiiiiiimeeeeerrrr!" Grimer cried as it fell onto the ground with swirls replacing its eyes. "Griiii..." Grimer softly groaned as the Teacher called the Match.

"Grimer is unable to battle, so the winner of the 3rd Match is Ash from Pallet Town." he said, raising the Red flag towards Ash's side, as both returned their Pokemon. "The 4th Match with be next, so may both challengers please come up." he added as Ash went back into the stands to watch the next battle.

 **/1st Round: 4th Match, Male Student vs. Male Fisherman/**

"Sandslash use your **Slash** attack!" "Sssaaaaanndd!" the Student exclaimed as Sandslash charged with its right claw covered in a White aura.

"Golduck, stop it with **Confusion**!" "Gol Golduck!" the Fisherman exclaimed as the Water type's eyes glowed a Psychic Blue as Sandslash's body was covered in the Blue aura, causing the Ground type to stop and be lift in the air.

"Sand Sandslash!" Sandslash cried in panic, struggling to get free from Golduck's **Confusion**.

"Now use **Water Gun**!" "Gol-Duuuuuuuucccckkk!" Golduck then fired a blast of water from its beak/bill directly at the airborne Ground type.

"SSSssslllaaaaaasssshhh!" Sandslash cried as it fell onto the ground on its back with swirls replacing its eyes.

"And Sandslash is unable to battle..."

 **/1st Round: 5th Match, Female Student vs. Female Bug Catcher/**

"Clefairy use **Shock Wave**!" "Cle Clefairy!" the Student called out as the Fairy Pokemon's body was covered in an Electric Blue aura before firing a Blue electric blast at the Bug Catcher's Venonat

"VVVeeeeeeennnnoooooo!" the Bug/Poison type cried as it was shocked before falling over with its body slightly charred as its compound eyes were replaced with swirls and twitching a bit it a few electric sparks running through its Purple hair.

"And Venonat is unable to battle..."

 **/1st Round: 6th Match, Male Student vs. Female Camper/**

"Fearow use **Fury Attack**!" the Student called as the Beak Pokemon started jabbing its beak at its opponent.

"Electabuzz use **Thunder Wave**!" "Electabuzz!" the Camper said as her Electabuzz dodged Fearow's **Fury Attack** before paralyzing the large Normal/Flying type with a electric shock.

"Now finish this with **Thunder Punch**!" she added as Electabuzz's fist was covered with electricity and punched Fearow in the chest knocking it on its back as its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"And Fearow is unable to battle..."

 **/1st Round: 7th Match, Male Student vs. Male Fighter/**

"Tauros use **Take Down**!" "Taaaauuuuurrrr!" the Student called out as the Wild Bull Pokemon charged at the Fighter's Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee avoid that **Take Down** with **Jump Kick**!" "Hit Hitmonlee!" the Fighting type then jump to avoid the charging Normal type before kicking him in the side.

"Tauros use **Take Down** again!" the Student yelled as Tauros started charging towards the Kicking Pokemon.

"Hitmonlee, use **Rolling Kick**!" he called as Hitmonlee deliver a strong roundhouse kick towards Tauros's face, knocking him into the air before landing and sliding across the field as his eyes were replaced with swirls.

"And Tauros is unable to battle..."

 **/1st Round: 8th Match, Male Student vs. Gary Oak/**

"Alright everyone, this is the last Match of the 1st Round with Pokemon Prep Steven Walker against Gary Oak from Pallet Town. This will be a 1-on-1 battle and will end when one side's Pokemon is unable to continue. Are both of you ready?" the Teacher asked as both of them nodded. "Now let the battle begin!" he exclaimed as the two took out a Poke'ball.

"Poliwhirl, come on out!" "Poli Poliwhirl!" the Student exclaimed as the Tadpole Pokemon appeared on the field, pumping its fists in the air.

"HA! This will be easy!" Gary exclaimed, kissing the Poke'ball before throwing it. "Nidoking, let's go!" "Nidooo!" the Drill Pokemon roared as he appeared on the field.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Ash went ahead and scanned the two Pokemon on the field.

 **"[Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon  
Capable of living in or out of water. When out of water, it sweats to keep its body slimy.]"**

 **"[Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon  
Nidoking's hide is as hard as stone, and its tail is strong enough to snap a tree trunk effortlessly. In addition, the long horn on its head is full of venom.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash put the device away as the battle soon started.

"Poliwhirl, use your **Water Gun**!" "Poooliiiiiiii!" the Student said as Poliwhirl fired a blast of water from its spiral mouth/belly.

"Nidoking, **Focus Energy** follow by **Horn Attack**!" "Nido!" Gary said as Nidoking focused his energy, increasing his chances for critical hits, as his horn glowed and lengthen in a White aura and speared through the **Water Gun** and nailing Poliwhirl on its spiral belly.

"Poliii!" the Water type cried as it was thrown back from the Poison/Ground type's attack.

"Now use **Fury Attack**." he said as Nidoking began punching Poliwhirl a few times, causing the Water type to try regaining its balance on its feet.

"Poliwhirl use **Ice Punch**!" "Pol Poli!" the student exclaimed as Poliwhirl ran towards Nidoking, its right fist covered in a Ice Blue aura, and pulled its arm back to punch the Drill Pokemon in his chest.

"Nidoking use **Thrash**!" "Nido Nidoking!" slamming his tail against Poliwhirl, Nidoking then punched the Water type and slam his tail into its back, knocking the Tadpole Pokemon back across the field onto its back with swirls replacing its eyes.

"And Poliwhirl is unable to battle, so the winner of the 8th Match is Gary Oak from Pallet Town!" the Teacher said, raising the Red flag towards Gary's side of the field as both of them returned their Pokemon while Gary's Cheerleaders were cheering him on his victory.

After the last Match, the Principal stepped onto the platform. "And that's the end of the 1st Round everyone. Now let's congratulate the 8 people who made it and see our 2nd Round's Matchups." the Principal said, the screen showing the 2 Pokemon Prep Students and the 6 Trainers that won their battles, and pressed the button to show the Matchups.

Looking at the screen, Ash saw that he was against the Female Camper for the 4th Match and went to the stand and watch the Matches before his.

 **/2nd Round: 1st Match, Female Student vs. Gary Oak/**

"Alright, the 1st Match of the 2nd Round will now begin with Pokemon Prep Suzy Starson against Gary Oak from Pallet Town. This will be a 1-on-1 battle and will end when one side's Pokemon is unable to continue. Are both sides ready?" he asked as both of them nodded "Then let the battle begin!" he exclaimed as both of them took out a Poke'ball.

"Pidgeotto, come out!/take flight!" both of them exclaimed, releasing the same Pokemon from their capsule.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Ash went and scanned one of the Pidgeotto as the Flying/Normal type's data came up.

 **"[Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon  
It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest.]" **the Poke'dex said as he put the device back in his pocket.

"Pidgeotto, use **Quick Attack**!" the Student said as her Pidgeotto flew fast towards Gary's with a White trail behind it.

"Pidgeotto, blow it away with **Gust**." Gary said as his Pidgeotto's wings glowed as it flaps them, creating a strong gust of wind that blew the Student's Pidgeotto back and stopping its **Quick Attack**.

"Now Pidgeotto, hit them with your **Wing Attack**!" he called as his Pidgeotto's wings were enveloped in a Sky Blue aura and slamming them against the other Bird Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, fly back up and use **Razor Wind**!" the Student called out as her Pidgeotto flew back up into the air as its wings glowed in a White aura before flapping them, launching a barrage of wind blades that hit Gary's Pidgeotto, nailing the other Flying/Normal type from the front and back.

"Now use **Quick Attack**!" she ordered as her Pidgeotto dashed into Gary's.

"Pidgeotto, use **Roost**!" Gary called out as his Pidgeotto cawed as White energy feathers surrounded its body as it regain some of its energy and healed itself some.

"Now use **Quick/Wing Attack**!" both of them called out as the Student's Pidgeotto used **Quick Attack** while Gary's charged with **Wing Attack**.

The two Pidgeottos attacks collided into each other, creating a gust of wing, as Gary's Pidgeotto hit the Student's Pidgeotto with its other wing and knocking it down towards the ground, landing with a thud, as its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Suzy's Pidgeotto is unable to battle, so the winner of the 1st Match is Gary Oak from Pallet Town." the Teacher said, raising the Red flag towards Gary's side of the field as his Cheerleaders loudly cheered for his victory again.

 **/2nd Round: 2nd Match, Giselle vs. Male Youngster/**

"Mankey use **Low Kick**!" "Man Mankey Mankey!" the Youngster exclaimed as his Mankey ran and slid into a low sliding kick.

"Graveler use **Rollout**!" Giselle commanded as Graveler quickly rolled at high speed, running over Mankey before stopping at turning around, leaving a cartoonish flatted Mankey in the ground while its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Mankey is unable to battle, so the winner of the 2nd Match is Giselle of Pokemon Prep." the Teacher said, raising the Green flag in his hand towards Giselle's side of the field.

"Hmm, guess whoever taught you about Pokemon clearly never learn anything." she said arrogantly as she returned Graveler and walked away, chuckling smugly as she left the field.

 **/2nd Round: 3rd Match, Male Fighter vs. Male Fisherman/**

"Machoke!" "Poliwrath!" the two Pokemon yelled, trying to overpower the other in a fight of strength.

"Machoke use **Vital Throw**!" "Machoke!" the Fighter called out as the Fighting type used its muscles to lift Poliwrath up and throw it into the air

"Poliwrath use **Defense Curl**!" "Poli!" the Fisherman exclaimed as the Tadpole Pokemon tuck and curled its body, raising its Defense, before it fell on the ground and getting back up.

"Machoke use **Brick Break**!" "Machoke!" Machoke then ran towards the Water/Fighting before jumping and raising its right arm, which was covered in a White aura, as it came down above Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath use **Water Gun**!" "Poliiii!" Poliwrath fired a powerful blast of water towards Machoke, knocking the Superpower Pokemon back a few feet. "Now finish this with **Focus Punch**!" "Poooli Wrath!" he exclaimed as Poliwrath's fist was enveloped Blue aura and delivered a powerful punch towards Machoke.

"Maaachoooke!" the Fighting type cried as it landed on its back with swirls replacing its eyes.

"And Machoke is unable to battle..."

 **/2nd Round: 4th Match, Female Camper vs. Ash/**

"And now here is the last Match of the 2nd Round between Josie Jewels from Celadon City against Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be 1-on-1 and will end when one side's Pokemon is unable to continue. Are both sides ready?" the Teacher asked as both them nodded "Now let the 4th Match begin!" he exclaimed as both of them took out a Poke'ball.

"Gloom, come on out!" "Gloom Gloom!" the Camper called as she send out her Pokemon.

"Serena, I choose you!" Ash said as he released the Fennekin girl onto the field.

"Gloom, start things off with **Poison Powder**!" "Gloom Gloom!" the Camper called out as her Gloom released shiny Purple powder from her head flower towards the Honey-Blonde fox girl.

"Serena, blow that powder away with **Hidden Power**!" Ash called as Serena summoned six energy spheres around her body before launching them towards Gloom while also getting rid of the **Poison Powder**.

"Gllooooom!" Gloom cried out as she was pushed back by Serena's attack.

"Gloom, use **Sunny Day**!" "Glooooom!" the Camper said as Gloom fired a Reddish light into the sky that soon burst making the sunlight brighter than before. "Now use **Petal Dance**!" she exclaimed as Gloom began twirling around and blasted a storm of Sakura petals towards the Fire type Pokegirl.

"AAAaaahhhh!" Serena cried as she was pushed back a few feet by the **Petal Dance** before digging her claws into the ground.

"Serena use **Flame Charge**!" "On it!" Ash called out as Serena body got enveloped in flames before charging on all fours towards the Weed Pokemon, increasing her speed while burning away the Sakura petals. As she was about to ram into Gloom, the Grass/Poison type suddenly disappeared.

"Where did... AAaaahhh!" she tried saying before she was hit from behind by another **Petal Dance**. Looking behind her, she saw Gloom giggling as she continued using **Petal Dance**.

Seeing how Gloom manage to move that fast, Ash growled in his head _'Chlorophyll! Gloom's ability is Chlorophyll! So that's why she had it use_ _ **Sunny Day**_ _.'_ he thought since Chlorophyll is an ability that increases a Pokemon's speed in bright sunny weather. _'Wait, maybe we can use that to our advantage.'_ he thought since **Sunny Day** can also increase the power of Fire type attacks.

"Serena, use **Flame Charge** again and again!" Ash said as Serena nodded, knowing her Trainer had a plan, and got back up as she started using **Flame Charge** over and over.

This went on for a while with Gloom dodging and avoiding Serena while the Fennekin girl's flame cover body was getting brighter and brighter as her speed kept increasing and increasing. Soon, the effects of **Sunny Day** wore off as the sunlight went back to normal.

"Gloooom!" the Weed Pokemon cried as she was hit the powered up **Flame Charge** , knocking into the air before landing on her back.

"Gloom, you okay?" the Camper called to her Pokemon. Gloom then got back up on her feet before looking around confused.

Seeing this, Ash remembered that after a Pokemon uses a move like **Thrash** or **Petal Dance** , the user is left confused for a while.

"Gloom, snap out of it and use **Acid**!" she said as Gloom, still confused, fired a Purple glob from her mouth several feet from where the anthro Fire type is standing.

"Serena, finish this with **Psybeam**!" "Right on it!" Ash said as Serena's eyes glowed before firing a Rainbow Psychic beam that hit Gloom, creating a large dust cloud that soon cleared, leaving the Weed Pokemon on her back with swirls replacing her eyes.

"And Gloom is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the Teacher said raising the Red flag towards Ash's side of the field as Ash was giving his Starter a hug before secretly kissing her.

After the field was cleared, the Principal stepped onto the platform and announce the crowd. "Now those were some excellent battles don't you say folk." the crowd cheered as the Principal pointed towards the screen. "Let give a round of applause to our semifinalist for making it this far!" the screen showed the picture of Gary, Giselle, the Fisherman and Ash.

"Now let see our Semifinal Matchups!" the Principal exclaimed, pressing the button as the screen showed the Semifinal Matchups with the 1st Match being Giselle vs. the Fisherman and the 2nd being Ash vs. Gary. "Now let the Semifinals begin!" the Principal excliamed as the crowd cheered.

 **/Semifinal Round: 1st Match, Giselle vs. Male Fisherman/**

"Golduck, use **Fury Swipe**!" "Gol Golduck!" the Fisherman said as his Golduck ran toward its opponent.

"Weepinbell, jump and use **Stun Spore**!" Giselle said as the Flycatcher Pokemon launched itself up into the air, avoiding Golduck's Fury Swipe, and blasted the Water type with shiny Orange powder and leaving the Duck Pokemon paralyzed.

"Now use **Razor Leaf**." she said as Weepinbell's leaf arms glowed Grassy Green and fired a barrage of leaves towards Golduck.

"Goooolduuuuuck!" Golduck cried as it was hit by the **Razor Leaf** and knocked onto its back as its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Golduck is unable to battle, so the winner is Giselle from Pokemon Prep." the Teacher said as he raise the Green flag towards Giselle's side on the field.

"I been winning these Semester Tournaments since I was a Freshman and looks like I'm getting another on for my perfect record." Giselle said smugly as she returned Weepinbell back into its capsule and left the field.

 **/Semifinal Round: 2nd Match, Ash vs. Gary/**

"Okay the 2nd Match of the Semifinals will be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town against Gary Oak, also from Pallet Town." the Teacher said as the crowd cheered with Gary's Cheerleaders chanting 'Gary Gary, he's the best! He'll beat him like all the rest! Go Gary!' as he just smirked arrogantly.

"This will be a 1-on-1 battle and will end when one side's Pokemon is unable to continue. Are both sides ready?" he asked as both Pallet Town boys nodded. "Then let the battle begin!" he exclaimed as both of them took out a Poke'ball.

"Nidoking, let's go!" "Nido Nidoking!" Gary said, releasing the Male Drill Pokemon who roared once he appeared on the field.

"Melanie, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, throwing the Azure Ball as his sexy Ivysaur appeared on the field, ready to battle.

"Nidoking, let's start with a **Horn Attack**!" "Nido!" Gary said as Nidoking charged towards the anthro Ivysaur with his horn glowing in a White aura.

"Melanie, use **Flash**!" Ash called as Melanie's flower bud began glowing, getting brighter and brighter, and flashed the bright light once Nidoking was close.

"Nido!" Nidoking cried, covering his eyes from **Flash** as his Accuracy decrease and fell over onto the ground.

"Now use **Leech Seed**!" Ash called as Melanie fired a seed from her flower bud on one of Nidoking's spines, vines spouting out and wrapping around the Poison/Ground type's body and began sapping him of his energy.

"Nidoking use **Thrash**!" pushing himself back up, Nidoking began charging towards the Seed Pokegirl.

"Use **Flash** again!" waiting for Nidoking to come close enough, Melanie released another flash of light towards Nidoking's face, blinding and lowering his Accuracy again, causing him to miss and fall over as his energy was sapped.

"Nidoking, get up and use **Horn Attack**!" Gary yelled in frustation that his Pokemon hadn't landed a hit yet. Getting back up, the Male Drill Pokemon ran towards the anthro Grass/Poison type with his horn ready to spear her.

"Melanie, use **Vine Whip**!" Ash said as Melanie launch two vines from under the flower on her back and wrapped them around Nidoking's horn and flipped him onto his back as his energy was sapped.

"Nidoking, **Fury Attack**!" Gary yelled as Nidoking was struggling to get back on his feet and started sending punches at the Ivysaur girl.

"Melanie, use **Flash** follow by **Vine Whip**!" ducking under another punch, Melanie bud blasted Nidoking with a face full of light, causing him to stop his attack and rub his eyes, before she slammed her vines towards his chest, knocking him onto his back as Leech Seed sapped some more of his energy.

"Let's wrap this up with **Body Slam**!" Ash called as Melanie launched herself up into the air before landing on top of Nidoking, the impact causing dirt to kick-up creating a dust cloud. Once the dust settled, Melanie got off Nidoking seeing that his eyes were replaced with swirls.

"And Nidoking is unable to battle, so the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the Teacher exclaimed, raising the Green flag in his hand towards Ash's side of the field as the crowd cheered.

Melanie then 'accidently' use **Body Slam** on her Trainer when she went to hug him, burying his face into her F-cup cleavage as well as grinding her core against his clothed member.

"When can I have my 'reward' Master?" she whispered into his ear, purring as she felt his member hardening under his pants.

"Later my sexy Ivysaur." Ash whispered back, his hand groping her soft ass, causing her to bite down a moan so they wouldn't draw attention.

Returning Melanie back into her Azure Ball, Ash quickly went to back into the stands as he saw the Principal step on the platform.

"Alright everyone, let give a grand round of applause for our two Finalists!" the Principal said as the crowd cheered. "Now then, time to explain how the final Match will be laid out." pressing a button, the screen showed the picture of Giselle and Ash with three slots under their picture. **(Think of the 3-on-3 scoreboard from the Johto League from the Anime.)**

"Now here's how the Final Match will work. Both Trainers will be using the three Pokemon they registered for three separate 1-on-1 battles as well as keeping score." the Principal said before explaining how the scores will work.

"Now the scores will be simple. A win will be 3 points, a draw will be 1 point, and a lost will be 0 points. The one will the most points will be the Winner of this Tournament. Now let the final battle begin!" they exclaimed while the crowd roared in excitement.

 **/Final Round: Giselle vs. Ash/**

"Alright everyone, the Final Match between Giselle Yuto from Pokemon and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will now begin. These will be 1-on-1 battles with both sides using their 3 Pokemon and each battle will end when one side's Pokemon are unable to continue. Are both sides ready?" the Teacher asked as they both nodded. "Then let's the Finals begin!" he exclaimed as Giselle and Ash took out their first Poke'balls.

"This will be easy, so come out Weepinbell!" "Weeep Beeell!" the Flycatcher Pokemon exclaimed once it appeared on the field.

"Daisy, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Azure Ball, releasing the Light Brown Eevee girl who's ready to battle.

"Weepinbell, use **Vine Whip**!" Giselle called out as Weepinbell's stem glowed and shot towards Daisy.

"Daisy, dodge it with **Quick Attack**!" Ash said as Daisy jumped to avoid Weepinbell's **Vine Whip** before dashing towards the Grass/Poison type with a White trail behind her.

"Weepinbell!" Weepinbell cried out as it was slammed in the face from the Normal type's **Quick Attack**.

"Now use **Bite**!" "Beeellll!" Weepinbell cried out again as Daisy bit on its head.

"Weepinbell, use **Slam**!" Giselle yelled as Weepinbell grabbed Daisy by one of her legs before throwing her across the field. "Now use **Razor Leaf**!" she said as the Flycatcher Pokemon fired a barrage of leaves towards the downed Eevee girl.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Ash asked the panting Pokegirl who was trying to get back up.

"Now finish this with **Vine Whip**!" she commanded as Weepinbell launched its attack.

"Quick, use **Dig**!" Daisy quickly dug into the ground, avoiding the **Vine Whip** , as Weepinbell try sensing where she'll pop up.

Feeling the ground under it rumble, Weepinbell was soon thrown into the air by the fox girl's **Dig**.

"Weepinbell, fire your **Razor Leaf** now!" she yelled as Weepinbell fired its attack down on the Eevee girl, creating a large dust cloud.

Once the dust cloud cleared, Daisy was seen laying on her back with her eyes replaced with swirls.

"Eevee is unable to battle, so the 1st battle goes to Giselle from Pokemon Prep." the Teacher said, raising the Green flag in his hand towards her side of the field as a **'3'** appeared on her side of the screen while an **'O'** appear next to the picture of Weepinbell as an **'X'** appeared next to the picture of an Eevee on Ash's side.

"As I said earlier, another win for my perfect record." Giselle said smugly as she returned Weepinbell back into its Poke'ball.

"Daisy you did great out there, take a nice long rest." Ash said once he returned her back inside her capsule before pulling out Melanie's.

"Alright, let the 2nd battle, begin!" the Teacher exclaimed as both of them released their second Pokemon, with Giselle sending out Graveler while Ash send out the anthro Ivysaur,

"Graveler, use **Rollout**!" "Graveler!" the Rock Pokemon yelled as it rolled towards Melanie.

"Stop it with **Body Slam**!" Ash called as Melanie slammed her hands on top of the rolling Graveler, causing its Rollout to dig itself into the ground until it stopped on its back.

"Gravel Graveler!" Graveler said as it tried to get itself up and out of the hole it dug.

"Now use **Leech Seed**!" Melanie then fired a seed from her bud that atached on Graveler's forehead as vines spouted out and began sapping the Rock/Ground type's energy.

"Grr, Graveler use **Defense Curl**!" Giselle growled, seeing that her Pokemon is stuck, as Graveler curled its body to increase its Defense as its energy was sapped by **Leech Seed**.

"Melanie use **Vine Whip**." Ash said as the Ivysaur Pokegirl slammed her vines on Graveler as the impact kicked up some dust. "Use **Vine Whip** one more time." she slammed her vines on Graveler again as the impact kicked up more dust before the last of its energy was sapped by **Leech Seed**.

"Grraaaveeleeeerrrrr..." Graveler softly groaned as its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"And Graveler is unable to battle, so the 2nd Match goes to Ash from Pallet Town." the Teacher said, raising the Red flag towards Ash's side of the field, as a **'3'** appeared on his side of the screen as an **'O'** appear next to the picture of the Ivysaur while an **'X'** appeared next to Graveler's.

"Now the score is tied three to three, so the final battle will decide the winner. Are both sides ready?" he asked as they nodded. "Then let the last battle, begin!" he exclaimed as both of them threw their third Poke'balls.

"Cubone, let's go!" "Cu Cubone!" Giselle yelled as she released the small Ground type onto the field.

"Serena, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, throwing the Azure Ball and releasing the Fennekin girl onto the field.

"Cubone, use **Bone Club**!" "Cu Cubone Bone!" the Lonely Pokemon ran towards Serena, ready to swing its bone at the fox girl.

"Serena, blast it back with **Psybeam**!" Ash said as Serena fired her **Psybeam** and Cubone, who quickly jumped of the way before hitting her with its **Bone Club**.

"Push Cubone back with **Tail Whip**." Ash quickly said as she whipped her tail against Cubone's body, pushing it away from her as well as lowering its Defense.

"Cubone, use **Headbutt**!" "Cuuuuu-Booone!" Cubone rammed its skull covered head into her chest, knocking Serena onto her back.

"Grrrr!" Serena growled as she got back on her feet.

"Now use **Headbutt** again!" Giselle called as Cubone ran towards the Fire type Pokegirl again.

"Serena, use **Hidden Power**!" summoning six energy spheres, Serena then launch them towards the incoming Cubone, knocking the Ground type back across the field.

"Cubone, use **Bonemerang** now!" "Cubone!" Cubone then threw its bone, which began twirling around at high speed, at the Honey-Blonde Fennekin.

"Use **Flame Charge** to dodge!" Ash called out as Serena's body was covered in flames as she dashed towards Cubone, avoiding the incoming **Bonemerang** , and ramming into the Lonely Pokemon as her Speed increased.

"Cubooone!" Cubone cried as it was pushed back a few feet.

"Hmm?" with her ears twiching, Serena quickly turned around and gasped as she saw the **Bonemerang** coming back. Serena quickly ducked her head to avoid the attack as Cubone jumped up and caught its bone club.

"Cubone, use **Bone Club**!" Giselle called out as Cubone came back down, ready to slam its bone on the fox girl's head.

"Hit it with **Psybeam**!" Ash quickly said as Serena quickly fired her attack at Cubone, knocking it back onto the ground as it landed on its back with a 'thud' as it tried getting back up on its feet.

"No way I'm letting this punk ruin my perfect record!" Giselle growled, clenching her hand into a fist as she glared at Ash with rage in her eyes. "Cubone! Use **Headbutt** now!" she yelled as Cubone charged towards Serena.

"Serena, jump and use **Tail Whip**." "On it Ash." Serena waited for Cubone to get close enough before jumping to avoid **Headbutt** and whipped it back with her tail, lowering Cubone's Defense again, as it was pushed back a few feet.

"Now wrap this up with **Hidden Power**!" he exclaimed as she launched the six energy spheres at Cubone.

"Cuuuuubooooone!" Cubone cried as it was knocked back by **Hidden Power** before landing on its back with swirls replacing its eyes.

"And Cubone is unable to battle, so the winner of the Pokemon Prep Semester Tournament is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the Teacher exclaimed as Ash's score changed to a **'6'** with a **'O'** appearing next to the picture of a Fennekin on his side while an **'X'** appeared next to the picture of Cubone on Giselle's side.

"NO! I deserve to win this! This punk didn't even battle propery!" Giselle complained as she stomped her way towards the platform.

"Giselle! You lost fair-n-square so just pipe down!" the Principal said as Ash and Serena walked over.

"Yeah! Pokemon Battles aren't just about Types and Levels or Books!" Ash said as Giselle sent him a heated glare. "It's all about heart and knowing your partners." he added, looking over to Serena who nodded in agreement.

"He's right Giselle, you may be the School's top student but you still have a lot to learn." the Principal said as Giselle just huffed and stomped away in anger.

"I'm so sorry about her, I guess being the top student and her perfect record had just gone to her head making her think she's perfect in every way." the Teacher said as he handed Ash a small box.

Opening the box, Ash saw three TM discs with two of them being White and one of them Fighting type Orange. Looking at the discs, he saw that they were **TM32 Double Team** , **TM39 Swift** and **TM19** **Seismic Toss**.

"Thank you for the TM discs." Ash said as he put the three discs into his TM Case as he left while the crowd cheered.

 **/The Forest near the School/**

Giselle was walking through the forest, still mad about her loss in today's tournament. "That lousy punk! He ruin my perfect record!" she yelled out loud, punching a nearby tree in her fit of anger.

"I kept that record since I was a Freshman at this School, and he just took it all away from me!" she yelled as she punched the tree again.

Hearing rustling behind her, Giselle turn around. "Whoever out there, get out here right now!" she demanded until she saw something come out of the bushes.

"What the... " was all she could say until she was hit by a large seed as vines spouted out, entangling her arms and legs, causing her to fall over as she felt her energy getting sapped.

"What's... happening... " Giselle said until she finally passed out as all her energy was sapped away by **Leech Seed**.

"Nice aim with your **Leech Seed** Melanie." Ash said, walking out from the bushes with Serena and Melanie following.

"Thank you Master, so is this my reward?" the Ivysaur girl asked as Ash formed an Azure Ball in his hand before tapping the unconscious Giselle on the head as her body was absorbed in Red light, leaving her school uniform on the forest ground, as the capsule 'ding' in his hand.

"That's right Melanie, you're going to help me and Serena break her into submission." Ash said, gesturing to the Azure Ball in his hand as both Pokegirls gave perverted giggles as Serena used **Ember** to burn Giselle's clothes before the three of them left for the Pokemon Center for the night.

 **/Pokemon Center, Ash's rented room, 10:50pm/**

 **/Semi Lemon Ahead/**

Inside Ash's rented room, sounds of moans and groans of pleasure can be heard as Ash, Serena and Melanie were pleasuring the newly transformed Pokegirl.

Giselle is still the same height and has the same bust size, but her face was now cover in Dark Brown feathers the same color as her hair as her face looked more avian-like as her nose and mouth changed into a Pink curved beak. The front of her body from her chest down to between her legs are covered with Cream color feathers while her back was covered with Black feathers with Dark Brown tail feathers over her soft ass. Her arms became more harpy-like with her arms being Red feathered wings with Light Pink tips and her hands being talons. And finally her legs are now Pink scaled legs with her feet now being three-toed talons.

"Oooh, yes little Birdie. Keep sucking my huge tits." Melanie moaned as her left nipple was in Giselle's beak/mouth while she was using her vines, one in her pussy and the other in Giselle's ass, to pleasure herself.

"I think her mind is somewhere else Melanie." Serena purred as she was playing, groping, squeezing, fondling and sucking the Spearow girl's feathered breasts while Giselle was moaning into the Ivysaur's cleavage.

"Well... she sure... iiiis tight!" Ash grunted as he continue thrusting into her pussy, groaning from how tight she is, while fingering Serena's furry lips.

They been at this since they came in the Pokemon Center around 7:40, and no matter how many times they made her cum, Giselle was always tight.

"GGGgrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" everyone moan/groan as they all had another orgasm, with Melanie releasing her juices on her vine, Serena releasing her juices all over Ash's fingers, and Ash releasing another shot of semen in the former Schoolgirl's pussy while Giselle moan into the Ivysaur's breasts as her pussy and ass squeezed the cock and vine inside her.

After their orgasms finished, Ash and his two Pokegirls got off Giselle, Ash pulling his member out of her pussy while Melanie pulled her vine from her ass, and saw that she was passed out.

"After hours of mating, she's knocked out of it." Serena said, looking at the cum covered bird girl.

"Well, I think it's time to give you girls your real reward." Ash said, returning his new Spearow Pokegirl back into her capsule, as Serena and Melanie have lustful looks in their eyes seeing his cock still hard as the three of them continue to have sex until 3:00am.

 **/Semi Lemon Over/**

 **/Pokemon Center Lobby, 9:45am/**

After waking up, and having make-up sex with Daisy, Ash was in the Pokemon Center lobby waiting for Nurse Joy to finish checking up his team.

"Here're your Pokemon sir, and hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said as she laid down the Poke'ball tray holding his six Azure Balls.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, and hope you have a nice day." Ash said with a smile as he picked up his Azure Balls and left the Pokemon Center.

Walking down the route towards the Underground Path, since the path towards Saffron City was closed, Ash was thinking of how yesterday was for him.

 _'Won my first Tournament, beaten Gary in a battle, knocked a Bully of her high horse and made her summit through sex, got three new TM discs, and have great sex with the girls. Yep, a pretty good day.'_ Ash thought as he continued now the route.

Winner his first Tournament and catching a new Pokegirl, our Hero felt his path towards the Pokemon League becoming clearer and closer.

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **And done! A new chapter for this story is finished at last.**

 **Spent 2-3 days writing this, and during the Hurricane, and it's finally finish.**

 **Again sorry for the wait, but as I said before I was having some writers block for a new story so I decided to take a break from that and work on my other stories.**

 **"Plus, this is the longest chapter I written for this story and I hope you all enjoy and I decided to start doing this so everyone know which Pokegirls Ash has on hand with him.**

 **So here it is!**

 **Ash's Team**

 **On hand:**

 **Serena/Fennekin  
Daisy (Oak)/Eevee  
Brittany/Jigglypuff  
Melanie/Ivysaur  
Liza (Johto)/Charmander  
Giselle/Spearow**

 **In rotation:**

 **Green (Adventure Manga)/Wartortle  
Misty/Feebas**

 **And that's his team so far and hope you all enjoyed**

 **See you all next time!**


	9. Ship Trouble and Electric Gym Battle

**Hello everyone, after a while this story is back with another chapter.**

 **Now enough talk and let get onto the new chapter of Azure Conquest!**

 **Remember that I DON'T and NEVER will own Pokemon in any way at all period.  
**  
 **Now onto the story!**

 **Thunderbolt - Pokemon Move**  
 **"[Raichu]" - Poke-dex Entry**  
 _'S.S. Anne' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 9: Ship Trouble and Electric Gym Battle**

 **/Vermillion City Pokemon Center, 1:40pm/**

After spending a few hours traveling through the Underground Path, Ash finally made to Vermillion City for his third Badge.

Right now our hero is using the PC to switch his team around, swapping Liza and Brittany for Green and Misty now that they're near sources of water for some training.

Once finishing switching Pokegirls, Ash went over to ask the city's Nurse Joy about the S.S. Anne that was docking today.

 **/Vermillion City Docks/**

"Ticket please." a Sailor at the entrance of the dock asked people for their tickets if they were going to board the S.S. Anne.

"Ticket please sir." the Sailor asked as Ash handed him the ticket he got from Bill.

Once the Sailor finished checking the ticket, he handed back to Ash and allowed him to board the ship, unaware of the trouble approaching.

 **/In one of the ship's rooms/**

Inside of a room was our familiar trio of trouble makers as well as a few other Grunts as they were paying attention towards the Sister Leaders of the group, Annie and Oakley.

Annie is a woman in her early 20s standing around 5ft5inches in height with Blonde hair with two large drill curls on the sides of her head and a bhang covering one of her Amber color eyes. Her outfit consist of a Black skintight top straining against her D-cup bust while leaving her shoulders and flat toned stomach exposed, Pinkish-White gloves reaching her elbows, Silver bands around her neck and biceps, Black skintight pants with Pink on the left leg hugging her hips, and Black shoes.

Oakley is a woman in her late Teens being around 5ft4inches in height with short Silver-White hair that flares out a bit and Amber eyes like her older sister. Her outfit is the same as her sister's with a Black skintight top hugging her smaller D-cup bust while leaving her shoulders and toned stomach bare, Pinkish-White gloves reaching her elbows, Gold bands around her neck and biceps, Black skintight pants with Purple on the right leg hugging her hips, and Black shoes.

Both Sisters were excited since this is their first mission as members of Team Rocket **(They completed a different mission that allowed them to join so the Soul Dew is safe.)** while telling the grunts their assign posts on the ship and signal for when to start stealing from the passengers on board.

After being given their orders, the Grunts put on their disguises and went towards the main room while James was smiling as he held three shrunken poke'balls in his hand.

"What got you all smiling James?" Jessie, dressed as a Orange haired tanned skin girl cosplay in a Female Sailor uniform, asked while looking at her partner, dress as a Blonde hair tanned skin Mechanic, as the Male Rocket held up his capsules.

"Because, there will be several Trainers on board wanting to test their skills against each other. So I'm using this opportunity to have my Pokemon gain some more experience by battling." James said with a grin before walking off towards the battle fields to battle and win some money from those battles.

 **/With Ash and Serena/**

Ash and his Fire Starter/Lover were in awe as they looked around the ship to see many people and trainers either talking, showing and battling with their Pokemon, or buying stuff from the many booths before heading out towards the made deck.

"Wow, the view sure is amazing isn't it Ash?" Serena asked as she enjoy the sea breeze blowing through her hair and fur while Ash nodded in agreement.

"Hey Guy with the Fennekin!" a voice called out causing them to look behind them to see a Male Sailor approaching them while taking out a Poke'ball.

"You talking to us?" Ash asked as the Sailor nodded.

"Yeah you, what do you say to a Pokemon battle." the Sailor said tossing the capsule into the air releasing a Machop whose ready to battle.

"Sure, I could use the time to train my team before taking on the Gym." Ash said while tossing one of his Azure Balls up, releasing his new Spearow girl Giselle.

"Alright than, Machop go use **Karate Chop**!" the Sailor exclaimed as the Superpower Pokemon ran towards the bird girl.

"Ma-Machop!" the Fighting type cried out as both its hands glowed, readying to deliver a series of **Karate Chop** attacks.

"Giselle, fly toward Machop and use **Leer** follow by **Peck**!" Ash called out as the Pokegirl flew straight towards her opponent with her eyes glowing Red.

 **/With James/**

"Now Magikarp, finish this with **Tackle**!" James exclaimed excitily as Magikarp tackled hard into his opponent Horsea knocking the Dragon Pokemon out of the pool with swirls replacing its eyes.

"Horsea is unable to battle so winner is Jameson and his Magikarp." a trainer refereeing the battle said while the disguised Rocket was happily congratulating the Fish Pokemon for his victory.

"Amazing work Magikarp, I knew all that training would paid off." James said cheerily while Magikarp bobbed his body around.

"Karp Karp Magikarp." the Fish Pokemon said, agreeing with his Trainer before another person stepped up for a battle.

 **/With Ash/**

After defeating the third Trainer that challenged him, Ash decided to go get some air.

Once outside, Ash notice a Man leaning over the railing puking into the sea while a what looks like a duck with Brown feathers with a three pointed crest on its head, Grey feathers under its wings and belly, Yellow bill and webbed feet, and a Black V-mark on its forehead holding a Green and White stick.

Taking his Poke'dex out, Ash went ahead and scanned the Pokemon.

 **"[Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon  
It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends the stalk from attackers with its life.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash went to check on the man.

"Excuse me Sir, but are you okay?" Ash asked while patting the man on his back as he continued to throw-up.

" _Pppsss..._ Oh that's much better." the man said before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks for the assist Lad, spend too much time on sea you tend to get a little seasick." the man said before pulling something out of his pocket and handed it to Ash.

What the man gave him was a White disc that had HM01 on it.

"That my boy is the move **Cut**. If you have a Cascade Badge you'll be able to cut down obstacles like trees or anything that might be in the way." the Man before putting his hat back on, allowing Ash to see that it was a Captains hat.

"Now come on Farfetch'd, for we need to be ready to leave port once the party's over."

"Fetch'd Far-Far Farfetch'd." the Flying/Normal type agreed saluting before following the Captain towards the ship's controls.

 **/With the Rocket Trio/**

After a while of enjoying the event, Jessie, James and Meowth met back up together for an afternoon snack.

"So when is thye signal going to happen?" Meowth asked while stuffing some meatballs into his mouth along with his cohorts.

"I'm wondering that also, since its almost 6-o-clock so the signal must be anytime now." James said before drinking some of his drink as the trio continued to fill their stomachs.

 **/With Ash/**

"Okay Green, finish up with **Mega Punch**!" Ash called out as the Wartortle girl delivered an uppercut against Nidorina's chin, knocking the Female Poison type up into the air and falling onto her side with swirls replacing her eyes.

"Nidorina is unable to battle, so the winners are Ash and his Wartortle." a Lass said before raising her hand up towards the Pallet Town native.

Just as Ash recalled Green back into her capsule, a familiar arrogant voice spoke out getting his attention.

"Well hey their Ashy-boy, didn't expect you being here now did we." Gary said while crossing his arms as he looked at his rival.

"Gary, what are you doing here!? I thought you were on your way to get your next badge or something." Ash asked, completely surprised to see the Grandson of Prof. Oak here.

"And miss this party filled will a lot of strong Trainers, no way." Gary said before taking a poke'ball off his belt and pressed the button to expand it. "Plus I got some Pokemon to train up before heading out for more badges. So a 3-on-3 okay with you." he added as Ash nodded.

"Okay fine, 3 Pokemon each and substitutions allowed after a knockout okay." Ash said as Gary nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"Alright then, Geodude let's go!" Gary exclaimed throwing the capsule into the air releasing the Rock Pokemon outside.

"Geo Geodude!" Geodude cried out, slamming his fists together as he was ready to battle.

"Okay then, Misty, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, releasing the Feebas Mermaid onto the field which caused Gary to only laugh at his choice of Pokemon.

"HAHAHAHAHA! ! Oh come on Ashy-boy, Feebas are pretty much the Magikarp of Hoenn with their only attacks being **Splash** , **Tackle** , and **Frail**." Gary laughed while Ash, Serena and Misty glared at him.

"Don't get cocky Gary, because Misty is different from regular Feebas." Ash stated while his rival only continued to laugh.

"Whatever, Come on Geodude, we'll finish with only one hit. Use **Rollout**!" Gary said as Geodude rolled its body at high speed towards its target.

"Misty, knock Geodude off course with **Water Gun**!" Ash said as the Water type pokegirl fired her attack at her opponent.

Once Geodude got hit by **Water Gun** , its body completely rolled of course causing it to slip around before gripping its hands onto the floor in order to stop.

Gary was of course shock by what happened before Ash answer his thought.

"See what I mean when she was different than other Feebases. While she was staying in my PC, my Wartortle decided to train her to learn how to use Water type attacks so she doesn't have to use **Tackle** all the time." Ash explained while Gary had a dumbfound look on his face.

 **(It's like Ruby's Feebas Fee Fee in the Adventure Manga where she use the move Mirror Coat long before even evolving.)**

"Now Misty, finish this with your other new attack, **Water Pulse**!" Ash called out as Misty focused on creating a sphere of water between her hands.

"Take this Rock Head!" Misty cried out before launching her attack hitting Geodude dead-on as the Rock Pokemon rolled back towards Gary with swirls replacing its eyes.

"Looks like that's one for me." Ash said while recalling Misty into her capsule as Gary finally got out of his shock.

"Okay that was a lucky shot, but my second Pokemon will even the score." Gary said returning his Geodude and grabbed another poke'ball and kissed the top. "Scyther, let's go!" he exclaimed sending out a large Green Mantis-like Pokemon with sword-like limbs as Ash took out his Poke'dex and scan the Pokemon.

 **"[Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon  
When it moves, it leaves a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible.]"** the device said as Ash placed it back in his pocket before looking at the Pokegirl besides him.

"You ready for this Serena?" he asked as the Fire type nodded.

"Yes I am Ash." she said before getting onto the field, but before either of them could give a order...

 ** _BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! ! !_**

...the sound of explosions echoed around the room as several Rocket Grunts removed their disguises and sending out their Pokemon like Machops, Zubats, Voltorbs, Cubones, Drowzees, and Koffings.

"Team Rocket?! What are they doing here?!" Ash cried out before hearing a familiar motto from three familiar voices.

 **(We all know the motto, so let skip it okay)**

"Look like we meet again Twerp." Jessie said before sending out Ekans.

"And we have another member of our team so get ready to lose big time!" James exclaimed happily before throwing a poke'ball into the air releasing a small Pink Pokemon with pointy ears, Yellow dot eyes and two propeller-like leaves on its head.

Taking his Poke'dex out, Ash scanned the new Pokemon as its information came up.

 **"[Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokemon  
Hoppip are so light, they can get blown away in the wind! When they want to stay put, they grip the ground tightly with their tiny feet or huddle together in groups.]"** the device said as Ash put it away.

"What in the world James! Why would you catch something so small?!" Jessie yelled at her partner since she doesn't think a Pokemon like Hoppip could do anything.

"W-W-Well we needed a Pokemon that can handle that Sandslash, and since Hoppip are part Flying type, I figured that it would give us an extra advantage." James sputtered, scared of his female partner's anger before getting bopped in the head.

"Wait, are you talking about the Sandslash my friend Jude caught, the same one that knows **Aerial Ace**?" Ash said getting the two to stop arguing and look at him for a moment before yelling that they missed their chance and that some other twerp has it.

"Whatever, Ekans use **Poison Sting**!" Jessie commanded at the Snake Pokemon fired a barrage of poisonious needles.

"And Hoppip, you use **Bullet Seed**!" James said as Hoppip cheered before firing a barrage of energy bullets.

"Pidgeotto use **Gust** , and Scyther use **Double Hit**!" Gary called out as his Pidgeotto blew away the two attacks while Scyther hit both Ekans and Hoppip on the head with his scythe-like claws.

"Ash, I'll handle these clowns while you go check on the Captain." Gary said as Ash and Serena nodded before heading towards the ship's control room.

 **/Ship's Control Room/**

"Faaaaarrrr!..." Farfetch'd cried as he was knocked against the wall as Annie and Oakley were standing next to a Vileplume blocking the only entrance to the room.

"No, Farfetch'd!" the Captain cried seeing his partner knocked against the wall by Vileplume's **Energy Ball**.

"Now then Captain, are you going to surrender now and order your men to hand over everything on this ship... " Annie began while looking at the Captain.

"...Or do we need to start throwing people overboard to get our point across." Oakley finished with a wicked smirk on her face as they see the Captain sweating.

Just as the two Sisters were about to give Vileplume another command, they were knocked away from the door by an explosion on the other side sending them out the window and onto the deck below.

" _Cough... cough..._ Just why did those two grunts tell their Koffing and Voltorb to use **Self-Destruct**?" Ash coughed as he walked into the room followed by Serena and Daisy as the smoke cleared showing two grunts and their Pokemon covered in burn marks with swirls replacing their eyes.

Looking around, the three saw the Captain holding Farfetch'd in his arms before telling them that the explosion sent two women and their Vileplume out onto the deck below.

Taking a Super Potion out of his bag, Ash began spraying some on the Wild Duck Pokemon. Once giving his thanks, the Captain ran out to order the crew to fight back against the Rockets on his ship while Ash and the two Fox girls jumped through the broken window to the deck below.

Landing down onto the deck, the three quickly jumped out of the way to avoid a incoming **Energy Ball**.

"Dang this kid is quick, eh Little Sis." Annie said while looking at the Pallet Trainer and his Eevee and Fenniken.

"He may be Big Sis, but let see them try to dodge this. Vileplume, use **Petal Dance**!" Oakley called out as the Grass/Poison type released a storm of Sakura petal towards them.

"Alright girls, time to use your new attacks." Ash said as the two Fox Pokegirls nodded. "Okay, Daisy you use **Swift** , and Serena use **Fire Spin**!" he said as Daisy summoned a barrage of energy stars while Serena created a vortex of fire before launching their attacks together, creating a vortex of flaming stars that burned through the **Petal Dance** and hitting Vileplume dead-on.

"VILEPLUUUUUME! !..." Vileplume cried as she was knocked back towards her trainers, accidently releasing **Sleep Powder** putting them to sleep before losing consonance.

Walking towards the unconscious sisters, Ash went and created two Azure Balls in his hands and tossed them onto the sleeping rockets, absorbing them in red light while leaving their outfits on the deck, and shook a few times before the 'dings' were heard and shrunk into locked mode showing that the capture was a success.

Picking up the two Azure Balls, Ash asked Serena and Daisy to throw the outfits overboard into the water before picking up Vileplume and walking back into the ship.

 **/The next day, Vermillion Gym, 9:23am/**

After a long afternoon on the S.S. Anne, Ash saw that the Captain and his crew manage to beat and capture most of the Rocket Grunts since some escaped.

Once making it to the Pokemon Center last night, Ash dropped off the Vileplume that was with the two Rockets he caught over for Nurse Joy to heal along with his team.

Once waking up this morning, he went and switch Misty for Liza and placing Annie and Oakley into his PC until after his Gym Battle.

Once making it to the Gym, he saw that some trees were blocking the way towards the front doors. Using the Technical Machine, Ash was able to have Serena and Liza learn the move Cut to slash down the trees blocking their way and enter the Gym.

"Hello?! I would like a Gym Battle please?!" Ash called out in the dark building until the light suddenly flashed on revealing the Gym Leader himself.

The man was in his late 20s to early 30s being around 8ft with short Spiky Dark-Blonde hair and dark tanned skin. His clothes consist of a Army jacket that was unbuttoned with a dog tag around his neck, Black fingerless gloves on his hands with snub bands around his wrists, Military pants with a metal belt around his waist and Military boots on his feet. **(Lt. Surge's design from the Original Anime Season One.)**

"So you wish to challenge my Gym, eh baby?" Surge said cockily with his arms crossed before walking over to the Battle Field with one of his codex stand on the referee podium as Ash got on the Challengers side of the field.

"Alright, the Battle between Lt. Surge and Challenger Ash from Pallet Town will now begin. This will be a 2-on-2 match with no substitutions allowed. Are both sides prepare?" the Codex asked as both men nodded. "Then let the battle, begin!" they exclaimed as both sides send out their first Pokemon.

"Jolteon, at arms!" Surge exclaimed throwing the capsule releasing the Electric type Eeveelution.

"Jol-Jolteon!" Jolteon barked as electricity sparked around his spiky Yellow fur.

"Melanie, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he send out his Amazonian Ivysaur who stomped her foot down as she was ready to battle.

"Okay Jolteon, let start things off with **Take Down**!" Surge called at as Jolteon charged with a powerful sprint.

"Melanie, let slow him down with **Razor Leaf**!" Ash said as the Anthro Ivysaur got on all fours with her leaves glowing Grass-Green and launched a barrage of spinning sharp leaves.

"Jolteon, burn them with **Shock Wave**!" Surge commanded as Jolteon's body sparked with electricity.

"Jolteeeeon!" Jolteon barked firing Blue electricity from his body burning the **Razor** **Leaf** and continued to hit Melanie with his **Take Down**.

"Alright Jolteon, now use **Bite**!" the Gym Leader ordered as his pokemon leaped into the air and was coming back down towards the Seed Pokegirl with his jaw opened, ready to bite down onto his opponent.

"Melanie quick, use **Flash**!" Ash said as Melanie's bud glowed before releasing a bright blinding light.

"JO-JOLLLLT!" Jolteon cried as he was blinded by the light, canceling his attack and landed on his feet while shaking his head around as his Accuracy was lowered.

"Now use **Body Slam**!" Ash said as Melanie got over her opponent and pressed her body down against him.

"JOOOOLLLT! !" Jolteon cried, feeling his hind legs being squashed by the Ivysaur girl's weight.

"Jolteon, get that Ivysaur off you by using **Thunderbolt**!" Surge ordered as the Eeveelution nodded before releasing a powerful bolt of lightning on his opponent.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !" Melanie cried out as her body was electrocuted by **Thunderbolt** , causing her to get off her opponent who ran back towards his Trainer's side of the field.

While Jolteon was moving, Ash notice the sparks around his hind legs. Now sparks of electricity, sparks showing that the pokemon has Paralysis.

 _'Looks like_ _ **Body Slam**_ _managed to slow his down after all.'_ the Raven hair teen thought before hearing Surge calling his next attack.

"Jolteon, use another **Take Down**!" the Military Blonde commanded as Jolteon charged towards the Grass/Poison type, but being slower than the last time.

"Melanie, use **Flash** once Jolteon is close." Ash said as she waited for Jolteon to get close before blinding him with the blight light.

"Jol Jolteon!" Jolteon groaned as he was once again blinded and stopped his attack to get the light of his eyes.

"Now use **Leech Seed**!" Ash called out as she fired a seed for her bud that landed on Jolteon's head before vines sprouted around him and started sapping his energy.

"Oh no Jolteon!" Surge called out as his Pokemon's energy was getting drain.

"Alright Melanie, use **Razor Leaf**!" Ash called out as she fired her barrage of leaves towards her target.

"Jol-Joooooollll!... " Jolteon howled as he was knocked back by **Razor Leaf** landing on his side as he struggled to get up, only for **Leech Seed** to sap his remaining energy and fell back down with swirls replacing his eyes.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, so this battle goes to the Challenger!" the Codex called raising his left hand towards Ash's side of the field while Surge recalled Jolteon.

"Great good out there Jolteon, time to retire for the moment." Surge said before looking over at Ash.

"I got to say, you're not bad for a baby." he began before his eyes harden. "However, you only won against the Rookie of my team since I evolved Jolteon just last week." he said, causing Ash and Melanie to gasp in shock, since they had trouble against Jolteon who turned out to be a beginner, they wondered just how strong are Surge's Pokemon really?

Pulling a Poke'ball from his jacket pocket, Surge looked at the capsule before expanding it.

"Hope you'll ready to go against my 2nd in command. Raichu, report for action!" Surge exclaimed tossing the ball and releasing a large Brownish-Orange fur Mouse with a White belly, Yellow electrical cheek sacs, long rabbit-like feet and a long whip-like tail with a lightning bolt at the end.

Taking out his Poke-dex, Ash scanned Surge's second Pokemon.

 **"[Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon  
The evolved form of Pikachu, this Electric-type Pokemon can shock and amaze you with its 100,000-volt Thunderbolt.]"** the Dex said so Ash had to be cautious about this battle now.

"Okay Melanie, let start things off with **Razor Leaf**." Ash said as the Ivysaur girl fired her attack.

"Raichu, use **Thunderbolt**." Surge said as electricity danced around the Mouse Pokemon's body.

"Rai-Rai Raichuuuu!" Raichu cried as he fired his **Thunderbolt** that blasted through the **Razor Leaf** and hit the Seed Pokegirl full force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Melanie cried out as Raichu's **Thunderbolt** was a lot more powerful than Jolteon's.

"Alright Raichu, finish this off with **Mega Punch**!" Surge commanded as Raichu ran towards Melanie, covered with some burn marks from **Thunderbolt** , with his fist glowing.

"Melanie, try to use **Flash** quick!" Ash called out as she struggled to get up as Raichu came closer.

Raichu then punched Melanie up into the air, but got a face full of **Flash** while doing so, and was now rubbing his eyes to get rid of the temporally blindness.

"Melanie, while Raichu's standing still, use your **Body Slam**." Ash called out as the Ivysaur girl fell back down, using the force of gravity to increase the power of her **Body** **Slam** , and landed right on top of Raichu, pressing him to the ground.

"Raichu, use **Thunderbolt** again at full power!" Surge said as his partner released a very powerful Thunderbolt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Melanie cried out in immense pain as she was electrocuted by and even more powerful **Thunderbolt** that caused the ground under them to explode and sending her charred body back towards Ash's side of the field with swirls replacing her eyes.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, so this battle goes to Lt. Surge!" the Codex called out as Ash returned Melanie back into her Azure Ball.

"You did great out there Melanie, you managed to tire Raichu out some so take a nice long rest." Ash said before looking and the Mouse Pokemon panting from using a lot of electricity while thinking which Pokegirl to send out.

 _'Green and Giselle are a definent no and Liza doesn't have enough experiences to handle Raichu.'_ he thought seeing that he has two options remaining, Serena and Daisy.

Thinking it over, Ash decided to go with his Eevee girl for this one.

"Okay than, Daisy, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed sending his sexy busty Eevee onto the field ready for her Gym Battle debut.

"Looks like an easy win, Raichu use **Mega Punch**!" Surge ordered with his arms crossed as Raichu ran towards the Eevee girl, his fist ready to punch her.

"Daisy, let confuse them with your **Double Team**." Ash said as Daisy's body glowed before created several copies of herself that surrounded Raichu, causing him to stop in the center of them, as they all started running in a circle to confuse him some more.

"Okay, now use **Swift**." he said as the Daisies all launched a barrage of stars at Raichu, knocking him around a bit.

"Raichu, spin around while using **Slam**!" Surge called out as Raichu nodded before spinning around with his tail whipped out, slamming into each of the copies until hitting the real one knocking her back.

"Now Raichu, hit her with your **Mega Kick**!" Surge called out while Raichu launched himself into the air.

"Rai Rai!" the Electric type exclaimed coming back down with his foot glowing, ready to deliver a powerful kick onto his opponent.

"Daisy quick, use **Dig**!" Ash cried out as she quickly dug her way into the ground just before **Mega Kick** landed, kicking up a lot of dust, before popping back out and delivered an uppercut against his chin.

"Raiiii..." Raichu groaned as he was pushed back some before rubbing his chin.

"Alright Raichu, use **Thunderbolt**!" Surge exclaimed as Raichu fired his attack.

"Daisy, use **Dig** again!" Ash called out as she quickly dig to avoid being hit by Raichu's attack.

"Okay Raichu, the moment she pop back out, hit her with a **Mega Punch**." Surge said as Raichu nodded and waited with both his fists glowing.

Soon Daisy popped right back out of the ground, only right behind Raichu as she slammed both her hands into his back knocking him onto his belly.

"Alright Daisy, now let wrap this up with **Swift**!" Ash said as the Eevee girl nodded.

"Time for the grand finally!" Daisy exclaimed spinning like a ballerina with stars spinning around her as she fired her attack towards Raichu as he was getting up off the ground.

"RRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! ! !... " Raichu cried as he was hit hard by the **Swift** before landing on his back with swirls replacing his eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle, so victory goes to the Challenger Ash from Pallet Town!" the Codex called out as Lt. Surge returned his partner back into his capsule to rest before walking over Ash, who was giving Daisy a hug while her E-cup bust squished against his chest as he was secretly giving her ass a squeeze.

"Well kid, you showed me that you aren't no baby. And as proof of your victory over the Vermillion Gym, I present to you the Thunder Badge." Surge said handing him a badge that looks like a Starmie except the Ruby gem core is Orange and the Purple body is Yellow.

"Normally I would give you a TM, but seeing as I'm all out, please accept this Thunder Stone instead." Surge said while giving Ash a Light-Green stone with a lightning bolt in the middle.

After winning his third badge, Ash decided to head towards the Pokemon Center to relax for the rest of the day.

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / /**

 **Ash's Pokemon**

 **On Hand:**

 **Serena/Fennekin  
Daisy (Oak)/Eevee  
Green (Adventure Manga)/Wartortle  
Melanie/Ivysaur  
Liza (Johto)/Charmander  
Giselle/Spearow**

 **In Rotation:**

 **Brittany/Jigglypuff  
Misty/Feebas**  
 **Annie/? ? ?  
Oakley/? ? ?**

 **Man has it been awhile or what!?**

 **Hope you all enjoy the Chapter as Ash had not only won his third badge, but also knocked Team Rocket down some pegs by capturing their top Spies U**

 **Anyway I have some good news, I'll be putting up TWO kinds of votes!**

 **The first vote is about what Pokemon should the Sisters Annie and Oakley be?**

 **Eevee, or Wurmple?**

 **Now first, you CAN'T vote for one sister to be one thing and the other one another, since this means that the Pokemon you all vote for will be what BOTH Sisters turn into.**

 **Now the second vote is because a lot of you been asking me if any of Ash female companions will be in the Harem, the answer is yes but I'm following the series as I go along so they would be added in their OWN Region.**

 **So I'll be letting you all vote on which ONE Girl will be joining Ash's team as well as what Pokemon they should be, but unlike the first vote that will end next chapter, THIS vote will end once Ash reaches Celadon City.**

 **And I'll be making the choices small with only THREE girls to choice from.**

 **#1. May- turn into either an Eevee, Torchic, or Trapinch.**

 **#2. Dawn- turn into either an Eevee, Piplup, or Buneary.**

 **#3. Lillie (Alola)- turn into either an Alolan Vulpix, Litten, or Cuttifly.**

 **And remember you can only vote ONCE so please think about it and leave your vote in the review.**

 **See you all next time!**


	10. Underground Evolution & Poke'dex Update

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with another Chapter for Azure Conquest.**

 **Now before we get started, let see the results from the votes.**

 **Now the Annie and Oakley was won by a landslide with both Sisters becoming Eevees.**

 **Now let see the results for which ONE of these Girls Ash will catch in Celadon between May, Dawn, and Lillie.**

 **And the winner is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Lillie as an Alolan Vulpix!**

 **Now I know I said the 2nd vote was end once Ash reached Celadon, but you all left so many votes and suggestions that I decided to end it early before it gets too complicated and confusing.**

 **Now in this Chapter Ash will be doing some Training with his team, Travel through Diglett's Cave, Battle Team Rocket(Again), and recieve a 'Special' Update from Prof. Oak himself.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Pokemon, only the Cards and Games I bought over the years.**

 **Now on with the Journey!**

 **Sand Tomb - Pokemon Move**  
 **"[Diglett]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _'Diglett's Cave' - Thought_

 **/ / / / /**  
 **Chapter 10: Underground Evolution and Poke'dex Update**

 **/Vermillion City Pokemon Center, 5:42pm, Ash's Rented Room/**

After returning to the Pokemon Center after his Gym Battle, Ash decided to switch Daisy and Melanie, after getting both of them healed, with the two Rockets he caught yesterday to get some information out of them.

 **/Semi-Lemon Ahead/**

"Again... _gggrrrooaaahh..._ tell me... where Team _aahh..._ Rocket hideout is!" Ash grunted as he was thrusting into Oakley, who is now an anthro Eevee with Silver-White fur and Pale White fur ring and tip on her tail, who was panting as her breasts swayed from the movements.

"N-N-Never!... You _oooohh..._ may _h-haaave_ break... _aaoohh..._ my Sister _'pant'..._ but you _wooooooohhhh..._ won't break... _'pant'..._ me!" the Younger Sister growled as they both been at this for a few hours now and she still refuse to summit.

"GGGGGGrrrrrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ! !... " both of them groaned out as they orgasm for the umpteenth time as Ash pumped a large amount of cum into Oakley's pussy while the transformed Rocket released gushes of juices all over his member and the bed.

"AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ! !... " looking over to the other side of the room, Oakley watched as her Older Sister Annie, also now an Eevee with Blonde fur and Golden-White fur ring and tail tip, howled out in pleasure with her face having a heavy blush as she also had her own release.

 _'Why did I get the 'Brains' while Annie got the 'Charm'?!'_ Oakley growled in thought since her Sister just lost it after the first 'session' between her and the Pallet Town Trainer, whose now started thrusting again, while Annie get to be played with by Green and Liza with the Wartortle behind her fondling her furry bust while the Charmander was licking her folds.

 **/ /Semi-Lemon Over/ /**

 **/ /Pokemon Center Training Field/ /**

While Ash and the two Kanto Starters were cracking the Sisters for information, Serena and Giselle were working on their new attacks with Serena practicing **Fire Spin** and **Cut** while the Spearow Girl was practicing her new **Pursuit** and **Mirror Move** attacks that she learned through those Battles she been in yesterday on the S.S. Anne.

"You sure gotten stronger Giselle, guess battling all those Grunts really helped." Serena said wiping off some sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, I've also been feeling extremely energized like my whole body might burst soon." Giselle said as she placed her talon-like feet on the ground.

 _'Hmm, that's the same thing Green said right before she evolved.'_ the Honey-Blonde Fennekin Girl thought remembering what the Green said back when she was still a Squirtle so maybe Giselle is going to evolve also.

"Well, we should probably go see if Ash has finish cracking those two Rockets about their Team's Hideout." Serena said as the two headed back to their Trainer.

 **/ /Ash's Rented Room/ /**

" _'huff'... 'huff'..._ Now tell me... Where is Team Rocket's Hideout." Ash said panting as the Azure Aura around his body faded as he looked at Oakley who stomach was now bloated with cum while her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"C... Cel... Celadon... C-City... " Oakley panted out, cum leaking from both her entrances, before passing out on the bed next to her Sister.

"Celadon City..." Ash said to himself as he returned both Silver and Blonde fur Eevees back into their capsules, before he was brought out of his thoughts.

"WOAH ASH! Did your cock and balls get bigger!?" Serena exclaimed as she and Giselle entered the room before their eyes widen to see Ash's new hard 15inches long and 3inches thick cock and Poke'ball sized sacks.

"Oh this, well I sort of gotten frustrated when Oakley wasn't telling me what we needed to know so I guess I must of tapped into the Azure Stone's power so I guess this happened?." Ash said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head before he was pushed down onto the bed with Serena on top of him.

"Well as your Starter and Girlfriend, I get the chance to take this new model for a 'test drive'." Serena purred huskily, her slit pupil eyes filled with lust, as she rubbed dripping lips against the head.

Grinning at her, Ash grabbed the Fire type Starter by her hips and thrust all the way in as he and the rest of his Team spent the rest of the day, and most of the night, enjoying and trying out his new size.

 **/ /Pokemon Center Lobby, the Next Day, 8:42am/ /**

"Really, a new Poke'dex Update?!" Ash said excitedly as he was talking to Prof. Oak on the Video Phone to let the Kanto Professor know that he had won his third Badge before the Older Oak told him about a new Poke'dex Software.

"That's right my boy, this New Software have new special features created by me and my Colleagues from the other Regions." Prof. Oak said before the intercom called the Raven hair Trainer's name. "I'll meet you in Pewter City this afternoon so you might want to take the Diglett's Cave to save time since none of your Pokemon know Fly yet." he added as Ash nodded in understanding before hanging up while Ash went to pick up his Team.

 **/ /Vermillion City Beach/ /**

"Nothing like a nice sun bathing after escaping the Police." Jessie, wearing a Violet one-piece swimsuit, said as she relaxed the beach chair with her Ekans resting on the warm sand.

"You know Jessie, you could at least help by either training Ekans or catching another Pokemon for when we encounter the Twerp again." James said as was training his Koffing, Magikarp, and Hoppip by battling wild Magikarps.

"Fine, Ekans use **Poison Sting** right in the water." Jessie boringly commanded as the Snake Pokemon fired his Attack right into the water.

"Uuuummm... I don't... " Meowth tried saying before getting blasted by a Water Gun attack as a wild Starmie bolted out of the water and onto the sand, a few of Ekans **Poison Sting** needles sticking out of its gem core while Purple bubbles appeared over it showing that it was now Poisoned.

Starmie's core blinked a few times as both its front and back spinning around aguishly.

"Meowth, translation please?" James asked as the soaking wet Normal type got back up.

"Starmie is said that it wants to know who shot that **Poison Sting** at its core." Meowth translated before Jessie got up out of her chair.

"That would be me, so want are you gonna do about it hmm?" Jessie taunted the Water/Psychic type before getting blasted in the face with Water Gun knocking her back a few feet. "GGGrrrrrrr... No one ruins my hair and gets away with it! Ekans, use **Headbutt**!" she roared in anger, grabbing Ekans by his tail and throwing him at the Mysterious Pokemon.

"EEEEEEEEEkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnssssssssssssssssssss! ! !... " Ekans loudly hissed out as Starmie quickly spun around knocking the Poison type back with its **Rapid Spin** attack.

"Star!... " Starmie called out before charging towards Ekans with another **Rapid Spin**.

"Ekans use **Dig**!" Jessie commanded as Ekans quickly went underground to avoid Starmie's attack before popping back up. "Now use Wrap." she added as Ekans tightly wrapped his long body around the Mysterious Pokemon as the Poisoned status zapped its strength.

"Good work Ekans." Jessie said as she threw a Poke'ball at Starmie as the Water/Psychic type was sucked in before landing on the sand and shook a few times before the 'Ding' was heard. "There, now that wasn't so hard was it." she said as she picked up the Poke'ball.

"Ekansssss... " Ekans said tiredly as he was then enveloped in a bright light.

"Guess that Starmie was a higher Level than we thought." James said in awe as they watched Ekans evolving.

 **/ /Diglett's Cave, 12:54pm/ /**

"Now Green, finish Dugtrio off with **Water Pulse**!" Ash exclaimed as the Wartortle Girl fired a sphere of water towards three Brown Moles staying close together.

"""TTTTRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !... """ the Ground type cried out as all six eyes were replaced with swirls.

Once leaving the Pokemon Center, after switching Oakley and Liza out for Brittany and Misty, Ash headed towards Diglett's Cave which was just a couple blocks out near the City to get to Pewter City faster as well as train his Team on the way since this Cave was full of Digletts as well as some of their evolve form Dugtrio.

"Okay, we should be about halfway to Pewter City by now." Ash said since this underground cave goes right under a few Cities and Towns so Trainers can go to either Pewter or Vermillion City faster in just a few hours and not several days.

"So what moves does the Sisters know after you scanned them?" Serena asked as Ash returned Green back into her Azure Ball.

"Well both of them have the same Ability _'_ _ **Run Away'**_ as well as both of them knowing **Quick Attack, Tail Whip** and **Hidden Power** , but it seem Annie knows **Attract** while Oakley knows **Work Up**." Ash said explaining what Moves the Rocket Sisters knew until the whole cave started shaking before a Tank that looks like a Rhydon burst through the cave wall as the Rocket Trio came out and started saying their motto.

(Skipping Motto to the part where they revealed their new Pokemon.)

"That's right Twerp, we now got a Starmie as well as my Ekans now being a lovely Arbok." Jessie said as she had both her Pokemon out in front of her with Starmie standing next to a large Purple Cobra with Black, Red, and Yellow markings on the hood as Ash took out his Poke'dex to scan the newly evolved Poison type.

 **"[Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon  
The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes while they are frozen in fear.]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash sent out Giselle as Serena ran up next to the Spearow Girl.

"Starmie use **Water Gun** on that fox, and Arbok you use **Headbutt** on the Spearow." Jessie commanded as Starmie shot several blast of water while Arbok charged towards the Normal/Flying type.

"Giselle, try stopping Arbok with **Leer** , and Serena you try to avoid those **Water Guns** by using **Flame Charge**!" Ash called out as Giselle glared at the incoming Cobra Pokemon with glowing Red eyes as Serena tried avoiding every one of Starmie's **Water Guns** with flames surrounding her body while also increasing her own Speed.

"SSSSS-AAArrrbooooookkkkkk!" Arbok exclaimed as he rammed his head into Giselle knocking her onto the ground.

"Now Arbok, intimidate her good with **Scary Face**!" Jessie exclaimed with a grin as Arbok's eyes glowed an Eerie Red as he flexed the markings on his hood/belly to make it look like a horrifying face was glaring down at her, causing her to shiver in fear while her Speed harshly decreased. "Now use **Wrap**." she added as the Poison type wrapped his body around the Anthro Spearow.

"Serena, help Giselle by using **Psybeam**!" Ash called out as the Fennekin Girl nodded as she fired a Psychic Rainbow beam towards Arbok's head.

"Starmie, protect Arbok with **Light Screen**!" Jessie called out as the Mysterious Pokemon got right in front of Serena's attack as a Golden Light barrier appeared and blocked the **Psybeam**.

 _'Look like they're finally getting smart since Light Screen can reduce the damage of Special Attacks.'_ Ash thought as Serena jumped up to avoid Starmie's **Rapid Spin** while Arbok continued to squeeze Giselle with **Wrap**.

"Serena, try to get Starmie to follow you towards Arbok." he said as Serena nodded knowing he had a plan as she ran towards the Cobra Pokemon using **Flame Charge**.

"Oh no you don't, Starmie, follow that Fennekin and use **Water Gun** back to back." Jessie commanded as Starmie rapidly spin after Serena, firing one **Water Gun** after another.

"SSSSS-AAABROOOKKKKK!" Arbok cried as Serena rammed into his belly hood, causing him to unwrap himself around Giselle, before also getting tackled by Starmie.

"Now Serena, trap them with **Fire Spin**." Ash said as the Kalos Fire Starter took a breath and fired her attack, trapping both Arbok and Starmie in a fiery vortex. "Now Giselle, hit any of them with **Peck**." he added the Spearow flew up.

"With pleasure." Giselle said, launching herself towards the fire vortex with her beak glowing as Sky-Blue lines appeared spiraling around her body as Ash and Serena widened their eyes to see that her **Peck** evolved into an **Aerial Ace**.

"SSSTTTAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! ! !... " Starmie cried out as it was nailed by **Aerial Ace** , knocking it out of the Fire Spin and onto the ground with its Gem Core blinking a few times.

"Guys, I don't like that look in her eyes." Meowth said nervously see Giselle's narrowed eyes glaring at them before her body was enveloped in bright light causing the Rocket group to panic while Ash and Serena watched in amazement.

"""""She's Evolving!""""" everyone said at the same time with the Rockets being nervous while Ash and Serena were excited as Giselle's body grew and grew until the light disburse revealing the newly evolved Fearow.

Giselle's height had increased a lot now making her 7ft8inches, tall enough to carry Ash on her back when flying, as her Hair gained some Reddish-Pink on her head to look like she has a crest and a large tuft of Light Brown feathers on her back around her shoulders and at the tips of her wings, her beak was now longer and thinner, and her two-talon feet now being three-talon. Her figure also became fuller and toned with lean muscular arms to help her fly more, her C-cups now a large firm perky pair of G-cup breasts with a large tuft of feathers covering the top portion of her bust, her waist slim and very toned with a light visible set of abs, slim curvy hips and long strong legs as she released a very loud caw.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Ash looked up on Giselle's new information.

 **"[Name: Giselle  
Species: Fearow  
Type: Normal/Flying  
Gender: Female  
OT: Ash  
Ability: Keen Eye  
Known Moves: Aerial Ace, Leer, Pursuit & Mirror Move  
Held Item: None]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash put it back in his pocket as he looked back to see Giselle hitting Arbok with repeatable **Pursuits** until the Poison type fainted.

"Arbok, Starmie return!" Jessie growled as she returned both of her Pokemon before glaring over towards James and Meowth. "What are you two waiting for, ATTACK!" she demanded causing the two to scramble over each other.

"Right right, come out Koffing and Hoppip!" James called out releasing his two Pokemon out into the air.

"And go Meeeowth!" Meowth exclaimed as he ran onto the field.

"Koffing, use your **Sludge** attack and Hoppip, you use **Fairy Wind**!" James called out as Koffing fired a glob of sludge while Hoppip blew a sparkly wind with her propeller-like leaves.

"And taste my **Fury Swipes**!" Meowth exclaimed running towards them with his claws out.

"Serena, use **Fire Spin** and Giselle, use **Pursuit**!" Ash called as Serena's Fire type attack burnt through both **Fairy Wind** and **Sludge** while Giselle delivered a powerful roundhouse kick right in Meowth's stomach and knocking him back towards his partners in crime **(Not that you could call them that)** with his eyes replaced with swirls.

"So much for your **Fury Swipes**." James said as Koffing and Hoppip were knocked into him, their eyes also replaced with swirls, as he fell onto the ground.

"What else can go wrong?!" Jessie said out loud as the ground under them sank in causing them to fall down a large and deep hole.

"Looks like Team Rocket's falling down agaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinn! ! !... " they screamed as they continue falling until they were gone.

"Diglett" "Diglett" """Trio Trio Trio""" several Digletts and Dugtrios popped out from where Team Rocket fell as Ash and his Team continued on their way through the Cave.

 **/ /Pewter City Pokemon Center, 4:32pm/ /**

"...and done. Now both your Poke'dexes have the new Software." Prof. Oak said handing both Ash and Gary their Poke'dexes back.

"So what does this new Software do anyway?" Ash asked as he was curious about this new update.

"Well this Software has many nice features like Exp. Share, which give the Pokemon you have on you an equal amount of Experience whenever one of them wins a Battle, Item Finder, which helps to find hidden items, and a TM/HM Database, which inform you which Moves are compatible with your Pokemon as I know of you have TM Cases containing all the TM/HMs you have either won or bought during your journeys." the Pallet Professor said as Gary brought out his TM Case **(from the B,W,B2 & W2 Games)** before grinning.

"You bet Gramps, I have over 28 TM Discs and 2 HM Discs I've got from either Poke'Marts or Tournaments I've won." Gary said smugly before looking towards Ash. "How many do you have Ashy Boy?" he asked cocky as he put his TM Case back in his bag.

Taking his own Case, Ash opened it and counted the amount of Discs he have.

"I have about 2 HM Discs and 6 TM Discs that I've got from either as thanks for helping someone, Gym Battles, and from that one Tournament I entered where I've beaten you in Gary." Ash said with a small smirk as he reminded the Younger Oak about that defeat.

"Please, it was a one Tournament. I tested my skills in every Battle I'm in." Gary said before exiting the Pokemon Center to head towards his next Gym.

"Well while know you've been doing well Ash, Gary does have a point." Prof. Oak said getting the Raven hair Trainers attention. "I mean you need more Moves to teach your Pokemon, but I may have a solution to that." he added as he thought it over.

"And what may that be Professor?" Ash asked as the Elder Oak look at him.

"Yes, you're heading towards Rock Tunnel am I correct?" he asked as the Pallet Trainer nodded.

"Well then this may help. There's a Relay Race happen tomorrow at Mt. Moon, a Water Tournament being held at Cerulean Cape in three days, and a Tournament happening at the Town based at Rock Tunnel that starts in week and each Prizes from each of them differs from TM Discs, Evolution Stones, Pokemon Medicine and other stuff." Prof. Oak said as he got ready to return back to Pallet Town.

"Thanks for the heads up Professor, I'll be sure to do my best in each of them." Ash said as he went to rent a room for the night for as tomorrow start his Tournament Path towards Rock Tunnel.

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **I'm back and I hope you all enjoy for the next Chapter will be the start of Ash's 'Tournaments towards Rock Tunnel' Arc where he'll be Battling, Training, and Catching New Girls.**

 **See you all next time.**


	11. Mt Moon Relay

**Hey Everyone, I'm back with the next Chapter for Azure Conquest as well as the start of the 'Tournaments towards Rock Tunnel' where we'll start with the Mt. Moon Relay Race.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Pokemon in any way as it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Gamefreak.**

 **Now onto the Story!**

 **Mega Punch - Pokemon Move  
"[Clefable]" - Poke'dex Entry**  
 _Relay Race - Thought_

 **/ / / / /  
Chapter 11: Mt. Moon Relay**

 **/ /Mt. Moon Pokemon Center, 8:35am/ /**

"Thank you for waiting and your Pokemon are all healed up." Nurse Joy said as she placed a tray holding Six Azure Balls as Ash thanked the Pink hair Nurse.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I would also like to sign-up for the Mt. Moon Relay please." Ash asked as he place the capsules onto his belt.

"Of course, just write your Name, Hometown, and the names of the three Pokemon you'll be using." Nurse Joy said as she handed him a form for him to fill out.

"Can you tell me a bit about this race as well as why I need three Pokemon for this Race?" Ash asked wanting to know a bit more about the race.

"Of course, the Race will be divided into three parts and for each part you'll be using only one of the Pokemon you signed up." Nurse Joy started before showing the Map of Mt. Moon's interior on the wall with three marks on the Entrance, Center, and Exit. "The first part of the Race will be a check list event where your First Pokemon must battle and defeat a total of three native Pokemon without being knocked out themselves or that will be a disqualified. The second part is a Search for a Hidden Item challenge where you and your Second Pokemon must find the Item on the card you were given without the help of an Item Finder, for that will also lead to a disqualification. Finally, the last part of the Race will be you and your Final Pokemon running the rest of the way while trying to avoid random Attacks from Wild Pokemon at that part." she said as she finish explaining the rules.

"Thanks for the rules." Ash said as he finish filling out the form handing it back to the Nurse.

 **/ /Mt. Moon Entrance/ /**

Outside of the Cave Entrance Ash stood along a group of 20-25 other Trainers with a Pokemon standing next to them while Brittany standing next to him.

"Hello everybody, I'll be the Observer of the First part of the Relay." the Observer said as the crowd look at them. "Now for the First Part, you and your Pokemon must defeat three local Pokemon in the Cave as you reach the Second Stage." they added as each participating Trainers received a Bingo Sheet-like piece of paper with pictures of Mt. Moon's native Pokemon like Zubat, Sandshrew, etc.

"Now here are the rules, Rule 1, no catching Wild Pokemon. You are only allow to battle them. Rule 2, no switching out your Pokemon as you're only suppose to use the Pokemon you signed up for this part until you reach the next stage. And finally Rule 3, no battling the other participating Trainers as that will be an immediate disqualification." the Observer said as the finish explaining the rule of the first stage.

"Now Trainers, ready, set... RELAY! !" the Observer exclaimed as all the Trainers along with their Pokemon raced into the Cave.

 **/ /With Ash and Brittany/ /**

"Okay Brittany, knock Sandshrew out with **Mega Punch**!" Ash exclaimed as the Purple Jigglypuff Anthro hit the Wild Mouse Pokemon with a powerful punch sending the Ground type crashing against the Cave wall before falling off with swirls replacing its eyes.

"We've seen and battles against 5 Zubats and 3 Sanshrews, we need to defeat one more Mt. Moon Pokemon so we can move to the next Stage." Brittany said with a huff as she was getting tired, but was happy that thanks to those Battles that she learned **Disable** , **Copycat** , and master the move **Seismic Toss** Ash taught her with the TM Case.

Walking further down the Cave, and dealing with a few more Zubats, Ash and Brittany turned the corner to see a Pokemon that looked like a larger version of Clefairy with longer ears and bigger 'Wings' on its back as Ash quickly took out his Poke'dex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **"[Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon  
It is very wary and rarely shows itself to people. It ears can hear a pin drop over half a mile away.]"** the Poke'dex said as the Pallet Trainer put it back in his pocket.

"Cle Clefable!" the Fairy type exclaimed once seeing both Trainer and Poke'girl before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Looked like that Clefable knew Teleport." Ash said as Brittany nodded in agreement before continuing through the cave.

 **/ /Second Stage of the Relay, 2 Hours later/ /**

After battling several more Zubats, Ash and Brittany finally manage to find and beat the Third Pokemon they needed to cross off, a Geodude.

After a couple of Hours, the Pallet Trainer along with the remaining 14 participants, the others were either disqualified for attacking other Trainers, breaking the 'No Catching' rule, or their Partner Pokemon being knocked out.

"Okay, grad so many of you have made it the Second part of the Relay." the Observer for the 2nd Stage announce as Ash, this time with Serena standing next to him, and the other Trainers were each handed a card with each card having a different object on them. "Now this Stage will be sort of like a Scavenger Hunt with the card each of you are holding being the item you'll need to fine. The rules are to same as the first but with a few more for this Stage." the Observer said before motioning to a giant timer.

"First is that every Participants have an Hour to find their Item and bring it back here. Second is that if your Pokemon gets knocked out or failed to bring your Item here before the Timer goes off will be unable to move toward the final Stage. And finally, no stealing another person's Item for any attempt to steal or sabotage another Trainer will result in Disqualification." the Observer stated as the number 60 appeared on the Timer.

"Trainers... on your mark... get set... ... ... Scavenge!" the Observer exclaimed as the Timer started ticking as all the Trainers with their Pokemon ran to find their Items.

 **/ /With Ash and Serena, 20 Minutes Later/ /**

"Serena, finish this with **Fire Spin**!" Ash exclaimed as the Honey Blonde Fennekin blasted a vortex of fire at a group of Wild Paras.

"PARAAAAASSSSSSSS...! PARA-PARASSSSSS...! PARAAAASSSSSSSSS...!" the group of Mushroom Pokemon cried as they were enveloped by the **Fire Spin** as the attack dispersed revealing them out slightly burnt with swirls replacing their eyes.

"That took care of them." Serena said before looking back towards her Trainer. "What Item are we suppose to find?" she asked as Ash took the card out of his pocket to see what Item they're suppose to find.

The Item was a Miracle Seed, an Item that can increase the power of Grass Type Attacks when held by a Pokemon.

Serena's ears started twitching before facing towards a nearby ledge. "Ash, I hear something coming towards us from on that ledge." she said pointing up as a Pokemon came out of an opening on the ledge.

The Pokemon was a Reddish-Orange Hermit-Crab-like creature with a giant Pink Mushroom top with Yellow spots for a 'Shell' and literal White beady eyes.

Taking out his Poke'dex, Ash went and scanned the new Pokemon as the Data came up.

 **"[Parasect, the Mushroom Pokemon  
A mushroom grown larger than the host's body controls Parasect. It scatters poisonous spores.]"** the Poke'dex said before being put away as the Bug/Grass type spotted them.

"Para Parasect!" Parasect cried angrily seeing its group defeated before firing a powerful **Bullet Seed** attack causing the two to take cover behind some rocks.

"Okay, is it just me, or did that **Bullet Seed** attack seems stronger than normal?" Ash question before looking over to see a Miracle Seed stuck on Parasect's Mushroom. "Well, good news we found our Item." he added before coming up with a plan to get that Miracle Seed off of Parasect.

Meanwhile said Pokemon jumped off the ledge and charged towards the rock the two were hiding behind with both its pincer-like claws glowing Yellow-Green before slashing in an 'X' formation destroying the rock.

Once the dust settled, the Mushroom Pokemon saw that there was nothing there before looking around with its guard up.

"Serena, trap Parasect with **Fire Spin**!" Ash's voice echoed around the cave walls as the Kalos Fire Starter jumped up from behind Parasect and fired her attack, trapping the Bug/Grass type in a vortex of flames.

Coming from behind another rock, Ash saw the Wild Parasect trapped within Serena's **Fire Spin**. "Nice work Serena." he said as the Fox Poke'girl smiled back at him.

The moment was short lived as Parasect slashed through the **Fire Spin** with both it claws glowing blight White.

"Para Parasect!" the Mushroom Pokemon cried out in anger before charging at the two.

Quickly jumping onto some nearby ledges to avoid Parasect's **Slash** attacks.

"Serena, try to tire Parasect out with **Hidden Power**." Ash said as Serena nodded before summoning energy orbs around her and launch them back to back nailing the Bug/Grass type, knocking the Miracle Seed off its mushroom.

"Para-para Parasect!" Parasect groaned as it pushed itself back up and shook its body causing Purple spores to become airborne.

"Serena, burn that **Poison Powder** with **Fire Spin** quick!" Ash called out as Serena nodded firing her attack, the Fire type move burning away the poisonous spores. "Now hit Parasect with a **Flame Charge**!" he exclaimed as the Fenniken Anthro's body became envelop in flames and rammed her body into the Mushroom Pokemon.

"PAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAAAAA! ! !... " Parasect cried as it was knocked against the wall with its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Nice work Serena, now let get back before time runs out." Ash said as he picked up the Miracle Seed as the two of them headed back to the 2nd Stage post.

 **/ / / /**

 _ **BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEPBEEP!**_

The Timer beeped as the hour was up with only 8 Trainers remaining. Ash was lucky to make it back by the 10 Minute mark while the other Participants who didn't make it were either disqualified for cheating, their Pokemon getting knocked out, or not being able to find their Items in time.

"Okay, congrats to the remaining Participants for making it to the Final Stage of the Relay." the First Stage Observer said congratulating the 8 Trainers for making it this far.

"Now, the Final Stage will be an Race from here towards the Exit. You and your Partner Pokemon will run this trail while also avoiding surprise attacks from Wild Pokemon from the Starting line here, all the way to the Finish line there." the Second Stage Observer said while showing the Map with the Trail Route leading to the Exit.

"The Rules are the same, but we'll explain them one more time since we had a lot of Trainers who refused to follow." the First Observer said motioning to the Peanut Gallery of Trainers that were Disqualified for breaking the Rules of the Relay.

"Again, NO attacking other Participants, NO Catching Wild Pokemon, NO using Items for an advantage, NO switching your Partner Pokemon for another one, and finally, NO Battling other Participants Pokemon." the Second Observer stated as they explain the Rules for a Third and Final time.

"Now may the remaining Participants please step up to the Starting line." First Observer said as Ash, now with Misty right beside him, and the other 7 Trainers with their Partner Pokemon got to the Starting line and ready to run

"Alright, on your mark... get set... and RACE! ! !" Second Observer exclaimed blowing a horn starting the race as the Trainers and their Pokemon took off.

 **/ /With Ash and Misty, 25 Minutes Later/ /**

"Quick Misty, knock those Geodudes back with **Water Pulse**!" Ash called out ducking to avoid getting hit by Rock Throws from the group of Rock Pokemon.

"Take this you Rock Heads!" the Feebas Mermaid exclaimed, creating a sphere of water between her webbed hands, as she launched her attack into the horde of Rock/Ground Types.

"GEEOOOO! ! GEODUDE! ! GEODUUUUDE! !" the Geodudes cried out as they were all sent back a few feet as their eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Great work Misty, now let get moving." Ash said as the Water Type Poke'girl nodded in agreement since they saw two other Trainers being pulled out of the Race since their Partner Pokemon were knocked out.

The two continued down the Race Route, defeating several Zubats, Geodudes, and even an Onix until seeing light at the end of the Cave.

"... and making it in 4th place is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the Third Observer announced once the Pallet Trainer came out of the Cave Exit and see Three other Trainers standing on stage along with their Partner Pokemon each holding a different Item.

The First place Trainer, a Cool Trainer with a Scyther, was holding a Trophy modeled after the Pokemon Clefairy.

The Second place Trainer, a Bug Catcher with a Butterfree, was holding a Moon Stone.

The Third place Trainer, a Psychic Trainer with a Drowzee, was holding a 3-pack of Great Balls.

Ash walked onto the stage as the First Observer handed him a Electric Yellow Disc with TM73 on it.

"For Fourth place of the Mt. Moon Relay, we present to you the TM **Thunder Wave**. May this move help you in many future battles." the Observer said as Ash thanked them for the TM before placing it into his TM Case.

 **/ /Cerulean City Pokemon Center, 7:46pm/ /**

" _'Pant'... 'pant'..._ Hope you three enjoyed your reward for today's Relay." Ash said tiredly laying in bed with an equally tired Serena laying on top of him along with Brittany and Misty.

" _Oooooohhhh..._ yeah... That was so much better than last time we Mated together." Misty moaned as she and her Jigglypuff Sister Mate had just have an amazing session with their Trainer/Master's _'upgraded equipment'_ in the same room when she was first caught and turned into a Feebas.

"Well hope you girls are ready, because tomorrow I'm going to train all of you until the Tournament happening at Cerulean Cape in two Days." Ash said scratching Brittany behind her ears, causing the Jigglypuff Poke'girl to purr a little from the affection.

"Plus, it will be nice to see Bill again." Serena said before stroking his member, causing him to groan in pleasure. "You Ladies up for another round?" she asked as the other two nodded with lust filled eyes as the sounds of moans, groans, cries, and howls of pleasure echoed around the room.

After an exciting Relay, Ash has earned another TM and will be training for the next Tournament that will hold many surprises.

As the Journey Continues!

 **/ / / / /**

 **Finally done with a new Chapter.**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I was drawing Images for my Friends thedarkpokemaster and Prince Sonic WindStriker's Stories and Gallery as well as my Stepdad's Birthday and my Parent Anniversary.**

 **Anyway, it's the start of a October and that means I'll be working on some of my Stories that fits with the Season as well as new ones.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
